<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Wonderland Gangsters by MotherHathor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480362">Twisted Wonderland Gangsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHathor/pseuds/MotherHathor'>MotherHathor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Coffee Shops, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Dark, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Disney References, Gen, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Maybe OOC, My version of Yuu, Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Quite a few characters are gonna be assholes, Royal Sword Academy (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), Twisted Wonderland Au, Twst game Yuu, Violence, Warnings May Change, Yuu is genderneutral, gangster au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHathor/pseuds/MotherHathor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu moves into a new town called Twisted Wonderland, they meet new friends, meet new enemies. One of the people in the town wants to help keep Yuu safe, but Yuu ends up in situations that may turn out for the worst themselves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday 12:35PM</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go young fella, I hope you enjoy your stay at Royal Sword apartment.” </p><p> </p><p>The sweet lady behind the desk gives the keys to the dark haired protagonist who is wearing only sweats. “Thank you, Agatha”</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Yuu nodded as the old woman walked away.</p><p> </p><p>B-12</p><p> </p><p>Yuu uses the keys to open the door to settle in their small room apartment. </p><p>It was a nice room. A small kitchen on the side, a couch with a tv in front, small table with four chairs and a small bed against the wall. </p><p>Feeling a little uneasy about living there, shook it off, and tried to think positive. Closing the door, putting their clothes away in a closet. Holding up their uniform for the coffee shop they applied to setting that aside for tomorrow. Another set for a clothing shop at a mall on Saturday.</p><p>They set aside some oil paints or acrylic for them to do for some free time other than the Internet. They put up an aisle and on top of that a stretched canvas of acrylic paint they’ve been working on since a month. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a painting of a detailed silver mirror, the inside is not quite finished yet. But they hope to do so. Stretching their arms, looking out to the single window from the four chair table.</p><p>Maybe some fresh air and a walk around a new area would be nice?</p><p>Maybe meet some new people.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the apartment locking the door up good. A loud bang from down the hall.</p><p>“Oh good gosh!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu spun their head around to see a boy with raven hair wearing a black sailor hat. He was quite handsome. He had hands on his hips, looking down at the ground was a box of bottles of apple juice. He picks up the box right side up and puts it one by one at a time in the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Here let me help.” Yuu walks over to kneel down and picks the bottles up to put it back in the box. </p><p>The boy looks up to Yuu and smiles </p><p>“Thank you so much.” </p><p>“No problem.” </p><p> </p><p>When they pick up four other bottles in the box. The boy picks up the box to carry.</p><p>“Say, are you visiting anyone? I know everyone like the back of my hand.” The boy laughs a bit.</p><p>“Ah, no I’m actually living here.” Yuu said rubbing the back of their nape</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s cutesy smile drifted to a dumbfound</p><p>“Wait, really? Living here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yes.”</p><p>“In this town?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Yuu was puzzled at this boy’s confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head “My apologizes. It’s been a long time since anyone would move here around a place like this. You know the reputation and all.” The boy smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Reputation?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked up to him, wide eyed </p><p>“Do you not know what goes on around here?”</p><p>“No what do you—“</p><p> </p><p>A ringtone went off interrupting Yuu’s question. </p><p>The boy took his phone out and answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”  </p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh! I’m on my way.” The boy hangs up and quickly looks up to Yuu </p><p>“I’m terribly sorry I can’t talk now, I need to go— uh, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yuu, and you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Neige!” Neige quickly gave Yuu a sweet smile “It’s very nice to meet you! Welcome to Twisted Wonderland.” He told them as he quickly goes running off.</p><p> </p><p>Thursday 1:30pm</p><p> </p><p>Moving their legs on the sidewalk. The area isn’t bad. It’s quite nice. Some stores and cafes are open. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu took out their phone and unlocked it to open to text a friend about how things are.</p><p> </p><p>“F*cking sh*t!” Someone cursed as they looked up to a damaged car on the parking side. The wind shield is totally smashed up, the side doors were deep dented, the lid of the car is scratched up and bent as if it was crashed. The young man was on his knees crying out. </p><p> </p><p>“My car! What the hell happened to my car!!” A man next to him smacked him by the side of the head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s those Savanaclaws! I know it! I I told you not to mess with them!”</p><p> </p><p>Savanaclaws? Was that something Neige was talking about?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday 4:40AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning, a new day! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yesterday was an odd start, but Yuu tries to keep in mind that this will be a fresh start. Putting on their café uniform for work and tan shirt to go with the black pants. They leave the apartment to walk over to the Coral Reef café that is 20 minutes away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah good morning Yuu! You’re early!”</p>
<p>A male with a Jamaican accent said, greeting at Yuu with a smile as they arrived inside the café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A simple looking cafe with some fish themes around the walls. The dark skinned male wearing the same uniform, looks about in his mid 40s. He gives them a black apron for part of his uniform. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, Augustus.” Yuu smiled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Time clock is on the register screen, Rielle will show you how to use it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, thank you.” Yuu smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Augustus turns back to shouts</p>
<p>“Rielle! Please help mister Yuu here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quiet for a brief second as Augustus rolled his eyes and went towards the counter as Yuu curiously followed him.</p>
<p>“Rielle!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could go to the back, what popped up from the counter was a redhead with a ponytail tied to the low back. Dangling from his necklace was a purple shell necklace, he looked about 18.</p>
<p>“Yes, Augustus?” Rielle smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you doing behind the counter, mon? I thought you were restocking.” Augustus looked at Rielle</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Fletcher and I took a break and we’re both playing Among Us.” Rielle said nonchalant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put those video games away and help around a little more!” Augustus snapped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletcher popped up next to Rielle. Short blue hair boy that looks to be Neige’s age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Sorry sir!” Fletcher quickly responded.</p>
<p>Augustus turns to Yuu “After you clocked in, clean the tables.” He said “If anyone needs me I’ll be in my office.” He walks off as Rielle mocks his voice quietly. His blue eyes landed at Yuu’s dark brown ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there newbie, I’m Rielle!” Rielle raised his hand at Yuu as they blinked. They shortly laughed and shook his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Yuu. I’m new around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can tell. It’s been a while since we’ve seen anyone new around here! Right, Fletcher?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-Right!” Fletcher nervously said as his golden eyes looked away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu went around the counter as they put on the apron. Rielle led them to the register computer screen to show them how to clock in. Yuu did know his code from yesterday when Augustus sent it in the morning through text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you should be set!” Rielle reassured them. “Thank you, Rielle.” Yuu said.</p>
<p>“No probs kid! Let’s clean before mister crabapple pops out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletcher brought out towels and a spray bottle for himself, Yuu and Rielle to clean the tables and counter before opening up. “Say, uh, Yuu where do you live?” Rielle asks</p>
<p>“I live at Royal Swords apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweet! I live across from there!” Rielle grins “Agatha is such a sweet old hag. How many roommates do you have?” Yuu smiles at Rielle’s comment about Agatha.</p>
<p>“I live alone.” </p>
<p>“You live alone?” Fletcher stares at Yuu, flabbergasted as well as Rielle.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah.” Yuu was confused at Fletcher’s reaction, his reaction reminded how Neige reacted yesterday.</p>
<p>“Damn Yuu, you’re a brave soul around here! Next thing you know you’ll talk down to Azul!” Rielle laughs. Yuu’s face was puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle laughed and died out as he stared at Yuu, he put on a reassuring smile as he patted their shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kid, don’t worry about it. I know if you do, those twins will squeeze ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-Don’t say that!” Fletcher said shakily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu looked to Fletcher and then to Rielle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m at a loss.”</p>
<p>Rielle's smile fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea what you guys are talking about. What’s going on around this town?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You have no idea about the amount of gangsters around here?” Fletcher was tense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu felt a cold rush at the back of their nape. What came to mind was yesterday, that man’s car was demolished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Were they the ones that damaged someone’s car?” Yuu stared both at Rielle and Fletcher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what car?” Fletcher asked, petrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yesterday I was taking a walk and someone was shouting about their damaged car and some else said that “Savanaclaws” must have done it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle sighed, looking absolutely frustrated.</p>
<p>Fletcher on the other hand looks like he was gonna piss himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s not them. They’re a different group.” Rielle said.</p>
<p>“H-Honestly I don’t know who I prefer Floyd or Leona....” Fletcher shivered. “Th-That says a lot in my opinion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The group we are talking about is the Octavinelle gang, their leader Azul and the twins on his side are Jade and Floyd. For Savanaclaw their leader is Leona and his buddies on his side are Ruggie and Jack.”</p>
<p>Yuu's chest a tight, how could they not know this before the move?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hey, Rielle we should start opening up.” Fletcher spoke up, hoping to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah! We’ll talk more after this, okay?” Rielle said. Yuu nodded “Alright.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>11:55AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Customers came by and left. Some stayed to talk and eat or would be on their laptops doing whatever they are doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle was doing orders while Fletcher and Yuu prepared drinks for the customers. </p>
<p>Augustus would pop in to see what’s happening. Quite frequently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Order 101!” Fletcher shouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spiced Chai tea Latte with a chocolate chip cookie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be me.” A female came up taking the drink with a pleased smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!” She walks off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Yuu noticed a male wearing a trench coat under his suit, he had long orange reddish hair. Not red as Rielle’s hair.</p>
<p>On top of his hair had lion ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to him was a little boy with light orange hair with lion ears as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having a huge smile ran over straight towards to register to see Rielle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Rielle!!” The boy squeals happily hopping a little looking up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey squirt!” Rielle chuckles at the five year old’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle looks up to male with a grin. “Sup Farena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello to you too.” Farena smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad! Dad! Can I have a cakepop! It has the pretty shells on it!” The little boy tugged on his father’s jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheka, I will. Calm down.” Farena said almost laughing looking down at his son as he pats him on the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Farena is your car alright?” Rielle asks. Farena’s face was confused when he looked up to the red head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My car is alright, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh well, someone said yesterday a car got damaged and said it must have been the Savanaclaw gang.” As Rielle explained, Farena's eyes darkened, for a second and then started to sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That does sound like Leona…ah, what am I gonna do with him...” Farena had a disappointed look on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, if the cops would catch them he would make a very handsome throw rug.” Rielle smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Farena lightens up and a chuckle escapes “Rielle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah screw him! What would you guys like?” Rielle asks while preparing the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want a cakepop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheka, what do we say?” Farena assures his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pleeeease!” Cheka pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright lil bud!” Rielle grins putting the order. “How bout you, Farena?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a medium roast coffee.” Farena said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, anything else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle tells them the cost, gives lil Cheka the cake pop with the sprinkled shells on it and gives them the number to wait for the coffee with receipt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Fletcher.” Fletcher looks at Yuu, he nodded while preparing the coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was the guy with his kid?” Yuu asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Farena and his son Cheka. Farena is rich, but he is really nice.” Fletcher said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He and Rielle were talking about Leona. How does he know about him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fletcher flinches when they mention Leona.</p>
<p>“F-Farena and him are brothers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu eyes widen open. “For real?” Yuu watches Fletcher’s reaction, Yuu cringes at Fletcher’s reaction. Immediately regretting asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really weird that Farena is so nice while his brother is just too scary!” Fletcher said as he cringed. Yuu pats him on the shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-Don’t worry about it! You’re new to this town. You need to know more information about here as possible anyway.” Fletcher sets the coffee ready for Farena, calling out his number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:00PM</p><p> </p><p>Time flew by pretty quickly. </p><p>Yuu switched with Rielle to be cashier for a while.</p><p> Rielle prepared the last drinks for the night. Fletcher was cleaning tables.</p><p>The two people got their drinks and left.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus walks from his office “Fletcher, switch the closing sign up.”</p><p>Fletcher nods as he quickly switches open to closed.</p><p>“Alright, quick Rielle, Fletcher, count as fast as possible and bring half the money to me. Yuu, come with me to my office.” Yuu walks over to Augustus.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu started to look back, it was like a blink of an eye. Fletcher and Rielle were in a hurry counting the money at the register.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu followed Augustus to his office as he closed the door.</p><p>“Rielle just informed me that you do not know anything about the gangsters around here.” Yuu felt cold sweat on the back of their nape. “Y-Yeah, why? Am I fired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, lad. However, it’s very important, because I don’t want to lose another employee. You have been good and cooperative here.” He goes over to his drawer and pulls out a notebook. He hands it to them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It holds some information about the gangs, from certain territories, certain areas they would hangout, alleys ways, etc. I would be careful around gangs like Diasomnia, Heartslabyul, Pomefiore and Savanaclaw. They will tear you to pieces.” Augustus explained as Yuu looked through all the pages  from the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You did all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. This is a copy I would give to my employees. This was my and Rielle’s father idea. We must be careful."</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stared at the notebook and then at Augustus. “If you guys are so afraid, then why don’t you leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t. We just can’t.” Augustus said as he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu just wonders why, why would they do this?</p><p>Yuu at first thought about just move out and go to different place to live.</p><p>But, there is a guilt on the side of that. </p><p>Yuu felt like their stomach dropped. These poor people live in fear because of them. Yuu only wished they were something.</p><p>Augustus looks to Yuu. “Please keep this book with you. I have more around.”</p><p> </p><p>A burst from the door made Yuu jump as if they thought an actual gangster barged in. </p><p>It was Fletcher that had the money bag with him. </p><p> </p><p>“They'll be here any minute!”</p><p> </p><p>Augustus hurried and moved the top of the cabinet from the side of his office. “Yuu, could you please help me.” They put the book on his desk and helped move the whole cabinet to the side. what shows a hole in there. Fletcher sets the money inside the hole. "Okay move it back"</p><p>Fletcher helped them moved the file cabinet set back.</p><p>“Did you count for them?” Augustus asked</p><p> </p><p>“I-I have it!” Fletcher said, holding the bag up. meanwhile Rielle arms were on the counter by the register. </p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes were staring at the door. Seeing who finally walks in was a male with wavy lavender hair, wearing silver glasses, a beauty mark below his lip on the left side of his face and wearing a business suit along with twins behind him both had teal hair.</p><p> </p><p>Both had one dark green streak on the different side. The twin eyes were normal while the other twin’s eyes were droopy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Rielle.” The male with Lavender hair spoke with a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Azul.” Rielle glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is that friendly smile you would always give around to people? It would be nice to see it right now.” Azul said with that stupid smile Rielle always hated.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle tried to open a smile, he would rather spit at his than give him a stupid smile.</p><p>“Hahaha~, red drum is not even trying~” the one twin with droopy eyes laughed. “Have you prepared our money?”  The other twin said with a calm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re counting, they’ll be out in just a second.” Rielle said.</p><p> </p><p>Azul walks over to the counter in front of Rielle and the redhead steps back. “I hope it won’t be for too long, I need it now.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll bring it out, don’t worry. Good grief.” Rielle said as he rolled his eyes. As Azul chuckles “You have such a bad attitude. You should be careful who you’re talking too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything, four-eyes. I’m sick of you coming here and taking half of the money that we need deserved .” Rielle snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah see, you’re doing it. You’re just the same as you were as a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the one hiding under a façade.” Azul glares at Rielle as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Knock it off!” The men turn up to look at Augustus who walks over to Rielle with the bag of money. Behind him was Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah~ well, if it isn't mister old crab and the little flounder~” Floyd smiling at them.  Fletcher shivers hearing Floyd’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus’ brown eyes glared straight to Rielle, making the redhead look away with "tch".</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Azul, we have the money we owe you.” Augustus walks over to hand Azul the bag when Rielle steps right in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t owe him anything!” Rielle snapped again.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle, that’s enough.” Augustus glared at him while putting his hand gently on Rielle’s shoulder. Rielle smacked it off.</p><p>“No. I’m tired of them taking all of it. You need the money for your kid, man!”</p><p> </p><p>Augustus' eyes sadden, he opened his mouth, quickly closed as Azul spoke “Rielle, you’re the one that wanted us to help your father’s café. You should be grateful that we were kind to do so.” Azul said with a smirk, a spike of anger rushed Rielle </p><p>“F*ck you, Ink spitter!” Rielle spat</p><p>Azul's smirked dropped to a dark glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle!” Augustus snapped</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, Floyd, I think he needs to be taught a little lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course~” Floyd smiles mischievously as grabs Rielle, drags him over from the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Let go jerk!” Rielle protested, tried to push or kick him or hit him to let go, but it was no use. Fletcher was shaking like a leaf, watching Floyd taking Rielle outside.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher tried to defend “S-Stop! He didn’t mean to say—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I think he did.” Jade's smile was more sinister as Fletcher backed up for. Jade turns around to walk out from the entrance to follow Floyd.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was at the back watching it all happen. They struggled to conceal their shock. Augustus told them to stay in his office until Octavinelle leave but Yuu couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop this please!” Yuu shouts as they ran out from the back to run out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuu no!” Augustus immediately grabbed their arm. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll hurt you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, who is this?” Azul's dark glare was gone when he noticed Yuu. His silver eyes analyzed them. He’s never seen this person, making him slightly interested.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re new in town.” Augustus said as he let go of Yuu, standing next to Yuu. Yuu felt as if they were in some kind of mob movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t hurt them too!” Fletcher said quickly, his golden eyes glancing towards the door. The twins and Rielle were not there.</p><p> </p><p>Azul gives Yuu a friendly smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Yuu, I’m Azul Ashengrotto. Pleased to meet you.” He said as he steps towards Yuu raised his hand toward them. Yuu felt tense with Azul’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu shook his hand as Augustus and Fletcher watched.</p><p>Yuu let's go of his hand, not too fast nor too slow.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nice to meet you too. Y-You’re not g-g-gonna—“</p><p>“Kill him?”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher yelped at Azul. “Of course not, not yet anyways .” His smile becomes a sly one, making Fletcher gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember this moment as a warning if you have a bad temper like the red head or if you ever try to mess around with the Octanvinelle group.”</p><p> </p><p>Augustus hands up the money to Azul. “Please just take the money and go. Please make him stop hurting Rielle before it gets worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He takes the bag from Augustus. “Sorry but he needs to be taught a lesson. It’ll be a little while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-wha-what if Floyd hurts him too much!” Fletcher looks like he was about to burst into tears. Yuu hugs for comfort, he didn't hesitate but hugged back, crying on their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think Jade went out with him? He’ll be <em>fine</em>.” Azul cracked smile as he pulled out a chair from the tables to sit down.</p><p>Yuu's stomach clenched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! I am Hathor :D<br/>I hope you enjoyed this AU story so far! <br/>I will upload chapters very soon ;)<br/>Please let me know your thoughts<br/>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:45pm</p><p> </p><p>Jade and Floyd walked back inside.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been squeezed~” Floyd chimes happily, as if he was a child. Yuu flinches, still hugging Fletcher who has been crying on his shoulder for a while. Azul was sitting on a chair waiting for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah~ I see a new cridder around~ Why so jumpy like a little shrimpy~” Yuu quivers they couldn’t help but give a slight glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw poor little flounder is sad~” Floyd laughed at Fletcher. Fletcher finally pulled away from Yuu, he is still shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-Where is R-Rielle?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is at the back. I would hurry. I feel as though Floyd was a bit too much with him.” Jade said with the same sinister smile. They both chuckled, Yuu eyes widened at their sharp teeth.</p><p>Fletcher ran as if his life depended on it, sped past by the twins letting go by as Floyd waved bye like nothing bad even happened. Azul got up from his seat. “Mister Augustus,” The 40 year old male looks up towards Azul “Have a goodnight.” </p><p> </p><p>He gave him a friendly smile. Augustus didn’t want to glare so he nodded.</p><p> “You too, Azul, Jade, Floyd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight~ Goodnight to you little shrimpy~” Floyd said as Yuu cringes.</p><p> </p><p>They three left.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu ran from the cafe around back, their chest felt heavy to see Fletcher on his knees to Rielle cough up. “Rielle!” Fletcher looks up to Yuu running towards them, and notices Augustus behind Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle!” Augustus kneels to him, has his shoulder on to look at his wounds. His face is black and blue, blood stained from forehead, Black eye, his uniform is a mess from the dirt and red finger marks around his neck.“Rielle, we need to take you to the hospital!” Augustus said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fi—“ Rielle coughing</p><p>“No! Look at you!” Fletcher was practically crying.</p><p> </p><p>“ I—!” Rielle was struggling to cough up.</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not! What were you thinking?! Insulting him?! You’re the reason you’re like this!” Augustus snapped, taking out his phone to dial an ambulance, telling them that Rielle was brutally beaten and couldn't breath. Yuu noticed Rielle was shivering a bit, they took off their apron and put it on around his shoulders like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t do that again, it’s not worth it for you to get hurt.” Fletcher said to Rielle, using his thumb to wip of the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“They are on their way,” Augustus looks to Yuu, sighed feeling a bit of guilt for Yuu to witness this on their first day. But Augustus didn’t think they had no idea about how bad Twisted Wonderland was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, I understand if you want to quit—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not quitting.” Yuu spoke quickly. Augustus blinked for a second to eye at Yuu, as if he thought he was hearing things. He raised an eyebrow. “You’re not?” Augustus asked to make sure he heard Yuu correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help you guys out of this. This is not fair to you.” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus puts his hands on his hips. “How can you help us out with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know how. But I’ll find a way.” Yuu said sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand Yuu, I appreciate it, but this isn’t an action movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be a way, right?” Yuu looked at Augustus' expression, at first he looked dazed until the corner of his lip raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish there was. If you do actually find a way, I would finally have hope.” Augustus shortly laughed, however he couldn't take Yuu seriously. Augustus deep down want Rielle’s family off from Azul’s control, but is there a way?</p><p> </p><p>He still couldn’t believe after what happened, Yuu had no idea about the gangsters around and they still wanna work here? However, he was glad they could stick around longer.</p><p>“Yuu, for now, you need to go home and rest. Make sure you have the notebook with you. They’ll take care of Rielle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you home. Make sure you drive here for now on.” Augustus said. Yuu nodded to him.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher was with Rielle as Augustus and Yuu closed up the cafe infront for the  ambulance arrived to carry help Rielle out in the truck along, Fletcher was by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus took Yuu in his car and dropped them off at Royal Sword apartment.</p><p> </p><p>If the first day at the job was just <b>insane</b>.</p><p>What’s tomorrow gonna be like?</p><p> </p><p>+  +  +</p><p> </p><p>9:02 PM</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yuu, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stopped themselves from turning the door knob to go into their room apartment, whipped their head to see Neige at his door with a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, Neige, I didn’t see you there.” Yuu said with a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>Neige walks over to Yuu “You look so distraught. Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu chuckled for a bit. They stopped rubbing the back of their neck. their mind was consumed about Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone threaten you or anything— I-If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s alright.”</p><p>Yuu shook their puts on a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, it was a… scary moment.” It made Neige raise his eyebrow.</p><p>Yuu explained what had happened at Coral Reef cafe Rielle and Fletcher telling them about the town and then Octavainelle gang. Neige's face frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. I hope Rielle will be alright.”</p><p>Before Yuu could respond, they heard some sort of a purring. Like a cat purring.</p><p>“Mreow~ Rielle started trouble again?” Yuu jumped a bit, noticed a floating head behind Neige.</p><p> </p><p> A male with purple hair choppy hair, his bangs are curved, grinning them. He had purple cat ears with some piercings.</p><p> </p><p>Neige looked back at the cat boy with a smile “Oh, hi Chenya! You’re back!”</p><p>The floating head’s body started to appear, wearing a baggy buttoned white shirt under it and a light and dark purple striped shirt.</p><p>His golden eyes landed upon Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Yuu,” Chenya said smiling “I am Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka, everyone calls me Chenya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. How did you know my name?” Yuu was almost worried about the thought of rumors spreading about a new fresh meat in town or something,</p><p>they wouldn’t exactly be surprised if that is the case.</p><p>Neige nervously laughed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Neige was talking about last night how you didn’t know what goes on around here and asked me how to spill it to ya,” Chenya patted Neige’s shoulder as the raven haired boy sighed. </p><p>“I told him you’ll eventually find out, how can ya not?” Chenya grins. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re both roommates here.” Neige mentioned.</p><p> </p><p> Chenya took a glance at the notebook Yuu was holding under their arm.</p><p>“Have you looked into that notebook yet?”</p><p>Neige looked puzzled until he noticed what Yuu was holding. They pulled it from under their arm. “You have a notebook like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Augustus gave us a copy. He wants us to be safe at all cost.” Chenya laughed a little.</p><p>“I haven’t looked into it yet, I was going to read it when I was inside.” Yuu said holding it back under their armpit.</p><p>“Please read it well, and if you want to ask us any questions. You can come by our door, okay?” Neige said smiling.</p><p>"Sure! Oh, I have an idea, why not we can exchange numbers?" Yuu asks.</p><p>"That's a good idea! Let me give you my number."</p><p>Neige and Yuu both took out their phones, giving each others number.</p><p>Chenya gave told Yuu his number.</p><p> </p><p>They put away their phones as a thought occurred about tomorrow, another job, something may happen.</p><p>“I-I do have one question.” Yuu said that Neige nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to another job tomorrow at 6 o’clock in the morning and it’s called Cha Bella. Is there anything going on there?”</p><p> </p><p>Neige frowns and lets out a sigh as Chenya sheepishly grins</p><p> </p><p>“The Pomefiore gang would hang around there to go shopping. Their names are Vil, Rook and Epel. Rook is not bad but still watch out for him, Epel is quiet lil cutie-pie and for Vil, he is kind of the queen bee. The leader of the gang to be exact.” The male cat explained</p><p>Yuu glanced at Neige’s looked so distressed. </p><p>He noticed they were starring as he quickly put up a smile on.</p><p>His eyes however felt meek for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry too much about them. They’ll probably be a little bit harsh but just don’t sh*t talk around them.” Chenya said.</p><p>Yuu cracked a nervous laugh “Like I would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s not keep you up all night. I’m hitting the hay. Goodnight Yuu!” Chenya walks over to his and Neige’s apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, I hope you have a goodnight! See you in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight guys!” Yuu grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Neige gave them a sweet smile before he and Chenya went back in their room.</p><p>Yuu went back into their own room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh mah gawd they're roommates :O lolol</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D</p><p>Chapter 5 will be up very soon!</p><p>Update: I just realized how many kudos I’ve gotten! Omg! That’s amazing thank you guys so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for the kudos and the comments I really do appreciate it! QWQ/<br/>Next chapter will be up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:40 AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu wore a pinkish orange shirt with black pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got a text from Augustus that Rielle was going to be alright, however he’ll be resting in bed for a while, but he’ll be back into shape at work soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, Yuu can only worry about the gangsters coming into the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu was using the swifter to wipe up the floor while a woman was cleaning the large glass door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had long black hair up in a pony-tail with a white ombre at the end of the tip of her ponytail. She had large wolf ears, one ear on her left had a split. She wore an all black long sleeved shirt and leggings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Yuu, once you’re done here could you wipe up the counter and the mirror for me? Oh, Wraith, we got some more of those red dresses in the back. Can you please put those red dresses from the back up and make sure they are steamed up?`` Spoke a woman with brown hair with a ponytail with a blue ribbon, wore a white blouse and blue skirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Yuu nodded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay, Cathleen,” Wraith said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The store was sort of small, but it was a pretty cute clothing store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing music was playing from intercoms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s unisex store, however men’s clothes on the left side and the other right-side is the women’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith walked over to the employees only to go get the dresses at the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu looked around for a second to make sure they swept up and went towards the direction where Wraith went too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They opened the door that said “Employees Only” It was a small storage room with some cleaning supplies and boxes. Yuu saw Wraith taking the clothing rack out from the storage room as Yuu moved aside to put away the Swiffer and grab a clean rag towel to use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Wraith?” Yuu spoke</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith stopped herself with the rack as she looked toward Yuu with her golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about the gang that comes in here?” Yuu kind of felt stupid for asking, she should know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Pomefiore gang. Honestly they’re the only group I can ‘sort of’ stand. Why?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu took a deep breath “I moved into town not knowing about the reputation here, but now I sort of know...” Wraith looked at them as if Yuu had grown two heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I expect once they come in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith puts her hand on the rack as she puts her hand on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Analyzing Yuu for a mid second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, they come in here to just look and buy. Vil would make comments that would piss me off. Don’t get me started with Rook with his annoying habit of over talking.” She said as her eyebrows would scrunch up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Epel?” Yuu asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, him. He's kind of quiet, some people would mistaken him as a girl for his feminine features. I would watch out for him. He’s not as bad as Rook or Vil. But don’t be fooled by his innocent persona that he portrays himself to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu sweat dropped at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember Epel would pick fights with other gangs, he was totally a different person from what I saw.  He got scolded by Vil before anything could happen, though Rook scared them off. I gotta say, Epel is kind of unpredictable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R...Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that all? All you have to do is not annoy their fricking “queen”. Don’t look at them. Don’t even talk to them and just do whatever it is that you're doing.” Wraith said as she rolled her eyes. She takes the rack out from the storage room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9:45 AM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, there weren’t as many customers, but there were some people that came in to buy some clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu helped one of the customers to find some certain size clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cathleen or Wraith would help to answer some questions that Yuu couldn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith and Yuu would take turns at the register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith right now is behind the register.  She was somewhat intimidating to others, but they got comfortable when Wraith was being polite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go. Have a good day.” Wraith spoke with a polite smile, she gave out the paper brown bag with one of the clothes picked out to the teenage girl as she took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too!” The girl said cheerfully, as she was walking away with another girl by her side. Wraith polite smiles disappear to an annoyed frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are doing such a wonderful job.” Cathleen praised. “I am very proud.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When is Lamario coming in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be coming in at 10:30.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he is not late this time. I swear if he makes an excuse that he was with his wife...ugh, I don’t want to hear about it.” Wraith groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathleen giggled, as soon as her eyes landed at the large glass windows showing off the mannequin in the clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Wraith,” Cathleen’s eyes darted to Wraith who raised her eyebrow. “Whatever you do. Do not make any comments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith looked at the back where Yuu was at for their 15 minute break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, let me let the kid know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, please don’t take too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith walks over to the back into the Employees only break room that was on the way back from the storage, finding Yuu on their phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith rolled her eyes when Yuu didn’t even notice her. She walks over and tapped them on the shoulder as they jump a bit to look up to Wraith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, hey?” Yuu smiled nervously, was it time already? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They thought they had 5 more minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Pomefiore gang are outside. Just to let you know. Remember what I told you before.” She reassured them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu nodded at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to go to the doorway but stops herself to see a male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonjour, mademoiselle Loup!” Yuu’s head looked up straight to whoever was in front of the employee's only break room doorway was a blonde hair male with a bob-cut with green eyes happily smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F*cking sh*t  Rook!” Wraith jumped as she then crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?! You can’t come in here. It’s employees only.” She is trying to hold her snarl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So sorry, I couldn’t help that from afar I spotted new prey here.” He looked to Yuu who was seated in front of a table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Did that guy just say 'new prey?'’ Yuu's eyes widened as they thought. What did he mean he saw them? They were in the break room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can look at them from out there.” Wraith pointed to the register. Rook raises both of his hands up before back up, putting them down as he turns himself back to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith lets out an annoyed sigh as she looks back at Yuu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breaktime is over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu nods as they lock their phone to put it in their pocket to leave the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them went out to their stations. It was Yuu’s turn out while Wraith was behind the register. Cathleen mouthed Wraith to ‘Don’t say anything’ as Wraith eyes couldn’t help but roll at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu glanced at the three. An updo braid blonde haired male looking through a pair of dresses. Yuu couldn’t help but think he was definitely beautiful from an angle. Yuu noticed next to him was a pretty girl--no wait it was a pretty boy with shoulder length light purple and blue eyes. Both wore indigo robes, however the blonde male robes were long enough to hit the floor. The short boy’s robes were knee length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to be Epel, and then the taller male with the braids was Vil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, where did the other guy-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiring their beauty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu jumped seeing next to them was the blonde man from earlier, his smile was unsettling. Yuu noticed the blonde wore the same exact robes as Epel’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Uh, I guess…” Yuu replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me for my rudeness.” Yuu glanced at Rook “I didn’t properly introduce myself earlier, my name is Rook Hunt. I am also Le Chasseur d’Amour,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Le Chasse huh..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Roi d'Effort has told a little about you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Yuu felt a chill go down their spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, none other than Azul Ashengrotto,” Yuu’s eyes went wide, Azul talked about them?! </span>
  <b>Why?</b>
  <span> Rook continued on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He described "a poor unfortunate soul” with short black hair and brown eyes living in this town and working at Coral Reef. I didn’t know what he said was true, yet, here you are! I am happy to know that someone new is living here, it’s very rare. It's a beautiful thing to meet people don’t you think? It’s like seeing adorable new creatures wandering for me to seek out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rook, would you stop talking to the stud and come over here this instant.” A male voice, it was Vil. Rook, looked over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” He smiled at Vil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He walked over to him, who was holding up a shirt to Epel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu walked fast over to Wraith behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith looked up to you, flabbergasted with an raised eyebrow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the f*ck did you do to Azul?” she whispered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only met him yesterday. The only thing that had happened was someone lost his temper with him and it was really bad...” Yuu whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it a guy named Rielle? Redhead with a ponytail?” She raised an eyebrow, nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith rolled her eyes groaning “Rielle…” before Yuu could tell her how bad it was yesterday. “What are you guys doing? Ask them if they need help.” Cathleen whispered, she was in front of the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When hell freezes over I will.” Wraith argues, Cathleen gives Wraith a disappointed look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu sighed,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu looked at Epel, he’s not even looking at Vil nor Rook when they are talking. Like he wants no part of it. He only looks down at the ground with his meek eyes as he looks around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu walked from the counter over to the three as the two women watched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this sweater would look magnificent on Epel! It’s a beautiful white sweater, it would bring out his exquisite features!” Rook complimented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, but I think it needs a little of something.” Vil hesitates while looking at a white sweater, then to Epel. Vil puts the white sweater back up on the rack with the other line of sweaters and keeps on looking. Yuu forgets that they were gangsters but just curious fashion geeks. It’s weird for Yuu to even think that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, do you need help finding anything?” Yuu spoke up, and Vil’s eyes glanced at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just fine, thank you.” Vil said politely, poker faced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, if you need help with anything let me know.” Yuu said with their friendly employee voice before they turned themselves away, thanking the universe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu halts for a second, they didn’t move their head but their eyes were looking at Cathleen and Wraith who were watching as if some soap opera moment was going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu turned their head back to look at Vil who stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you show me where the dresses are?” Yuu blinked at his question, but then nodded with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu led them to the right side of the store and showed them a rack line of dresses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got some new dresses in, take your time to look.” Yuu said politely as Vil looked through along with Rook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vil took out a red dress that Wraith was putting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put it up to Epel, their eyes seemed to look even more dark than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I think it would look absolutely beautiful on him!” Rook encourages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too.” Vil nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu almost grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It faded as Epel spoke up softly, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t particularly want to wear th-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to.” Yuu stiffened when Vil wouldn’t even let Epel finish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere changed in the store. Yuu thought it wasn’t going to be as bad as they thought, aside from the hunter. Vil gives off a vibe that tells them to run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Epel looks up to Vil, battling to not glare up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We came here for you, don’t be selfish about it.” Vil snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu frowns at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rook, take him to the changing room and have him to try this on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were three changing curtains in the middle of the store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Rook obeyed as he led Epel to one of the curtains with the dress to change into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu looked to Cathleen and Wraith at the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cathleen looked calm while Wraith looked even more annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good grief, the things I would do for him…” Vil muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vil just glances at Yuu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu felt like they were under a microscope with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes?” Yuu asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, you just look crusty.” Vil walks off leaving Yuu baffled, the absolute nerve of this guy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Cathleen quickly walks over to Yuu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start anything. Please.” She warned them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Yuu nodded as Cathleen smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beaute, 100!” Rook happily said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu and Cathleen looked to Epel from the changing curtain, who was wearing a red dress. Yuu couldn’t but think he looked so beautiful in the dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really does suit you Epel!” Cathleen commented with a sweet smile to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Epel glanced at the kind woman and smiled a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, out of all the shabby clothes here, it’s not bad.” Vil said as Cathleen smiles a bit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the f*ck do you come here if ya think it’s ‘shabby’?” Wraith said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathleen whipped her head to Wraith to mouth her to “stop” and then turned to Vil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Vil—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you apologize for her? You have done nothing wrong but compliment our poison apple.” Vil said as Wraith glares daggers at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s her fault for not containing her anger when we come here. She’s so low class, it’s honestly so embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith jumps over the counter as Cathleen sticks her hand out to stop Wraith from going further to Vil. He has that smug look on his face as he watches Wraith’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rook watches, seeming like he was waiting for an opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The f*ck you said, boy?” Wraith growled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my so sensitive.” The corner of his lips rises a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here you—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wraith, stop!” Yuu said as they ran front of her. Before she could tell Yuu to stay out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed Epel ran in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vil, please. Let’s just get the dress and go.” Epel said then he looked back to Wraith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith steps back as she sighed, taking a deep breath as Cathleen lowers her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vil chuckles at Wraith that made her want to punch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for Cathleen, she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Epel, go back and change.” Vil ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Epel nodded as he went back into the changing curtain room as they quickly closed the curtain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith breathes in “What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu looked at their phone. “10:05.” Yuu as they put it back in their pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my break time, I’ll be in the back.” Wraith walks over and passes the counter to the employee break room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you again, mademoiselle Loup!” Rook said that made her slam the door that made Yuu jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I don’t understand why you still have her work here. You should fire her.” Vil said, looking to Cathleen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathleen sighed, as if she heard this before. “She’s a family friend, Vil. I can’t just do that. She’s not always like this, you know. She’s really sweet inside.” Cathleen said as Vil rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Madame Belle,” Cathleen smiles to Rook “You’re too kind as ever! Despite her being from the Savanaclaw gang, you still stick by her side. It’s truly a beautiful thing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Really? She’s part of it??” Yuu spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She used to be. I used to see her as a guard for Roi du Leon! She was quite vicious at the time. Still as ever. What happened between her and Savanaclaw?” Rook looks to Cathleen curiously as she starts with a sheepish smile. Yuu raises a brow, roi du Leon… is it Leona to be exact? Well, they don’t  really know French.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies. It’s her story to tell, not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very true. I do hope to find out! I’ll always find out.” He said with that smile, that last sentence made Yuu's spine shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the curtains from the small changing room is Epel holding the dress back into his indigo robe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuu, can you go behind the register while I check on Wraith?” Cathleen ordered as Yuu nodded as she walked over to the back of the employee break room as Yuu went to the back of the counter as Vil, Epel and Rook went in front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu scanned the price scan, $60.00.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vil paid for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Keep the change.” Vil said as he walked out along with Epel holding the dress, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Yuu!” Rook said as he walked off them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu sighed, hearing the door creaked open as looked up to see Cathleen with her arms crossed with a sympathetic look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.. Cathleen,” she looked up to Yuu with a smile. “Is Wraith alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s alright. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4:40 PM</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you and come again!” Lamario said in a French accent wearing a huge smile with his dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Wore a white blouse with a brown vest.</p><p>While Yuu was straightening out the shirts from the clothing rack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Yuu, I’m so glad we have you! You’re doing good for your first day!”</p><p>Lamario complimented. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu beamed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course! You’ve been a great help! Without you, we would have been alone... I wonder why Wraith left so early?” He looks to Yuu, as if they would know.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, she got really angry when the Pomefiore gang was here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lamario nods “Ahh, those guys. Rook is nice, but something about him is really weird. Was he bothering her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no. Vil had made some comment about the store and comment about her being low class. He for some reason said I looked crusty?”</p><p> </p><p>Lamario waved his hand as if saying “Whatever”</p><p> </p><p> “Ah! That’s Vil’s mood swings! He is probably thinking about Neige Leblanche, so he has to insult to make himself feel better!” Lamario smiled with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Neige Leblanche?” Yuu asked, could it be his neighbor?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m quite surprised! He is famous around here for his looks. Have you not seen the commercials he has been on?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t really watch TV.” Yuu walks over to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah… well look!” Lamario goes on his phone to look up Neige Leblanche to show Yuu. They look at this phone screen of a picture of a male with short raven hair with black french hat with the red ribbon bow around with that sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! I am two doors across from his apartment door at a Royal Sword Apartment!” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? He's a nice kid, ain’t he?” He asked as he locked his phone, putting it back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“He is a really nice guy.” Yuu said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good! Rumors have been terrible for the poor kid lately.” Lamario said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s smile disappeared, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumors have been going around about Neige is not as nice as we think he is, and he makes enemies all around. It’s so sad people love to gossip. Neige is a sweet boy.” Lamario sighed ruffled through his hair with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Vil spreaded it?” Yuu saw Lamario looked away nervously, but he looked back at Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a chance he may have, but I would be concerned to know if he did.” Yuu looked puzzled. “He has that hunter that would find out certain information for him. It could be true and I hope it’s not.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu gave him an understanding nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Yuu. I may let you go home early.” Cathleen spoke aloud as she walked from the back.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu turned to her “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! We’re gonna be closing soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu grins and nods </p><p>“Alright, thank you for having me” Yuu looks to Lamario “It was nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to meet you too, Yuu!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember to clock out, and please be safe!” Cathleen reminded them.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly got their jacket, grabbed their bag with their keys and clocked out as they waved bye to Cathleen and Lamario.</p><p>Yuu went behind the Cha Bella store to find their gray car.</p><p> </p><p>“Fnya!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu jumped a little noticing a small dark gray looking cat with a pitchfork looking tail with catlike ears that were spouting fire from with Cheshire smile, paws across their white fur chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah! Now, human, surrender and give me your money!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu just stared at the grinning raccoon dog or… cat thing on top of their car. They opened their car door, putting their bag under their back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I said surrender!” He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time for this! You’re not scary for a raccoon dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raccoon dog?! Why you! Take this!” The creature spits out blue flames as Yuu jumped back and fell from the ground. They managed to kick their car door closed from him getting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! How is that?! I am not a racoon dog!” The small creature grins.</p><p> </p><p>“You jerk! You could've burned me!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the plan, smartass! For that I’ll burn you! That’ll show these gangsters who’ll be the ruler of this town!” He shouts as Yuu quickly looked around, grabbed a rock and threw it at the creature as he got hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fnya!!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly got up running out from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!! Get back here human!!” The small creature chases after them. Yuu ran to get that thing away from Cha Bella or the cars. They ran as fast as they could on the sidewalk passing by some people. Turning corners for a chance to out run that creature, but they could still hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, get back here!” The creature cried out.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to another corner, butting into someone from the back. The person stumbled a bit but Yuu fell on to the ground, scraping their knee.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell—?!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looks up to see a dark skin muscular male with white hair and golden eyes. Wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He had wolf ears and a tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick! Please Help me! Hide me!”</p><p> </p><p>The male looked puzzled for a second til he heard someone shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you human?! Come out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm guessing that’s you?” The male looked to Yuu. They shrugged with a sheepish smile trying to get up, hissed at the pain of their knee that was scrapped up.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed their knee was bleeding. He sighed as he quickly picked Yuu up from the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Follow me. I’ll take you to the safest place. Don’t worry.” The male said.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-Thank you!” Yuu smiled </p><p> </p><p>They ran down the sidewalk as fast as they could away from the creature from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…uh, what’s your name?” Jack ran as Yuu followed.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yuu!”</p><p> </p><p>Jack led them across the street and to the right corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Who were you picking a fight with?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu groans “I wasn’t! This raccoon dog or cat demon thing wanted to rob me, so I tried to ignore it but I guess it wasn’t a raccoon dog because it was trying to burn me alive when I called it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, that’s new...”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked at Jack before asking.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stumbled as he stopped running, putting his arm up. blue flames blocking circular around their way to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Think you can outrun me?!” The small dark gray creature said “Now burn!!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu's blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked around with a “tch” before he could do anything. He heard some sort of whip snap in the air as the creature screamed as the flames died out.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaah!! Wh-What was that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the love whip!”</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Yuu saw a male short black hair with a mask with a beak. His eyes were glowing from the mask. He was wearing a dark blue police uniform.</p><p>Jack looked over to see at the corner not too far from where there was a police car.</p><p> </p><p>“How convenient…” Jack commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief these new gangsters keep popping out of nowhere! We just arrested one. What to do with this particular one?” The male with the mask said picking up the creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye! Lemme go!”</p><p> </p><p>A male officer with short hair with black on one side while the other side had white with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal with this one, Crowley.” With a strong grip grabbed the creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Fgha! Let me go—!!” The male covered his mouth. “I know the right magic to punish this bad boy.” The male grinned as the creature panicked trying to struggle free but couldn’t as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The male mask looked to Yuu and Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little scratched up, but I’ll be okay...!” Yuu smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Jack rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Yuu's knee. “I can help you treat it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have too. I appreciate you helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded, rubbing the back of his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that cat a familiar of yours?” The officer asks with hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked up and shook their heads. “It’s not mine. I don’t own any pets. You can ask my landlord at Royal Sword Apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why was he chasing you guys down then?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu explained what they explained to Jack before.</p><p> </p><p>The male nodded. “Alright then, since it’s not yours, you’ll have no problem with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you going to do with him?” Yuu asked</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, officer...”</p><p> </p><p>“I am officer Dire Crowley. You are?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Yuu. I just moved here two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? That’s interesting. Well, it’s nice to meet you. Don’t hesitate to call our police department because we are gracious to help!” He said with an open smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nods “Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley and the other officer went into their police car and left.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh…Yuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu turned their head to the muscular male.</p><p>“I know we just met, but do you want me to walk you home or anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiles at Jack.</p><p>“I really do appreciate it, thank you. I just have to run back to my car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course I...“ Yuu looks around, realizing the place they are at is not familiar to them. They were dead silent as they sheepishly smiled, shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>Jack almost smiled, but kept a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll help lead you back. Where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“My car is at the back of Cha Bella store.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, follow me.” Jack leads Yuu back to where they were.</p><p> </p><p>5:40 PM</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Yuu walk over to the back of Cha Bella seeing the cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much again, Jack. I probably would have been double dead if I bumped into the other gang members!” Yuu said with a laugh but it died out when Jack was silent, putting his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, be careful next time…if you can.” Jack mumbles a bit at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu laughed at what he said. “Yeah, literally.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack smiled until it frowned looking at one of the cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, is your car a gray colored car?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked at him, afraid to even look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked away, rubbing the back of his nape.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looks at the car.</p><p> </p><p>Their car door was open.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, gosh…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu ran over to look at the inside of their car.</p><p>The car was a mess! Their backpack that was supposed to be in the car hidden under the back of the car was gone. Their glove compartment was opened, their extra money was gone!</p><p> </p><p>“F*ck! I’m such an idiot!” Yuu slams their head on the wheel. Yuu was in so much of a hurry to get away from that cat demon thing, they left the car unlocked.</p><p>If only Yuu had a chance to choke the living hell out of that creature!</p><p> </p><p>“F*cking great! I almost got burned to death and now this! What else?!” Yuu groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu didn’t notice Jack leaned closely in their car, his eyes landed at the bottom of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, look down.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu turned their head to squint at Jack. They looked down, under their shoes. It was a playing card. Yuu lifted their foot to pick it up, turned to look at the back.</p><p> </p><p>It had 10 hearts on it.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the card had a heart symbol with red and black colors on the both sides with a golden crown on top. There was a white ribbon across the badge that said,</p><p> </p><p>Heartslabyul.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu remembers Augustus mentioning them.</p><p> </p><p>Jack steps away from Yuu as they get out and slammed the car door.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there surveillance cameras around?!” Yuu looks around as Jack does.</p><p> </p><p>He points up to the surveillance Camera on the top corner of the back of the store.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” Jack said</p><p> </p><p>Yuu ran from the front to open Cha Bella’s door and it was locked. Before Yuu’s hope was lost, Cathleen was at the register.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathleen!” They shouted, knocking rapidly as she looked up to see them.</p><p>Cathleen puts on a worried look as she hurried over to unlock the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, what’s going on?” Cathleen panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got robbed and I need your surveillance cameras to know who did it!” Yuu quickly said as they held up the card from the bottom of their car.</p><p> </p><p>“Heartslabyul…” Her eyes widened a bit. “Call the cops and I’ll try to get the films up from the computer!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu goes through their pockets “Crap! My phone was probably in my bag!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got mine.” Jack took out his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! More chapters are coming soon!!<br/>Please let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>6:45 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Crowley and the rest of the officers were at Cha Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They asked Yuu questions, gave them their finger print, and their information about themselves. The cops asked Jack, Lamario and Cathleen some questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later checking the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, Jack, Lamario, Cathleen and Yuu stared at the computer screen footage from the parking lot in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Showing the footage of Yuu being chased by that cat demon from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, the screen cut off to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu felt even overwhelmed by the black screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone must've cut it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looks to Cathleen “Is that the only footage you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, yes.” Cathleen admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be other surveillance cameras outside.” Lamario said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black and white hair, Divus Crewel walked into the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We couldn't find any fingerprints on the glove compartment, the wheel nor around the car. Whoever broke in was crafty. Trein is still looking for more.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s chest felt heavy, why did this have to happen to them? Can they feel safe to go back home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu felt someone’s hand on their shoulder and looked up to Jack. Reassuring them to calm down. But how can they not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’ll find out who did it and get my stuff back, right?” Yuu looked to Crowley who looked away a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, either this was a set up to make it look like Heartslabyul did it and it’s just the other low class gangsters, We’ll hope to catch them. Pray that is the case. If it really is the Heartslabyul gang. It depends on Heartslabyul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting to them is not easy. We only have to persuade them to get them back, their leader is pretty stubborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it was Octavinelle or Savanaclaw?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends on them too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t understand...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.” Crowley sighs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How is this complicated??” Yuu asked “Those gangs seem pretty bad news and you’re letting them get away with it!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like specifically with those gangs, Octavinelle hasn’t done anything wrong, all they do </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> help other businesses. They have been helping them sell more. Savanaclaw is another story, they’re not easy to catch nor to find. They don’t always come out in broad daylight, at night they would roam around but it’s not like they would go after anyone. It’s those who would like to pick a fight with them. They do roam around alleyways or streets at night. For us, we’ve caught their weakest members.” Crowley explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Pomefiore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pomefiore gang, they have their own business to help others, however certain people would say otherwise...” He took a deep breath in. “They do have their own makeup line, potions, fashion shows and promoting some items to help sell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Heartslabyul? That was a crime they just pulled!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they own a flower shop,” Lamario added as Yuu looked up to him “They would sometimes host tea parties events for special occasions. It's quite nice there. Sadly, they are brutal because of those ridiculous rules they put up around, let me tell you.” Lamario said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there are some that make it harder for some people in this town. I think the reason you got robbed is because you left your door unlocked and one of the rules is not to let your car door unlocked or you’ll get punished.” Cathleen sighed at what Crowley unfolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-For real?! So the punishment is that they can steal my stuff?! That’s ridiculous!” Yuu was dumbfounded. “How many rules are there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof, pretty much... around to a nine-hundred or more.” Lamario answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s outrageous,” Yuu commented. “Are they the only gangs I have to worry about?” Look back to Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With other well known gangs, Scarabia gang hasn’t done anything, but they do have some parties not too far from here. Rumors are suspicious of the leader, we are trying to figure out why that is. Ignihyde gang are really closed doors in their territory, we are keeping a close eye on them through computer systems. Diasomnia…” Crowley trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathleen tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What about them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty umm…” Lamario was trying to find words. “How do we explain it?” Looks to Cathleen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They… they are not approachable.” Crowley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Savanaclaw and Octavinelle already gave me a reason not to mess with them. What has that gang done?” Yuu asked, looking at Crowley who didn't have much of a reaction, he was looking at Cathleen and Lamario who were looking at each with concern. Their faces look scared stiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just listen to them about that…'' Jack said as Yuu looked at him, noticing how he is not even looking at Yuu in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they’re so bad, no offense, how come you guys haven’t caught them yet?” Yuu pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We’re working on it. Trust us with that. We’ve been trying to arrest others trying to form their gang as quickly as possible. We’re doing everything we can. Thank the great seven that they’re not as strong.” Crowley tried to sound positive about it, but there was something about the way he said it. Made it sound like it’s not promising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Yuu crossed their arms, not even looking up to officer Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting off topic, we’ll definitely still investigate for you, Yuu. It’ll take a while but we’ll definitely find out who did it and get your bag back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it’s really those gangsters...” Yuu is thinking about doing so many phone calls. First is they need a new phone first… that’s gonna be a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then there is nothing much we can do.” It made Yuu made a irked sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Yuu, truly am...” Crowley sympathized, Yuu however just didn’t want to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can arrest others, but not the ones causing problems? It made no sense!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7:45 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Crowley took Yuu home, Yuu wanted to say no, since they had enough of everything that's happened. Jack gave them his number if they ever got a new phone or found one to call if anything occurs. Cathleen hopes they’ll be alright as well as Lamario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yuu arrived at Royal Sword Apartment, before when they went for their door. They looked at Neige and Chenya’s apartment door. Since the notebook is in their bag now on the hands of someone. Would it hurt to ask to borrow theirs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu walks over to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B-23</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knocked on the door and waited for someone to open, it was Neige.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yuu! Hi!” Neige greeted them with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu barely put up a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Neige..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige's grin was gone as a concerned look formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Did Vil say something to you? Oh, dear. Why don’t you come in then?” Neige moved himself, opening the door for Yuu to walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu walks themselves inside of his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t small like Yuu’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fairly fit for two people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a homely looking apartment to Yuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yuu!” Chenya appeared in front of Yuu as they jumped a little and Neige closed the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenya, please stop scaring Yuu.” Neige walked over to Chenya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not my fault Yuu is so jumpy.” Chenya shrugged with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige giggles a bit while Yuu started to crack a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened at work?” Chenya asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu and Neige ended up sitting on the couch while Chenya was sitting on a chair next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu explained about work, it wasn’t a big deal, although Neige looked tense when Yuu mentioned Wraith jumped over the counter to Vil. And then about the cat demon creature chasing after Yuu, and lastly being robbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear lord, this is a lot. You haven’t been here longer than a week or even five days! I am so sorry you’re going through this…” Neige sympathized, and Yuu nodded at them giving him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they know who did it?” Chenya asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They left a card that had “Heartslabyul”.” Yuu said, Chenya was with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I see. Ah, Riddle and his rules~.” Cheny got off from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riddle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the gang leader, he’s also my friend.” Chenya said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re friends with a gang leader?” Yuu tensed up as Neige put a hand on Yuu’s shoulder, hopping to let them know to stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course! We’ve been friends since we were kids. It’s better being friends with them now, right?” Chenya said as he put both hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you part of his gang?” Yuu looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, rather not be a gang member or ever. Sounds like a lotta work.” Chenya chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu jumped from the couch to Chenya “is there a way for me to get my stuff back from him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenya hesitated, as his eyes drifted off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe we can sneak in and grab it! It’ll be hard since it’s heavily guarded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah? I mean it’s your bag and I don’t know what your bag looks like, silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...you're right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you able to sneak in?” Neige asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In two days, there will be an UnBirthday party they will hold in the afternoon. It’s a special occasion for them! They’ll close up their shop and it’s probably in there somewhere.” Chenya explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I got it! Why not bring Yuu to the Unbirthday party to celebrate their first time in town?” Neige chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be pretty suspicious?” Yuu asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heheh, I tried…” Neige smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… we’ll think of something! We got time.” Chenya smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu laughed nervously, “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige glanced at Yuu, looking distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay here with us, Yuu? In case you're not comfortable being in your own apartment room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, don’t worry…Oh! I forgot, is it okay if I can borrow your notebook? Since you know, mine is gone.” Yuu smiled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Here! Just remember to give it back.” Neige went over to a bookcase against the wall and took out the notebook and gave it to Yuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” Yuu smiled as Neige gave it to them. “I promise I won’t lose this one. Have a good night guys.” Yuu waved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige and Chenya said their goodbyes as they let Yuu leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>10:17 a.m.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was their day off.  Yuu didn’t really want to stay at the apartment. However, they thought they could talk with Chenya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was note left under Yuu’s door that said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Morning Yuu!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since you don’t have your cell phone. Might as well leave you a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’mma be at work for a while. I have some ideas about how to get inside. I’ll come back to talk with you at 3:00 p.m. when we meet up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See you till then,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenya'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another hour before they had painted little more on the canvas of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped for it to dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looked into the notebook about certain territories around town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang leader Riddle does own a flower shop called “Queen’s Roses''. Not too far from Cha Bella’s. It cringed Yuu at the thought that maybe they've been watching Yuu the entire time at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they hope it’s not the case. However that hope didn’t last very long since there was a creepy part of the notebook that said that he has members spying around areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If one breaks a rule of theirs, they will receive punishment either by stealing or getting beaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu closed the notebook and put it on their dresser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu didn’t want to go outside, they felt as if another scenario would happen again. But they can’t be cooped up in their apartment room forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have nothing on them so even if some gang tried to rob them, there is nothing to give. The only thing Yuu has to do is just try to walk away or run away if things get ugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes them wish they can go back home, but what would happen if they try to get back home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu wore some hoodie and jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they should walk around a store? Yuu wished they could go see Augustus at Coral Reef, but it was closed because it’s a Sunday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they’ll sit at a park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu walks out from Royal Sword Apartment and straight down to the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty mostly green grass with some flowers, some trees, a wishing well in the middle of the park, and around the park there was a long line of bushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu walks on the road, just glancing around the beautiful area. Some people were either walking by or jogging. Yuu thought it was odd for a second, but wanted to not think about it for a while by walking on the cement road. Almost forgetting what happened, but still. How could they forget?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice walk for about a half hour. Yuu walked over to one of the exits from the park, before walking past the bush walls exit. Yuu stopped themselves as a guy stopped mid fast to whirl around and notice Yuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank the great seven.” He panted as he grabbed both of Yuu’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please help me! They’re after me! I-I don’t know what to do!” A male spoke with auburn messy hair and cherry red panicked eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is after you?” Yuu quickly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s Heartslabyul gang! I broke one of their rules and they’re after me, please help me!” His hands gripped onto their shoulders like his life depends on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he went this way!” A voice from afar said that made Yuu rigid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s check!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why Yuu out of all people?! They couldn’t ignore nor walk away from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no other choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu grabbed the guy’s wrists and pulled him to run down with Yuu throughout the park to the other side of the end of the park. Yuu stopped quickly to look left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see him!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh*t!” The guy muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu pulled the guy running through the empty street down the curb running down the sidewalk. Trying to analyze where they are going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold it right there!” the voice was still far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu couldn’t look back. They were far away, but they were afraid it would make them even more anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?!” He asked frantically, trying to keep up with Yuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu noticed when they looked up, it was a shop around the corner that had a sign up on the side that said “MR. S’s Mystery Shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to be open! Please be open!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu turned the corner and pulled the guy behind the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly looked at the wooden door as they grabbed the handle, pushed in as it opened, they pulled in the male inside along with and closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu waited for them to run by, they hoped they'd run by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu listened closely from the door. Yuu’s chest felt tight when they heard footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must have gone down there! C’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu heard them running by going down a block. Yuu and the guy let out a sigh of relief as they slid against the door against the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me out there!” Yuu looked to an auburn male who grinned ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but for how long are you going to keep hiding from them?” His smile disappeared at what dawned on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you had to remind me...” His eyebrows forward into a worrisome look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! My lost little demons, running from gangsters I see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn male and Yuu both looked up to see a man in front of them, black and purple hat with black and purple dreads undercut. Paint body marks of what looked like a skeleton like. Even on his magenta purple vest had human skeleton ribs on top wearing a dark purple jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it if you two step away from the door, or else you’ll be stepped on.” He shrugged with that smile still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them got up from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry!” Yuu apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to be sorry for? You were practically running for your lives from what I just saw.” He laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank goodness your shop was open or else we’d still be trying to get away.” The male next to Yuu said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu looked around the guy’s shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was filled with a literal bunch of stuff. Sets of bookcase filled with practically books, jars and potion bottles. A piano and grandfather’s clock against the wall. A table with a crystal ball with a bunch of small crystals and a crystal skull. There was still more to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is… extraordinary.” Yuu was astonished with what was in this shop. Yuu's eyes landed upon a treasure chest, They wondered where he got that from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you! Interested in anything specific?” The man looked at Yuu curiously with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, I don’t have money with me at the moment… Who’re you by the way if you don’t mind me asking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh pardon me, I am Sam. Welcome to MR. S’s Mystery Shop. Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too! So sorry to intrude. I must be going”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same.” The guy said deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Come back anytime when you have the chance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu opened the door to look around, “All clear.” They said as he came out from the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve never got your name?” The guy looked to Yuu as they glanced back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Yuu, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Ace,” He smiled. “I can’t thank you enough, if only there was something to repay you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there is no need for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I insist! Hopefully they’ll find someone who broke their rules!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What rule did you break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I was trying to bribe someone off the street with a little something. I guess you can’t bribe someone, but Heartslabyul can do it with no consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you trying to bribe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, some fairy dust in a bottle.” He smirked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course…” Yuu sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Now I know where to go! But let’s be quick.” Ace grabbed Yuu’s arm as they sprinted back to the corner away from the mystery shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+ + + + </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu and Ace were inside a small café, he ordered Yuu and himself cherry pie Frappuccino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting down on a two chair table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to pay you back.” They reassured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you don’t have too!” He laughed “Can’t believe you never had these before! It’s as good as having a slice of cherry pie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu took a sip from the straw from the red and white beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, it’s really good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious!” Yuu grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right? So, uh.. I never seen you around before? Did you just move here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu nodded, taking more sips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! That’s crazy! No offense if I read a town called “Twisted Wonderland” I would have second thoughts.” Ace laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think there would be a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes names have reasons why they were named the way they were!” Yuu raises an eyebrow as they smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. Haha, it’s too late now. Well hey, at least you got away from the Heartslabyul gang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s smirk turned puzzled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yesterday my car door was unlocked while I was running away from a crazy small demon, when I got back, my car door was opened, my money, my bag filled with my phone, and my stuff were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s eyes widened as he listened to Yuu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! That’s scary!.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cops are still looking if it was that Heartslabyul gang or some other gangs or the weak gangs. If it’s the weak gangs then I can get my stuff back. If not and it’s Heartslabyul there is nothing they can do.” Yuu explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so unfair! You just moved here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind telling Officer Crowley that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, taking a sip of the Frappuccino drink and putting it back on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do hope you’ll get your stuff back. Sorry that I pulled you into my mess then.” he frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. For the past three days, I’ve witnessed some crazy scenarios. I can’t seem to catch a break.  I work at Coral Reef and I hope I don’t get squeezed by those scary twins, and I work at that clothing store that Pomefiore gang are practically gonna be around at times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite a bit.” Ace commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. So far I have met two gangs. I’m terrified to meet the rest.” Yuu cringes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least some of them don’t have some stupid strict rules like Heartslabyul. It’s so annoying with that gang. If I had to choose a particular gang, I would pick the Scarabia gang. I heard that their night club is amazing! The food and drinks are so good there!” His eyes practically glimmered at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they don’t sound bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! But they could be doing something there, Scarabia gang are well known for a reason.” Ace shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu shivered a little at the thought. He was right. Crowley did say something about their leader…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You mentioned a small demon, what happened to that?” Ace asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it got caught by Officer Crowley. Thank goodness or else I probably would have been barbecued with the guy who helped me yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Who helped ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a really nice guy, he was half wolf and big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Ace took a sip of their Frappuccino from the straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace almost choked on their straw as they coughed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu stood from their seat as they patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace coughed “Ah! I’m fine! You said he was half wolf, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White hair? Golden eyes? Macho looking dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu probably regret ever answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuu, he’s from the Savanaclaw gang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s eyes widened as they felt their stomach sink as they sat back down on their chair. Remembering the first day they were walking around and seeing that damaged car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What? He seemed so nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he would. You should watch out who you talk to. People can seem nice until they reveal their true colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley said they don’t come out at daylight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s his assumption. Since you’re new here, of course they’ll be gangs going after you. You’re practically an easy target. But I guess being friends with him should be an alright thing. Unless you piss off the guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu hated hearing the sound of the first part. But he is right, Yuu moved into this town without any clue of who these gangsters are what they are capable of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is aggravating…” Yuu commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, duh, we all go through this.” Ace said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu looked into Ace’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would happen if I tried to move out here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace’s eyes became shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, there was someone who tried to move out. To sneak out of here actually. I don’t remember their name but, one of the gangs practically stopped them and killed them. Cracked their skull open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s body felt cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the gangsters, if you want to leave this town. You have to go through only death’s doors.” Ace said as if it were a promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. If I stay, I’ll probably be tortured and get killed. If I try to leave then I'm dead. This is a no-win situation.” Yuu groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As obvious as that is.” Ace laughed with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else should I know?” Yuu asked, taking a drink from the straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu squinted at Ace. They turned their head a bit back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out the window, three guys were talking to another. All wore a white shirt with a diamond red or black vest on top were mix with white blazers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said don’t! It’s the Heartslabyul gang.” Ace whispered, sounding distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu quickly whipped their head back to nervous looking Ace, however he was trying to keep his cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Yuu asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to sneak out. We go front, we’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace turned his head to look at the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sneak from the back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu shook their head, “Look, maybe we can wait for a while. They’ll leave and we’ll make a break for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for how long? I need to get home to see my older brother or else he’ll freak out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu looked back at them outside and turned back to Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try the back.” Yuu said as Ace nodded. They slowly got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow my lead.” Ace whispered. They both walked past the counter, then bathroom doors to the exit door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace pushes the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuu looked back, they were still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu and Ace ran out from the café as he closed the door as they both looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way!” Ace said as he ran to the left behind the building. Yuu trying to keep down the alleyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace halts himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sh*t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Are more Heartslabyul members?” Yuu whispered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Ace said, looking tensed. “I don’t understand… Why are there so many around?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, they’re really after you…” Yuu felt sorry for the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do they even know we’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re like hawks! Man! If only I had my phone, I’d call my brother to save us! Sh*t.” Ace said as was patting on his sides pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only I had my phone too…” Yuu looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry I have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s eyebrows foreword as they looked up to Ace, holding up a phone with missed calls from Augustus and text messages from Neige or Chenya or unknown messages. Behind it Yuu recognized their red and black phone case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is their phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace’s frightened expression slowly turned mischievous as Yuu began to step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Yuu practically glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said before Yuu, you should be careful who you talk to around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu was heated with anger at the realization,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You were the one that robbed my car!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, such an assumption! Accusing me?” Ace mocked as he stepped forward to Yuu as they took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just an innocent bystander.” He pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Innocent bystander, my ass!” Yuu snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bumped into someone from behind as they jumped to look up to see a male with dark blue hair and light blue eyes, who had a spade mark on his right eye. Wearing the same outfit as the guys from in front of the café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! You should have seen your face from before when Grim almost tried to spit fire at you!” Ace laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew who the creature was?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they plan this all along?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu backed themselves against the wall looking at both the Ace and the blue haired male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Yuu, will you come with us peacefully or want to be taken by force?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the f*ck do you guys want?! You have my bag with literally my money!” Yuu was watching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out when we take you to Riddle.” Ace stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?! You’re gonna kill me, is that it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Yuu’s eyes turned to the other male as he gave them an irked expression. “You either come with us or I’ll knock you out. Don’t waste our precious time.” He lifted both of his hands up and made one hand clench hitting it against his other hand on his palm as a threat to Yuu as they stiffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they run, it might make things worse!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu took a deep breath, making Ace smirk confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made a wise choice.” Ace smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu gave him a death glare as Deuce grabbed Yuu’s arm taking them out from the alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is Yuu gonna tell Chenya?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3:15PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be resting at home, you know!” Fletcher glared up at Rielle as they walked on the sidewalk. Wearing a purple sweatshirt with green dark green sweatpants. Fletcher wore a yellow buttoned shirt with blue jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to do some errands anyway!” Rielle groaned as he rubbed the back of the nape. His neck was wrapped around with bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad is gonna be so mad at you!” Fletcher reminded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can be mad or be glad he doesn’t have to go out.” Rielle said before entering a small mart they went in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waved at the cashier that waved back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into one of the aisles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Cajun seasoning… Cajun seasoning…” Rielle looking through the seasoning section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they have any here…” Fletcher was looking with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gggreat.” Rielle rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi, you two!” Rielle and Fletcher looked to their left of the aisle to see Neige holding a shopping basket. wore a sweater half was blue bottom had a mustard color, the middle of the print had birds and small snowflakes. Underneath how a white blue check pattern with on his collar was a red bowtie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neige! Hi!” Fletcher greeted as Rielle waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard what happened two days ago, shouldn’t you be resting at home, Rielle?” Neige asked pointed at his bandaged neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Fletcher glared at Rielle as he patted him on the head, Fletcher grabbed his hand slowly off from his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate staying at home. Rather be out.” Rielle said as he kept looking for the Cajun seasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fletcher looked to Neige “How did you know what happened?” Neige walks over to them as he exlains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My new neighbor, Yuu, told me. Ah, I feel so bad for them… did you hear what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know Yuu! Wait, what happened?” Fletcher looked nervous as Rielle glanced at the Neige at the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone stole Yuu’s bag from the inside of their car along with money, notebook and their phone. They said Heartslabyul must have done it because they left their piece of evidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Rielle exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, goodness…” Fletcher shriveled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Not only that before they were also chased down by a small cat demon creature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rielle and Fletcher, both were confused as they looked back to Neige.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Rielle raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Yuu said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, what if monsters are emerging to take over and are allies with the gang?!” Fletcher hugged himself in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush!” Rielle snapped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuu seems miserable. I thought I could make something for them, but I realized I have no idea what to make for them. Do you know what they would like by any chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had a slice of apple pie during break at work.” Rielle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good!” Neige smiled. “I can make them an apple pie then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave them the last slice then?! Augustus said to save it for the last customer.” Fletcher</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Augustus doesn’t know.” Rielle waved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rielle…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige giggles a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys seen Yuu at all? Chenya wanted to help get their bag, but they weren’t at their apartment yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fletcher gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s not make any more conclusions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fletcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They could have gone to work or maybe a long walk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right, they do come back at night so I hope they’ll return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too.” Fletcher nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige hesitated an idea as he looked to the two with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys doing anything later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. My dad is supposed to come visit at like 10:00pm.” Rielle answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being dragged by him.” Fletcher laughed a little to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we can make the apple pie together and spend some time with Yuu!” Neige advised as Fletcher rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in!” Rielle quickly answered as Fletcher spun their head to the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rielle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can have a slice, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Yuu let’s you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good idea. Yuu has to be so stressed out, maybe it’ll cheer them up.” Rielle stated, Fletcher blinked as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think they need it.” Neige grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rielle began to ask “What should we get to make the apple pie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me look up a recipe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as he took out his phone to look up some recipes as Fletcher looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! This one has five stars!” Fletcher smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige looked into it, reading it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! This one sounds good!” Neige smiled ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found one of the items for Neige for the apple pie while Rielle did find some items for himself, even the Cajun seasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, have a nice day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Neige gave the cashier a sweet smile before grabbing the bag of items he got for the apple pie as he followed Rielle and Fletcher who already bought their own items, out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hurry home before it gets dark.” Fletcher looked around shakened up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, scared Leona is gonna jump on you?” Rielle teases as he grinned at Fletcher glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny! I thought I was gonna become dinner at the time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re more of an appetizer.” Rielle snickered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rielle! You’re not being funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Neige ogling at Rielle and Fletcher as they were walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I thought taking a shortcut to a video game store would be the quickest way. The only quick way was the Savanaclaw territory alleyway,” Neige’s eyes widened as Rielle was telling the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augustus said as long we’re not bothering anyone we’re okay. However, I would have gotten a lecture if he found out that we did go through, ehehe... When we were walking past the alleyway. We didn’t do anything until Fletcher got so scared that he was walking faster than I was, he accidentally stepped on someone’s tail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige mouthed an “Oh my goodness” as Fletcher nodded closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And whose tail was it? His unlucky day, it was Leona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rielle snickered “I feel bad for laughing—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are not.” Fletcher interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Fletcher’s face was freaking hilarious!” Rielle laughed a bit “Leona was pissed. So I quickly scooped up Fletcher like a bride and ran for our lives! Thank goondess that we got out from the territory to down the street as soon as cars started coming from left and right! We got away, but yeah we never went through that alleyway ever again. We never got that game until the next day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least you guys were not hurt.” Neige reassured smiling at Fletcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wouldn’t be laughing if we did get hurt.” Rielle admitted as he pat Fletcher's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean if </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> did get hurt!” Fletcher playfully nudged his stomach. As Rielle flinched a bit, almost dropping the two bags he was carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a guppy.” Rielle laughed as he ruffled up Fletcher’s hair messy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not!” Fletcher laughed and pushed his hand off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige cracked a giggle at them. Happy to see them playing around feels nice to him. He wished it happened more often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped this would be a day of laughs and smiles for tonight for his new friend, Yuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while close to Royal Sword apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll come over in later on once we put our stuff in the fridge!” Rielle told Neige as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rielle and Fletcher went to the other side across from the Royal Sword apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Neige went inside the apartment building, saw to their right of the counter, Agatha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was tying her fuchsia colored bow around her purple collar blouse then steady’s her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Agatha!” He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Neige! Do you need something?” She gave him a smile back as he walked over to her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, do you know when Yuu left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I saw them left somewhere around 11:00am?” She answered him. She noticed Neige's eyes looked concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Neige?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped out from his thoughts. “Oh… it’s nothing, I was curious what time they left. I just want to make sure they were okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agatha took a deep breath as her eyebrow narrowed. “Y’know Neige. You can’t keep living your life in fear for everyone. I understand we are living in a dangerous place, but we have to keep going and protect ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know...” Neige said, “but I feel as if there is something wrong and I don’t know what it is...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, I feel that way with everyone here. Especially you Neige. I don’t know where to begin with those horrible rumors of you being a bad person! I’ve known you since you were a little boy. There is not a mean bone in your body.” She vented as Neige gave her a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. At least you and my friends know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a warm smile as she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A phone rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to take this!” Agatha said as she picked up the phone. He nodded as he walked off waving bye as she waved bye to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige walked past some doors as he stopped at his door. Before using the keys to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a glance at Yuu’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in his gut makes him feel on edge. He’s not sure why that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped maybe it’s nothing but at the same time. It may be for a reason. He opens the door to go inside to greet Chenya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neige asked if they heard anything from Yuu. Chenya only shrugged and said he’ll wait until they get back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only concerns Neige even more for some reason with a thought…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where could they be?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D <br/>Chapter 9 will be up soon!<br/>Please let me know your thoughts and thank you so much for the kudos!<br/>Ya'll are amazing!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to all! :D I am so shook about the amount of bookmarks and kudos I've gotten!</p><p>Thank you all so much it really shows to me you are enjoying this fanfic!</p><p>Sadly I am back on online classes so it'll be slow with uploading chapters<br/>But I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as I can!</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy this one!</p><p>plz don't be mad at me X"D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:00am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt as if they were hit by a train, numb around their shoulders or their stomach.</p><p>Yuu didn’t remember what happened other than alleyway of the Heartslabyul members taking them away. </p><p>Their vision was black.</p><p>They made a slight groan as they tried to move their arms. Yuu felt their rear was sitting on something wooden. Their arms were wrapped around it. It felt like a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfold. They are awake.” A male voice said.</p><p> </p><p>The dark vision was lifted as it’s now bright.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu squinted trying to see.</p><p> </p><p>Bright sunny day, shining on what Yuu looked in front of them was a wide table with a tablecloth on, it had a bunch of desserts like cakes or muffins, A basket of apples, tarts, a tea set and a three handle candle not even lit with Roses around it. Yuu then noticed a male on a huge red heart chair.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly made him look small.</p><p> </p><p>He had red hair and on top had a small golden crown that was parted on his left.</p><p>His suit is like the other members but buttoned up. Wrapped around his left shoulder is a black cape inside red with a white collar on top.</p><p> </p><p>His gray eyes felt as if they were looking into Yuu’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning~! Did you sleep well?”</p><p>Yuu glanced to the side next to him was a man with orange hair, the top half of his hair was pulled into a ponytail.</p><p>He had green eyes, under his right eye had a red mark diamond shape. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt a throbbing in their head as Yuu couldn’t even look.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, the feeling will wear off.” The male from the heart chair said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… where the hell am I?— Argh! What the hell did you do to me?!” Yuu asked, groaning from the throbbing in their head as they felt a cold sweat down their chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in the Tea Garden.” he only answered the first question as he analyzed Yuu movements from them tied up to the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why the hell am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” He took his tea cup and took a sip.</p><p>“We brought you here for my tea party.” brought the tea cup onto the saucer.</p><p> </p><p>“F-For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To welcome you of course.” Redhead said with a smile, Yuu had a feeling that smile was hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right! Was stealing my bag part of that?!”</p><p>Yuu’s eyes widened as they looked away, and couldn't look at him. For some reason everything became so bright it hurts their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That was part of your punishment. For leaving a car door unlocked was a foolish thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t properly argue back as they tried to glare at the red head. But everything was so bright.</p><p>“—I-It wasn’t my fault! That cat demon chased me down—“ It dawned on them that Ace mentioned the name Grim. Did they plan this to happen?!</p><p> </p><p>“So disappointing that people don’t take responsibility and yell at us for doing what is right.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tried to look at him as the brightness was dialing down.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You must be Riddle, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Riddle Rosehearts.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was able now to glare at him in the eyes this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you capture me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I just told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“There h-has to be a.. reason! Do I look like a-an idiot to you?” They cringed as their stomach felt if they had knives stabbing in their stomach. They didn’t know if it was the ropes or what.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to answer that?” He smirked “Don’t you want your bag back?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked up to him, puzzled.</p><p>There has to be a catch Yuu thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’ll.. give it back?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s throat for some reason felt right enough for them to barely speak as they coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but,” he then starts to chuckle, “I think you need to learn more of your lesson, I did think of a little game for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu cringed even more. Of course they would.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re <em> able </em> to win. You’ll have your bag back. If not, you’ll leave here empty handed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do .. do you do this to e-every.. person that b-breaks the rules?”  Yuu tries to speak, feeling nauseous as they lower their head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a rare event. Especially on an unbirthday party.”  Riddle said as he got up.</p><p>“It is when I feel to be fair for once, but someone has to be taught the hard way, right.” He made it sound like it wasn’t a question at the end. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t argue as they started coughing up.</p><p> </p><p>“—W-What the h-hell did … you do to m-me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is part of your lesson. I told you not to worry. You’ll feel better until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why —“ Yuu interrupted by coughing up.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle only watched them as they coughed up. No sign of concern was ever shown on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“— did you d-do th-this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem to remember when you arrived here, we used fairy dust to calm you down when my members took you in and you tried to pick a fight. Another lesson, you’ll have to play the game while you are drugged.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t remember that happened?! They remember going with the members from the alley way.</p><p> </p><p>“Untie them.”</p><p>Riddle ordered as Yuu looked around and noticed a dark green hair male and yellow eyes with glasses on.</p><p>Yuu noticed he had three leaf clover mark under his left eye.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt free as he and the orange haired guy both grabbed Yuu by the arms to force them up to follow Riddle as they walked away behind from the Tea garden.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was thankful they could walk, but they felt as if their legs were a little wobbly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fun!” The orange haired male consoles them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, not for them, Cater. Look at them.” The dark green haired male said.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean for them.” He lets out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts begin to spiral about what they are talking about, what game could they be part of?</p><p> </p><p>Like a hangman or something?!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt the two men drop Yuu as they walked back, they didn’t realize where they were in front of was a bush entrance until they got up to see bush walls.</p><p> </p><p>“For this game, you’ll have to go through the huge maze.” Yuu looked behind to Riddle. To his left was Ace and the blue hair male.</p><p>To his right is the dark green haired male with the white fedora and who green hair said is Cater next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s simple, all you have to do is figure a way out to survive and to make it to the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu flinched a little hearing “survive”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you—… y-you mean s-survive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well both of my men beside me will try to prevent you from trying to reach the end.” Riddle crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu scowled at him “Th-That’s not fair—“ they protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Life isn’t fair.” Riddle shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You ..drugged m-m-me on purpose for th-this I bet!” Yuu accused.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pin this on me. You’re the one that came into this town. You foolishly moved here for whatever reason unprepared and you can’t even protect yourself properly. How dense can you be?”</p><p> </p><p>“..I—I don’t want to be part o-o-of this stupid game!” Yuu trying to form out words.</p><p>Whatever the fairy dust was, it made Yuu’s throat tighten enough for them not to speak well.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle a sarcastic smile forms “Oh? So you want to lose all of your belongings? There were some items in that bag of yours that my members found quite intriguing enough to sell through black markets. Be glad that I kept them nice and locked up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes were filled with rage.</p><p> </p><p>“...F-Fine!”</p><p> </p><p>The men beside him all smug.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll.. p-play your g-game!” Yuu spatted.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle then took out something from his pocket was a golden pocket watch.</p><p> </p><p>“You have at least 15 minutes to run as fast you can into the maze before four of my men will try to get you. You have 3 hours to make it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-If I win, ..y-you’ll give m-me all my stuff r-right?” Yuu wanted to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I just told you that before. You really are a densed.” Riddle looked at the time then to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tried to kick their legs to run, as soon as they did, they tripped. Ignoring the laughter who they assumed was Ace.</p><p>Yuu wishes that they'd beat his ass if it wasn’t for their current state.</p><p> </p><p>They run off through the maze.</p><p> </p><p>-+-</p><p> </p><p>For a while picking up speed through a path that seems endless, they turned to a corner to find themselves at a dead end.</p><p>“F*ck!” They turned themselves around, only to stop as they hit themselves against the bushy wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!” hold their head with their hand as their fingers were tangled around their short black hair. They felt as if someone was beating their head.</p><p>Yuu took a deep breath </p><p>“Y-You can .. do th-this!” Trying to whisper to themselves.</p><p>As they pushed themselves off from the bushy wall. Trying to run quickly to another path. </p><p>Trying to ignore their killing headache.</p><p>Yuu can’t help but think about how long this was going to take?!</p><p>They can’t possibly be in this maze forever.</p><p>It’s not that big, right?</p><p> </p><p>Picking up their legs as fast as they can but no matter, they ended up at a dead end three times past. Feeling sick on the way.</p><p>How long has time gone by they thought.</p><p>Riddle said 15 minutes for Yuu to run out before the guys beside him were to come in.</p><p>Yuu stops as their vision is becoming giddy. They couldn’t help but put their knees down.</p><p>They feel as if they’ve been spinning themselves around for a long while. They want to just lay down on the dirt to rest but there is no time for that!</p><p>Slowly picking themselves up trying to run but their legs began to feel heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“C-C’mon!” Yuu muttered as they tried to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu~?” The back of the hair of their nape rises at a voice, almost to where they are.</p><p> </p><p>“F*ck.” Yuu mumbled  as they tried to move as fast as they could. Their legs began slowly to give out.</p><p>No no no! Yuu thought. </p><p>Fatigue builds up in their stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you? Do you want some help?”</p><p>The voice was coming closer.</p><p> </p><p><em> What a liar </em>.</p><p>Yuu thought as they tried their best move. There is a corner leading Yuu to a path. Yuu hopes that it’s not a dead end or else they're done!</p><p>Their legs began to feel weak. </p><p>C'mon move! Yuu thought again.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu leaped enough to grab the corner to pull themselves to the corner of the other side.</p><p> </p><p>To Yuu’s relief, another path!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu grabs the bushes of the maze to climb themselves to keep moving as fast as they can!</p><p>They were slowly reaching to the middle of the path.</p><p> </p><p>As they try to grip onto another bush to keep moving. Their luck, they pulled parts of the bush that began to tear off as they fell onto the ground with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!” They groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu turned themselves up to see the orange haired male before, Cater, At the corner Yuu grabbed onto.</p><p> </p><p>“I do admit, it’s not fair for you to be in this vulnerable state. But what can you do?” Cater shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Shut up!” Yuu spat and quickly turned themselves away and began to climb from the ground to try to reach the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Eeeh~ that’s cold. I haven’t done anything and yet you decided to be mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tried to ignore him, they felt a sharp kick in the stomach that made them flinch back.</p><p>They moved their head up to see it was Cater.</p><p> </p><p>How did he move so quick—</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looks back to where Cater is at that corner. </p><p>Still.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a unique power, pretty cool, right?” Original Cater said.</p><p> </p><p>The other Cater gave a sharp kick in the stomach again as Yuu yelped in agony.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cay, not so hard on the poor kid!” Another Cater stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Riddle said to teach this guy a lesson, right? This is what they get!” A Cater snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu groans as they try to lift themselves up, their arms wrapped around their stomach. </p><p>Yuu's nausea kicks in.</p><p>Next thing Yuu is forever humiliated, their throat swell up as they couldn’t help but puke.</p><p>A Cater jumped back a bit “Oh gross!”</p><p>“Ah, see I told you you were too rough.” B Cater pouted.</p><p> </p><p>They coughed up, feeling light headed. Yuu felt a tight grip on their hair as they lifted them up.</p><p>Looking up to A Cater who knelt down.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, so sorry. Do you still want our <em> help </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“F*ck you!” Yuu spits at his face, he begins to give a threatening glance that makes them tense up.</p><p>A Cater knee hits Yuu’s face.</p><p>“Ah Yuu, that wasn’t very nice~” B Cater mocked as they chuckled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>A Cater slams their head on the ground where they puked.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you like that?!” A Cater blurted.</p><p> </p><p>With a blink of an eye before I could give a glance, the clones disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s picked themselves up, feeling dizzy as the world spins around them. Groans from the sharp pain in their stomach and their face.</p><p>The only thing they are glad is they can move again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s unfair to have all the fun, I’ll let the others know you are over here~.” Yuu's vision became a little clear as they saw his white phone out.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing you getting beat up was quite entertaining! Good thing I won’t be the only one to see it~” He smiled smugly. His thumb tapped onto his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was puzzled for a second but had a realization that made them boil up.</p><p>Did this bastard record them?! Yuu thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I-If.. I wasn’t d-drugged up.. Y-You’re gonna be sorry!” Yuu tried to threaten as they spit out a little bit of blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that’s cute you know~” Cater cooed as Yuu glared daggers at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You better hurry or else the others will find you too.” he laughed as Yuu took all their might to run as fast as they can to the other corner of the maze leading to another path away from Cater. Thanking the universe that they can move now. Trying to ignore the pain in their stomach or their dizziness.</p><p>Taking the next corner on their left leads to another path. Thank goodness!</p><p>They’re not going to let those bastards win!</p><p>They just can’t!</p><p> </p><p>Running as fast they can, they noticed as they stopped to see there are three paths to take.</p><p>Sh*t! </p><p>One of them leads to a dead end.</p><p> </p><p>Which way?! </p><p> </p><p>They looked back to see nothing. but it won’t be for long as they look back at each path.</p><p>A flash zaps past them as they jumped with a scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu hoo~!”</p><p>A voice chimed Yuu recognized as they looked back to see Ace with the blue hair guy with the spade mark.</p><p>Both with evil smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Better be careful to choose what path or else you’ll end up at a <em> dead </em> end.” Ace said.</p><p>Yuu didn’t hesitate but to run into the left path as they started to hear them chase them down.</p><p> </p><p>They see way down two corners. Which dammit which?!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sprinted to the right leading them to another path on the left.</p><p>This makes them feel as if they are gonna reach the end! They’re not too sure however.</p><p>They’ve been lucky so far!</p><p> </p><p>That luck soon faded as their head began to feel a sharp headache, making them clutch their head hissing from the pain. Keeping their legs up to not slow down.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Deuce, I think our poor friend seems to be having trouble!” Ace mocked.</p><p> </p><p>The other who was called Deuce responded, “I think so too.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t pay attention to them as Yuu’s head was spiraling a bit. Their legs were wobbly a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>This was a literal nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Not again!</p><p> </p><p>“First off, they should just stop running!” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt a huge metal hit them as they fell hard to the ground as they yelled out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked up to see a cauldron on them.</p><p> </p><p>Ace began to laugh hysterically as they noticed the two were getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha! look at you! You’re flat as a pancake!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu manages to push off the cauldron trying to get up but as soon as they do. Deuce picks them by the collar, pushing them backwards. Yuu stumbled as they fell back onto Ace as he held themselves up by the shoulders with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Let go!” Yuu yelled as they tried to struggle off.</p><p>Yuu then felt a punch strike right into their stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu's mouth was open with a yelp in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Deuce! Hit them with all you got!” Ace laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Deuce throws in fist at Yuu’s face and kicks them in the ribs.</p><p>Ace lets them go as they fall right down to their knees. Deuce kicks them in the face as they flopped over on their side letting out a hiss.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu wants to tell them to stop, but begging for mercy is what they want.</p><p> </p><p>Ace grabs them by the hair, like A Cater clone did.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve given up or what? This could be over if you just say the words.” Ace smiled.</p><p>Yuu glares dangerously at Ace who formed a smug.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Like f*cking hell..!” Yuu snapped furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s good! Because this is a hell you’re gonna be in for a long time--”</p><p> </p><p>Just when Ace was busy talking, Yuu managed with half of their strength to throw a punch directly to his face.</p><p>“F*ck!” Ace lets go as they pull back as he clenches his face in pain.</p><p>Before Deuce could strike, Yuu quickly got up to lift their knee to hit his crotch.</p><p>He backs away his hands covering his area as he groans in agony going down to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stumbled, tried to ignore the pain from their ribs to try their best to run off in the right corner down to another path as they could.</p><p>Yuu can hear Ace rant from a far until they were further away.</p><p> </p><p>They tripped on the way but managed to crawl up to run still. As they see fourth paths, they can’t wait, they manage to go through the third path running until they turned to a corner to hide behind as they stopped to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Their nausea was kicking in once more as they began to puke a bit again, coughing up.</p><p>Yuu touched their face, their bottom lip had a bloody split, and their nose had a tiny speck of blood dripped. Hissed when they quickly pulled their hand away from their forehead.</p><p> </p><p>They rested up against the bushy wall, they felt their head beating and spiraling up.</p><p>They need to move now!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu started to move their legs to run down the path leading to them hoping that it would be close to the end of this game.</p><p>Yuu’s legs were running as their legs seemed to go wobbly a bit as it made them feel anxious.</p><p>Yuu tries their best to keep moving, trying to block out the spinning sensation.</p><p>Before they take a turn to another path.</p><p>Yuu jumped as a flash of light shined from the opposite corner as they jumped back.</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>Yuu looked around to notice the green haired male with the glasses from before. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m honestly surprised you’ve made it this far with the way you look right now.” He spoke,</p><p>he didn’t sound as mocking as the other three, however there was something off. </p><p>Yuu narrowed their eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not ...g-g-giving!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t, I don’t blame you.” Yuu blinked at him, mystified.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu noticed in his hand was some sort of pen with a red crystal on it. He puts it back in his suit pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He took a few steps towards them making Yuu jump back, flinching as they began to knelt down. Their legs were starting to give out again.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Get away!” Yuu exclaimed backing away against the bushy wall. He only stood there watching Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s rare for me to even get ahead of anyone in this maze.” He said, as he held his hand out. “Please, come with me or they’ll be here and you’ll have no chance of getting out.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why… y-you h-helping?” Yuu asked, coughing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You being in this state is unnecessary. I don't like that Riddle is doing this to someone.” Yuu wants to not trust this guy, they were fooled by Ace but not this time!</p><p>However, something seems genuine about him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu! Come out! Where the <b><em>f*uck</em></b> are you?!”</p><p>Yuu and the guy can hear Decue’s voice from a distance, making Yuu’s cringe as their face looks pale.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu didn’t hesitate but to grab his hand as he put them over his shoulder and ran off carrying Yuu to a path.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who a-are… y-you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Trey Clover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t respond as he looked around to run off the other path.</p><p>For a while he took them paths straight, left or right.</p><p>Yuu wondered how much time had passed.</p><p>Trey made a quick halt to put down Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take you further down, if I do, Riddle is going to have my head, knowing I’m defying his order. You have to go on your own on this one. Go straight and then right, okay?” Trey looks to Yuu to make sure he pointed down.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nodded, “O-Okay.. Thanks a-a-again!” smiled at Trey as he smiled back then ran back.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu starts to sprint down to the path, feeling at least some hope to be out from this dumb game!</p><p>As soon as Yuu took turn to the corner to their way out.</p><p> </p><p>It was a dead end.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Yuu, thought you had the taste of victory huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu head whirled around to see, blocking their way were the four members.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! I can’t believe you fell for the nice guy act, twice! You really blew my expectations away.”</p><p>Ace laughed, Yuu noticed his nose was stained with blood. Their brown eyes glared right to Trey who formed a cruel smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You t-t-tricked… me?!” Yuu spit venomed at Trey just shrugged with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you expect from us gangsters, Yuu, it’s so cute that you are completely densed.” Cater laughed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just beat them up, we’ve clearly won!” Ace declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh <em> no </em>!” Yuu argued as Ace’s eyebrows forward.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just because y-you say i-it’s done doesn’t m--mean I am!” Giving every single dangerous glare to the members.</p><p>Ace raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even stable to fight against us!” Ace complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Says th-the guy that g-got punched!” Yuu snapped, making Ace give a threatening look.</p><p> </p><p>A flash hits them in the gut as they fall backwards with yelp. They clenched their stomach with their arms like a shield.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a fight? I’ll give you one.” Deuce walked towards them, putting his pen back in his pocket. Grabs them by the collar to pick them up.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for before!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu closed their eyes as they tried to struggle from his strong grip.</p><p>A fist hits Yuu’s head, making them fall right back down on the ground as the pain surfaced on their back and irritating headache forms. Their vision begins to wear out.</p><p>Deuce begins to kick Yuu in the stomach, not once, not twice.</p><p>Several times.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! That’s what you get!” Ace cheered.</p><p> </p><p>When will this nightmare end?! Yuu thought as another kick hit them in the head. Feeling as if they were to black out.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys... do you smell that?” Cater asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu waited for another strike in the gut but didn’t receive. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t tell what was going on, they took a whiff of breath air to breathe but they smelled something distant… smoke?</p><p> </p><p>“The hell?” Deuce mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s coming from the entrance! Let’s head down there now!” Trey announced</p><p> </p><p>“What about them?” Ace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll leave them here. Besides they won’t be able to get out of here. Nobody does. Let’s go! Riddle is probably in danger!” Yuu heard them run out.</p><p>Leaving Yuu on the ground bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tries to push them off, they feel ill to get up. No matter, the pain was unbearable as their arms wobbled trying to get up.</p><p>Letting a moan from the pain in their stomach.</p><p>Yuu flinched and felt as if someone was picking them up from the ground by the arms. </p><p>Yuu’s head quickly turned to look up to feel some relief to see purple hair cat ears with piercings.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for being late to the party.” Chenya said with a sheepish smile. He picked them up slowly bridal style, running out from the dead end to somewhere.</p><p>Yuu’s eyes seemed to not focus when they gave out seeing all black.</p><p> </p><p>-+-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3:45pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuu groans a bit, shuffling up feeling a soft cushion they were trying to get comfortable.</p><p>They felt a sharp pain in their stomach, hissing.</p><p>Yuu wonders why does their stomach hurt--</p><p> </p><p>It hit them,</p><p> </p><p> Heartslabyul.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly lifts themselves up from whatever they are on.</p><p> </p><p>Another sharp pain in their stomach made them clench their stomach with their arms wrapped around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu! Thank goodness, you’re awake!”</p><p>Yuu looked at the voice and next to them was Neige on a chair, holding a wet towel. Yuu’s lips parted, feeling a sting from their bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“...N-N-Neige!” Yuu spew a word out. However it’s still shaky from that strange drug.</p><p>Realizing, they are in Neige and Chenya’s apartment room on their couch with a soft blanket and a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Please rest back down. You really are in bad shape! Thank goodness you have no broken bones though. Augustus knows what happened, he was really worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Where.. Ch-Chenya?” Yuu looked around as Neige sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“He is in bed, he used up a lot of his unique magic today. He and I drove you all the way back here. He managed to get your bag back from the inside of the territory!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu's eyes widened to Neige as they grabbed their bag up on their lap.</p><p>Yuu grabbed it quickly, opening up the front zipper to look inside.</p><p>It had their wallet, notebook, their phone, keys and others.</p><p>Yuu felt a big relief with weak laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I wish Ch-Chenya.. w-was awake! H-He o-o-owe my th-thanks.” Yuu smiled a bit of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“YUU!” Yuu jumped as they heard a squeal as they looked up to see Fletcher run around the couch to give Yuu a hug as he wrapped his arms around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness! I thought I would never see you again!” He wailed as he cried.</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled back to let go by the ponytailed redhead Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you embarrass me..” Rielle laughed a bit,</p><p>Then gazed at Yuu. “I am really glad you are alright. But jeez I thought I had a bad Monday.”</p><p>Rielle tried to joke at the end as Fletcher used his elbow at his gut for him to stop talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What happened a-at H-Heartslabyul? H-How did y-y-ou kn-kn-ow? ” Yuu looked to Neige.</p><p>He took a deep breath before speaking,</p><p>“Chenya found out you were captured by the gang. When Chenya got your bag, something unexpected happened, what he described was a cat demon going after Riddle and it was trying to burn everything down in the garden! Chenya got the chance to get you out when the members were going after the cat demon.” Neige explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Grim…” Yuu blurted.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I r-remembered ...they c-called the creature G-Grim.” Yuu answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever it is. We’re glad you are alive.” Fletcher smiled,</p><p>The smile faded when Yuu flinched a little as pain was building up in their gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, please rest up for now. You’ll be better by tomorrow.” Neige reassured them, gently laying them back on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn't help but relax then went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this chapter!</p><p>Please remind yourself to drink some water and have a wonderful day/evening/night! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey readers! :D Here is another chpater!<br/>I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night, Yuu woke up wanting to go back to their room. Neige insisted for them to stay, that it wouldn’t be a bother.</p><p>Yuu thanked him, but they wanted to go back to their apartment room.</p><p>Yuu took their bag with them and laid in their nice cozy bed.</p><p> </p><p>Good part of it is that they were able to speak clearly without stuttering.</p><p>Augustus sent Yuu a message to have the day off to heal up, but next day they have to go back to work.</p><p>Yuu called Cathleen about what happened and gave them the day off today. </p><p>Today they were supposed to go after Coral Reef.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tried to get comfortable on their bed as they groaned from their sores they were feeling in their stomach. They ended up putting their arms around themselves, closing their eyes for a while to rest and trying to ignore the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes opened when they heard silight rustling noises.</p><p>Their eyes closed back, thinking it was just outside wind. They shuffled up against the comfortable sheets, feeling a stinging pain in their stomach. </p><p>The corner of their brown eyes peeked into their room. It was a bit dark, but the window showed some sunlight in the room. A sound came from the content behind a small trash can near the two chairs table.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly grabbed their pillow from under their head and aimed to throw.</p><p> </p><p>“Fnga!!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu jumped from their comfort zone, narrowed their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Grim?!” Yuu exclaimed, trying to get up ignoring their pain in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>The smug creature jumped onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Fngah! So you know my name now? Thought you’ve seen the last of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu grabs another pillow and throws it at him with a bit of force.</p><p> </p><p>Grim dodges to jump making him land on the chair next to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop throwing things at me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Just wait till— Argh!” Yuu tries to get up from the bed quickly, they go on one knee while feeling sharp pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Fnyahaha! Till what?” He laughed. Yuu tried to ignore their pain until they got up to get to the door.</p><p>Grim was fast enough to jump in front of them on the door knob.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! One more step or anything and I’ll burn this place with you in it!” Grim threatened, making sure to block their way from them to grab the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How the hell did you get in my apartment room?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have my ways.” A confident grin spreads.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my apartment or I’ll call Crowley!” Yuu dawned on them about their phone on the dresser as they looked back to see it’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for this?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked at Grim holding up their phone. Yuu went to grab as his fork tail swift whips to hit their hand away.</p><p>“F*ck!” Yuu yelled, rubbing their hand. He puts the phone behind his back with his tail wrapped around it with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“One more attempt and I’ll roast you up!” Grim threatened again.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do <em> you </em> want?!” Yuu irked a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to stay and hide here!” Grim answered with his head up.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu let out a weak laugh as Grim kept giving them the threatening look.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Letting you stay here? Please. You’re the reason I am this way! If you didn’t chase me down to help your stupid gang, I wouldn’t have gone through the hell they put me through!” Yuu snapped furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was the reason that you are alive!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Those Heartslabyuls left me behind so they deserved my wrath! I saw you arrive at the flower shop! I came across that cat guy who was there the morning and he wanted to help you! Without me, you probably would have been dead!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu remembered what Neige said before yesterday of what happened when Chenya was there to rescue them. </p><p>Yuu didn’t say a word as Grim looked smug.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Taking back from what you said?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, even if you did manage to help me you only did it for yourself. Like you said, you wanted revenge so you really didn’t want to save me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fnya?! But you’re alive, right? I helped that creepy purple hair cat guy friend of yours to get your bag! He was hiding around away from Riddle and his members to try to get to you out of that maze somehow!” Grim explains “I had to fight Riddle to get the members on high alert to protect their leader. Thus, to get you out of there! If I can’t get what I want, that gang doesn’t either!”</p><p> </p><p>As he blabbed, Yuu couldn’t argue. They didn't know what Chenya could have done if Grim wasn’t there.</p><p>Chenya said it himself, he was friends with the gang leader and would rather stay that way.</p><p>He wouldn’t harm Riddle and wouldn’t try to get you if those members were there. It makes them feel sad at the thought, however, they would understand him.</p><p>If it wasn’t for Grim, they would have probably been dead already or worse...</p><p>Yuu sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p> “... Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Grim’s lip raised slightly</p><p> “For?” Grim asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu scowled at him </p><p>“You know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for saving me! Are you happy now?!” Yuu shouted, feeling as they were gonna have a migraine.</p><p>The cat demon smiled widely as he hoped in joy.</p><p>“Fnya! Yes! You finally admit yours truly did save you!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt a tight knot in their stomach, regretting the thanks to him but honestly, what could they have done yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>“So, do I get to stay?”  Grim’s grin widens.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu made a poker face look as a response. </p><p> </p><p>“...Fine. You can stay.” Yuu’s stomach’s knot was even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Fnyahaha! For now on, you're my henchman!” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, could I have my phone back?” Yuu raised their hand out as Grim leaned back a bit that made Yuu head feel tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Try calling the police and I’ll burn you up before they come here!” Grim threatened again that made Yuu sigh.</p><p>What’s the point of calling the police and then getting BBQ by a demon.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. I promise.” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>Grim hands it out for them as they put it back.</p><p> </p><p>“You better! Shouldn’t you go back to bed? You look awful.” Grim said.</p><p> </p><p>“What a sudden change of heart.” Yuu responded sarcastically as they tried to move over to the bed as sharp pains hit their guts.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye! You don’t need to be rude,” </p><p>Yuu sat on the bed as Grim walked in front</p><p>“You should be respectful to your savior!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, if you’re gonna be here,” They clapped their hands together, looking as if they were praying.</p><p>They bit the inside of their mouth lip as they gazed at the gray demon, “I’m gonna set up some rules!” </p><p> </p><p>“Better not be like Heartslabyul’s rules...” He mumbles with his paws on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, rule 1. You don’t ever leave this house when I’m at work or when I am out. 2. If you want food; make a list, not too much. 3. Don’t touch my stuff or burn anything. If you touch my personal belongings or burn them, I will throw you into the Queen’s Roses shop! 4.—“</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna how many rules do you have?” He yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even 900.”</p><p> </p><p>“4. If I catch you doing anything suspicious, well, let’s be honest I wouldn’t be surprised, but I will show you no mercy. And I mean it.” Yuu said with a dark glance to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna! Geez!—“ Grim tensed a bit but shakes it off “Like you can! You ran for your life when I was chasing after you!”</p><p>Grim puts up a that stupid smug as if he were any threat.</p><p> </p><p>“That was only two days ago and now you are running from Heartslabyul to me.”</p><p>Grim's smug turns to an angry glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one threatening you to let me be here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it was your only option?”</p><p> </p><p>Grim didn’t respond to that.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu starts to lay back down on the soft comforter to rest their back.</p><p> </p><p>“Lastly 5. IF those Heartslabyul’s forget about you. I want you gone. If I find out this is another trap. Remember the last bit of rule 4.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well jeez, you're nice.” Grim dropped a sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I am nice until you piss me off and I have a good reason. I’m sick of these jerks around here acting like they own the f*cking place! You practically wanted to be one of them. So tough.” Yuu rants off as they kick up their lay straight on the bed and Grim jumps up onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Grim response.</p><p>“I don’t want to be part of those gangs anyways! Heartslabyul betrayed me, Savanaclaw tried to eat me, Octavinelle is well.. another story, Scarabia maybe fun but it’s weird there, Pomefiore is not my taste, Ignihyde is full of nerds and Diasomnia…”</p><p>Yuu listened closely “Fyna! I can’t even approach them 10 feet!” </p><p> </p><p>“What is it about Disaomnia that is so bad?” Yuu asked as they raised their head up from the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Grim noticed their head up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You want to join their gang?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, have you ever met their gang leader?” Yuu looked to Grim closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell! That territory is so creepy with their aura! They literally live in some old abandoned area.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever seen those gang members? You’ve been here before I was. How did you end up with Heartslabyul?”</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, there would be little Disomnia members wandering around the town. I haven’t really heard about what they do, nobody seems like they want to talk about it. Second, I came to Heartslabyul when I ran away from the Octavinelle gang, who I used to work with. Ace and Deuce found me and brought me in their territory, saying I could be ‘useful’ to their gang. Which now I found out it was bullshit! The guys, Cater and Trey told me about certain things about gangs around, names, their sidekicks and whatever information.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know the leader’s name from Diasomnia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! It’s like a forbidden name! It’s Malleus Draconia.” Yuu felt the shivers down their spine. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked when they realized what Grim said before.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you said you used to work with Octavinelle? How did you end up with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“The freakin freak with the droopy eyes took me in when I was trying to sneak around at their place. Called me “a baby seal”, what a f*cking weirdo. Their leader Azul had an idea to keep me in to help around their Monstro Lounge. I was there for almost a week until I did something to upset the guy. Floyd tried to squeeze me! I almost thought I was going to die! Luckily I found a way out.``</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know…” Grim raised a brow at them as they were  trying to think of what to ask, “Do you know Octavinelle’s unique magic?” Yuu remembered about Cater magic to clone himself and being attacked by magic from Deuce. </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course. Azul is “It’s a Deal” simple enough, when he makes deals with people that’ll sign his contract. If they don’t fulfill the mission, they’ll get antennas on their heads and work for the guy for life with no choice,”</p><p>Yuu grimaced, jeez no wonder they can’t get out, it makes them feel sorry for Augustus, Rielle and Fletcher even more.</p><p> </p><p>“For the twins, Floyd’s unique magic is “Bind the Heart” controls the opponent attack’s to miss and Jade is “Shock the Heart” when you look into guy’s left eye you’ll be forced to tell the truth, they said at times it doesn’t work until get he gets them to let their guard down.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Yuu cringe a bit however they were lost in thought, Azul’s power is to make a deal.</p><p>Is there a way to break the contract? </p><p>Maybe the notebook will give some ideas…</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! You became all quiet now? What’s going on?” Grim snapped them out from thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You… you actually may be kind of useful after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! What do you mean by that? I am VERY useful!” Grim argues.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tried to get up to get their notebook from the other. Pain hits them in the gut again but manages to take it out and look into it. Flipping the pages to Octavinelle gang page.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu reads the Notebook, the gang owns Monstro Lounge as Grim said, a successful lounge bar for non members to come in and enjoy, even other fellow gang members would come. It said if you don’t buy anything from there, they’ll kick you out in an instant.</p><p>Which is not a big deal. </p><p>The Octavnielle members will bother someone for a certain price they want, and they’ll bother you to the point where you <b>have</b> to make a deal with them. Want help from them, no problem, they’ll persuade you no matter what it is to fulfill your desires,</p><p>One sentence said:</p><p> “Asking for help from them is like giving your soul to the devil.”</p><p> </p><p>It gave Yuu the heebie jeebies reading that part.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Grim tried to peak.</p><p>“Woah! This is about the gang?! I’m guessing you have beef with them?” Grim grins with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to help the guys I work with at Coral Reef. Ugh, this will take a while.” Yuu said with an irritated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“No kidding.” Grim shrugged, he tilted his head up to Yuu.</p><p>“So I’m <em> also </em>guessing you want answers from yours truly I presume?” Grim smirk widens.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes turn down to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do for a while there?”</p><p> </p><p>He started to frown as he explains,</p><p>“They put me in the back to help clean dishes! Although, I didn’t care as much when they gave me cans of tuna as a reward!” His eyes seem to glitter at the thought of eating some delicious tuna.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu wanted him to stay focused as they kept asking, “How long were you with them for?”</p><p> </p><p>Grim stopped to think “Hmm… I remember for about two weeks, I ran off on a Thursday night. I remember daylight on Friday morning, I was hiding in a rose bush, I didn’t realize I ran far enough to Heartslabyul. That’s when Ace and Deuce found me.” Grim explained as Yuu nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about Heartslabyul?” Yuu knows it is off topic, but they hope a little info about that gang.</p><p> </p><p>Grim hesitated for a second before responding.</p><p>“Other than the stupid rules and Riddles short temper. The only thing I know is the guy Trey has Bakery shop. It’s actually really good!” Grim smiled, thinking about the desserts there. Yuu sighed, it’s not what they want but they guess it’s good to know to stay away from there.</p><p> Grim sighed with a sad whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Fynaaa that was a good tart he made, oh well! Tuna is better!” He began to smile when popped an idea to make him jump from the bed to their fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Yuu lifts themselves up with their elbows to sit on the bed, seeing what he is doing. Grim ignores them and opens the fridge door with his small paw and sees some water bottles and some fruits like apples or bananas.</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna?! What’s this?! You don’t even have real food!” Grim complained to Yuu as they rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t gone to the store yet. As soon as i’m better, I’ll go.” Yuu said as they flipped more pages looking into the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stared at the time on their phone </p><p> </p><p>11:57am</p><p> </p><p>“I can order take out or something.” Yuu mumbled as they glanced back to the notebook.</p><p>Grim closes the fridge with a hmph!</p><p> </p><p>“Focus. Tell me. If you used to be with Octavinelle for a while, do you know anything about them? Anything like a secret wise or some sort?” Yuu trying to get Grim to talk. Grim crawls over back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“There is something but… you get me 50 cans of tuna and I’ll spill!” Grim smirks </p><p> </p><p>“50?! That’s a lot! 15 cans!”</p><p> </p><p>Grim was angry as he argued with Yuu, “Fnya! 50 or I will not speak!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu rolled their eyes, this guy is annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh fine!” They grimaced as Grim smiles and he starts to explain, </p><p>“Azul does have a safe in his office. That’s where he keeps his contracts and some other stuff. However there is no way to get rid of them.” Grim said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu raised an eyebrow waiting to hear more.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard some guys tried to touch one of the contracts and it electrocuted them to death!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu eyes widen “H-How?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t be surprised,” Grim said. “All these gangsters have their own unique magic. That’s what makes them so threatening!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu groans, putting her hands on their head “Just when I thought I may have a solution…"</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? From what I witnessed, you look like you went through hell from Heartslabyul!” Grim snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu didn’t respond. </p><p>Grim was right.</p><p>How can they go against them?!</p><p>Yuu felt a little bit of hope washing away.</p><p>They still need to try to think of something…</p><p>But what?</p><p> </p><p>Yuu jumped a little when they heard their phone ringing.</p><p>They grabbed their phone to see someone was trying to FaceTime them.</p><p> </p><p>It was Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>Grim went silent and parted his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Just stay quiet, it’s just a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu answers with one tap, trying to smile to see pops up is Rielle an Fletcher on screen with their work uniforms.</p><p> </p><p>“What up Yuu!” Rielle grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Yuu!” Fletcher said with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey guys! What’re you guys doing there?” Yuu smiling back at them from the screen phone.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re on break, duh. How are you doing over there?” Rielle looked closely at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm getting better, no worries.” Yuu waved their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good!” Fletcher smiled. Yuu noticed the corner of their eye Grim was just watching them. </p><p>He is probably suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle looked to the right side as Yuu heard a door open</p><p>“Rielle! When you're off break, clean one of the tables on the left. It’s a mess!”</p><p>Yuu recognized that Jamaican accent.</p><p> </p><p>“Augustus! C’mere! Look who it is!” Rielle chimes excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Better not be a stupid video or I swear to Triton himself…” Augustus walked into the view, his eyes widened in surprise as a smile relief came. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Yuu! How are you doing, lad? I’m sorry about what happened…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well...I’m alive right? I'll be better by tomorrow.” Yuu smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Triton. I hope to see you then. You missed a little event that happened yesterday.” As his smile got bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher giggled a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, don’t—“ Rielle looked back to Augustus when the camera shook a bit. The camera went side right up as Fletcher grins at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle made a drink for a customer. He went to go to the counter to give it to them and somehow slipped on his feet and the drink flew across the counter hitting the customer.”</p><p>Fletcher started to laugh. Yuu looked to Rielle who made a face and rolled his eyes. Augustus couldn’t hold his cackle. Yuu also couldn’t help be letting out one too.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Rielle. Clumsy much?”</p><p>Yuu smiled as Rielle glared, but couldn’t contain his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…”</p><p>Rielle looked away and leaned away making a pfft sound on the screen.</p><p>Yuu could see that he was trying not to snicker.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I need you, Yuu. Rielle is just extremely chaotic around here.”</p><p>He chuckles making Rielle whip his head back to Augustus.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so now you’re laughing?! Yesterday you were pissed! The customer was laughing too!”</p><p>Rielle shouted with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Yuu, please rest up! I need to go back to my office.”</p><p>Augustus said quickly as he made a quick wave bye as starts to walk out,</p><p>Rielle whipped his head the other side as the camera tilted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ignore me! Hey!” Rielle shouted as Yuu can hear Fletcher laughing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Yuu, we’ll text ya later or see you tomorrow! Bye! August—“</p><p> </p><p>Yuu waved bye as they couldn’t help but laugh once the phone hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s laugh faded as they realized they hadn't called Crowley about their bag nor what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Grim. Don’t be alarmed. I need to tell Crowley about what happened about my bag and Heartslabyul. I won’t say anything about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Grim still looked at them suspiciously as glares rose up to crawl over near them.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu dials Crowley’s number to call him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? This is Dire Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Crowley this is Yuu!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hello Yuu! We tried to call you yesterday! Everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu explains on the phone what happened, instead of Grim who started the fire Yuu just said that a fire started suddenly, which it was probably by a gang member or something.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, I am so sorry this happened to you…” He sounded pitifully. “Are you feeling any better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting better than yesterday,” Yuu smiled “Are you going to go after them? They literally could have killed me!” Yuu waited for a response as Crowley was silent for about a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we’ll take care with them as fast as we can. I’m glad you got your things back.”</p><p>He said happily.</p><p>“Hope you’ll be better soon--Oh! Please watch out for that racoon dog! He somehow escaped the station. Officer Vargas and Officer Divus are on it to try to find him. We’ll bring your car back well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, bye,” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye!” </p><p> </p><p>They hang up the phone, Yuu throws themselves back on the bed with a small whine.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Grim asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley said ‘they’ll take care of it’, I have a feeling they won’t.” Yuu flips over to the side.</p><p>“Oh, and two police officers are looking for you.” Yuu said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Grim shrieked. “Crap! I hope that scary guy— Crewel is not after me! He was damn well terrifying!” Grim with a mewl.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu yawns “Whatever, please let me rest. If you disappear, I’m gonna regret not throwing you to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Grim looked uneased at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna! I am not going anywhere anyway!” Grim exclaimed his voice then sounded curious. “...I do have a question for you Yuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Yuu tilt their head to look at Grim.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard from before in Heartslabyul. The rumors about you. Why did you move over here?” Grim looked at them curiously.</p><p>Yuu felt their heart beat raised a little while hearing what he said.</p><p>It makes Yuu’s blood run cold at the thought that maybe Yuu is gonna have it worse later.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu took a deep breath before answering,</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I wanted a fresh new start in life. I didn’t know about the reputation around here, how bad it was. I thought about going to a new town, to start over with my life was my best option.” Yuu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, How did you not know? What do you mean?”</p><p>Grim was asking again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just didn’t know.”</p><p>Grim stopped asking as he looked at Yuu with a bored look as he sloaches on the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Their phone dings with new messages as Yuu irked as they grabbed their phone.</p><p> </p><p>Chenya: (ΦωΦ) Sup Yuu! Hope u r feeling better!</p><p> </p><p>Neige: Hello Yuu!! I hope you are feeling better!! Please rest for now and please drink some water! ❤️😊</p><p> </p><p>The messages made Yuu smile from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu typed and sent a reply. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu: Thank you guys! I am getting better!</p><p> </p><p>They locked their phone, putting it back on the dresser as they go back to sleep on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>6:45pm</p><p> </p><p>Yuu woke up and ordered pizza as Grim was so excited. He seemed as if he hadn’t eaten food in a while. He was happy when it finally arrived. He was displeased with the plain pizza and it didn’t have tuna but he still ate two slices anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm! Mmm! Mmmm! That hits the spot! thanks!” Grim satisfied smile appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Least you’ll have some leftovers while I’m gone.” Yuu said, biting into a slice of pizza on a chair.</p><p>Grim was slouching on the other chair with two half eaten pizza crusts on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu heard a dinging, it was their phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Have the last piece and then don’t have anymore.” Yuu said getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” Grim taking another piece of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu picks up their phone from the dresser and noticed an unknown message.</p><p>Unlocked their phone to read,</p><p> </p><p>Unknown: Hey Yuu, This is Wraith from Cha Bella. Lamario and I are sorry about what happened to you. We heard about it from Cathleen. A friend of mine is coming over to bring you flowers from all of us in the store. He said he knows you and wanted an excuse to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiled at the message, but was puzzled at the end of it.</p><p>Who would that be? Yuu couldn’t think of who she might be talking about?</p><p> </p><p>A few knocks at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Grim made erratic movements as he flinched at the very sound to look at Yuu.</p><p>They mouthed “Go hide!” as Grim obeyed quickly as he slid under the bed.</p><p>Yuu quickly moved their legs over to the door at the peephole.</p><p>Seeing flowers, and familiar white wolf ears…</p><p>Yuu opens the door.</p><p>It was the guy who tried to help Yuu to get away from Grim, </p><p> </p><p>Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jack!” Yuu gives him a small smile. Their stomach felt a bit clenched up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Yuu, uh one of my friends, Wraith, from Cha Bella’s told me about what happened to you,”</p><p>Jack was holding up a basket full of different kinds of yellow flowers that made Yuu give him a sweet smile.</p><p>“ I told her I knew you, so I insisted on seeing you, and she told me the address that you were from. I’m glad you got your bag back.” Hands the bowl of flowers to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I didn't know you and Wraith were friends.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his nape and looked away a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She and I are close. She knows my family and they get along with each other,”</p><p>He looks back to Yuu as they nodded.</p><p>“Do you need any help at all?” Jack asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine, sore, but fine.. I had a long nap and ordered myself a pizza to have.” Yuu reassured him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’m glad you’re doing okay.” He smiled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Would you like a piece of pizza before you go?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, I need to be on my way for now. Have a good night, Yuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Jack!” Yuu smiled as Jack waved bye as they closed the door holding the yellow flower bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“That was sweet...” Yuu said to themselves. Yuu couldn’t believe a guy like that could be part of a gang. </p><p>Especially when mentioning the name “Leona”, Fletcher's reaction gets so terrified and Crowley explains what the gang does. </p><p>Remembering what Ace said.</p><p>He was pretending to be nice.</p><p>What if Jack is?</p><p>They hope not to make the wrong decisions.</p><p>This guy could probably beat Yuu to death badly or probably worse than what Deuce did!</p><p>It made Yuu’s veins run at the thought...</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna! Who was that, your boyfriend or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looks to Grim who peaked out from under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You’ve seen him before. Remember when you chased me down and I was running for my life?”</p><p>Yuu closes up the pizza box as they put it away in order to put the flower bowl on the small table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Oh yeah! I remember him now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever heard of a Savanaclaw member named Jack?” Yuu asked putting away the box pizza in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Grim slides off from under the bed as he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea. Why? Was that him?!” Grim stared at Yuu as they closed the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he doesn’t know that I know... Do you know anything about Savanaclaw, like about Leona for instance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna! Leona was the one that had his members try to eat me! The jerk!” He snapped. "They're really strong gang! Especially Leona. He freaks me out!."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sh*t.” Yuu gawked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he's the worst!” Grim pouted.</p><p>He then made a curious look up to them. Deciding to change the subject,</p><p>“So, what’re you doing tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna be working at two jobs. I’ll probably be back before or after 5.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna! That long?”</p><p> </p><p>He jumped a bit as he looked around as he started to look like he regrets the decision of staying in the small room.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry you have leftovers. The bathroom is right there,” Yuu pointed to the door on the opposite side from the kitchen, “Just don’t burn anything, and stay away from my personal belongings. Remember what I said.” Yuu then glares to point out at Grim.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. I got it.” He raised his paws up, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu hopes that he’ll stay in.</p><p>If he disappears, Yuu is going to feel more like an idiot than they already have.</p><p>Leaving this creature in their apartment room rent free with their stuff.</p><p>They don’t want to get into more bad situations than they already have.</p><p>But, Yuu hopes that maybe they can get along with Grim...</p><p>Like how Chenya mentioned about being friends with Riddle. </p><p> </p><p>It’s better that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chpater! More will be coming soon!<br/>I hope you all have a good day/evening/night and please remind yourself to drink water!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there readers! :D Sorry I've been gone for a while! School has been a pain XP<br/>I am so excited to post now for a while!<br/>I am also happy for the amount of views and kudos I've gotten!<br/>Thank you all so much! &gt;3&lt;/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4:20am</p><p> </p><p>Yuu woke up dressed up for work at Coral Reef today. Yuu left a note for Grim, on the table with the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Grim,</p><p> </p><p>I’m at work right now. Please remember what we talked about yesterday.</p><p>If you break any of these rules I’ve told you.</p><p> </p><p>Signed, Yuu</p><p> </p><p>Yuu only hope that thing can read well. They walk out from the apartment door to go straight to the direction they need to go too.</p><p>Walking down the curb, whatever happens down the way. Yuu tries to keep their guard up, if not they just pray to the universe that they won’t die too soon.</p><p>Remind themselves to not try to trust anyone, obviously.</p><p>It makes them cringe but it should have been obvious. They began to feel their stomach tight with over thoughts running through their head.</p><p>Grim said that he heard rumors about them from Heartslaybul.</p><p> </p><p>Gangsters must be talking about them...</p><p>Why?</p><p>They haven't done anything?!</p><p>Because they are new?</p><p>Are they going to have more encounters with more gang members?!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt chills on the back of their shoulders.</p><p>Yuu was so much into thought they didn’t notice someone was coming by from the corner and bumps into their chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu flinched and jumped back,</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! Crap! I-I am so sorry!” Yuu frantically looks away and prepares for the worst to yet again start.</p><p>Great, Yuu, now you look more like an idiot! They thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I was the one not looking so I should apologize.” A deep male voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu thought, great. Another one of those nice guys acts! This guy is definitely like Ace!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu opens their eyes to look up to see. </p><p>Blinks in a bit of surprise at this guy’s appearance. </p><p> </p><p>He was tall.</p><p> </p><p>Black horn, long flat black hair draped on over bra strap length. His eyes were like glowing green eyes with a split pupil.</p><p>Wore a black sweater turtleneck, on top of a gray trench coat with a belt around it and black his pants. </p><p>Yuu can see pointy ears through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu's brown eyes landed on his horns, they were something they didn’t see everyday. </p><p>They were shiny…</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something wrong?” The male asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinks, embarrassed a bit for staring off.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry. It’s just I haven’t seen anyone with horns around here.” Yuu forces a laugh as the guy raises an eyebrow at them as it drifts.</p><p>His green eyes looked closely to Yuu when his eyebrows forward.</p><p> </p><p>Did Yuu offend him?</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… I’ve never seen you around here before, are you perhaps new?” His luring glowing green eyes analyzed Yuu that made them feel a bit anxious.</p><p>Yuu couldn’t tell if he was serious or if this was another act.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just moved here on a Thursday. I’m Yuu! What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened a bit. He parted his lips but didn’t respond, he closed quickly to avert his eyes to the sidewalk cement, looking hesitant with his finger curled to his chin.</p><p>Was he cautious?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… what?” Yuu watched him, he looked back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m quite surprised someone would move into a place like this with such a reputation.” He said he moved this hand away from his chin as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually didn’t know the first time, so getting to know this town. It’s pretty bad.”</p><p>Yuu smiled nervously. The horned male seemed as if he was surprised yet slightly amused by this. It made Yuu feel a bit anxious. </p><p> </p><p>“How interesting. Do you know anything about the gangs here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. I actually met Hearstlabyul gang and their leader.</p><p>It’s a long story, Pomefiroe I met them too because I work at Cha Bella and met Octavinelle because I work at Coral Reef—!”</p><p>Yuu made a loud gasp as they quickly looks at the time on their phone,</p><p> </p><p>It’s 4:35am</p><p> </p><p>They quickly put it into their pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I have to go! It was nice meeting you sir!” Yuu waved bye as they ran off as fast as they went down to get to Coral Reef.</p><p> </p><p>The horned male watched them run off as they put on an amused smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How rare…”</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>11:50am</p><p> </p><p>When they came in, Rielle, Fletcher and Augustus were glad to see them.</p><p>Augustus told them if they feel some sort of pain, let them know. Now, it was starting to get slow as some people came in.</p><p>Two people sitting on their chairs in front of the tables either on their phone or on their computer.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle was cashier as Fletcher was helping to make drinks. Yuu was wiping up a table that was left with crumbs.</p><p>Yuu couldn’t help but think what could Grim be doing right now… hopefully he didn’t burn down the apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu has only until 2pm to go to Cha Bella’s then go for quick grocery shopping.</p><p>The thought of going to work at Cha Bella’s makes them feel ill. </p><p>Not only to see Vil and his gang, the fact Heartslabyul is close.</p><p>What if they’ll bother Yuu again?!</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked back to Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, we need you over here.” Rielle said. They nodded as they walked over behind the counter with Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>They heard the doors open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi guys!” It was Neige who entered and walked over to where Rielle is, he put up the sweetest anyone has ever seen. Yuu couldn’t help smile back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Neige!” Rielle grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Yuu waved from behind Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Yuu! It’s good to see you are out! Are you feeling any better?” His smile cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m better than before.” Yuu answered.</p><p> </p><p>Neige looked as if surprised himself then looked at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yuu, are you free after 1?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I do have work after 2-5 then I have to do a quick grocery shopping. But after that tonight I’m free.” Yuu explained to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s just that, you’ve been through a lot. Rielle, Fletcher, Chenya and I wanted to do something nice to make your day better.</p><p>I know it’s silly and all, but you deserve a special day. We can do it on another day!” Neige said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blinked at him, this was so kind of them to do. It made Yuu feeling upbeat inside rise inside for once in a while, it made themselves flush a bit, </p><p>“I actually don’t mind tonight.” Yuu answered.</p><p> </p><p>Neige's smile grew</p><p>“That’s great! It’ll be at my and Chenya’s apartment! Let us know when you come back. We also have a surprise for you to see!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiled curved on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“Daw, Yuu is touched!” Rielle grinned at them. </p><p> </p><p>Fletcher chimed an “Awww!”. As he hugged Yuu as they laughed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop teasing me!” Yuu cried.</p><p> </p><p>Someone let’s put a loud an "Ehem". </p><p>The four looked to their right to see Augustus at his arch way to his office, his eyes narrowed at the employees.</p><p> </p><p>“Three of you should be on tasks.” He said strictly with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Sorry, Augustus!” Neige defended with a nervous smile. “I did come here to order.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not only that, you’re holding up someone in line.”</p><p> </p><p>He said as he walked away into his office to close the door as they looked back, noticed the familiar hat with a black feather.</p><p>Blonde hair.</p><p>Indigo robes clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t mind me! I was watching such a beautiful touching growth of friendship!” Rook said happily with his arms behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher squealed as his eyes widened, to let go of Yuu and rapidly hit under the deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hiiii Rook!” Rielle gives a smile nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Neige eyes were surprised to see him there,</p><p>“Oh, Rook, I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle glanced at the closed doors to Rook, whispered “I didn’t even notice he walked in... Did you?”</p><p>Yuu shook their head no as they felt frozen.</p><p> </p><p>Rook waved his hand to Neige as a sign of approval,</p><p>“Non non, it was a pleasure to see Roi du Neige cheering up Trickster,”</p><p> </p><p>Trickster? Yuu thought</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing how they felt touched to the point they couldn’t help but be so pleased!</p><p>They were indeed embarrassed yet, they shouldn’t, it’s a selfless act! It's a beautifully thoughtful and touching interaction!”</p><p>Rook marveled with a hand on his chest, with a awe look to Neige and then to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, Rook you gonna keep talking or…”,</p><p>Rielle was interrupted as he stumbled, felt a hit in the leg, to look down to Fletcher glaring at him from below.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you— get up!” Rielle grabs him up as Fletcher quickly walks over so he is doing something to the coffee maker.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Thank you, Rook. Would you like to come over then?” Neige asked,</p><p>It made the three employees stiffened and looked at each other nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that would be a wonderful offer to accept, but sadly I must decline.</p><p>Roi de Poison has me doing some duties that I must do after I go! Merci d'avoir offert!” Neige nodded to him with a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>The three sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I completely understand! Oh! Excuse me I am taking too long!”</p><p>Neige turns himself around to do a quick order of a latte from Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hello Trickster~! It is good to see you again!” Room looks directly at Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked to their left and right to Rielle and Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-- Uh, me?” Yuu tries to be friendly with a fake smile.</p><p>“Well of course!”</p><p>“Oh, ahah, it’s good to see you too!” Yuu tries to say in a friendly voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes indeed! I was wondering what happened to you after that video of you!” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyebrows rose up.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Monsieur Magicam sent the others a video of you in such a fretful state, being chased or beaten by the Heartslabyul!</p><p>I do say, I wished I was there for the thrill of the hunt of cat and mouse!” Rook smiled, it was a creepy smile to Yuu.</p><p>They felt their spine shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle eyes widened as soon as Neige locked eyes with him too. Neige gave Rielle money for the drink as he took it in exchange for change quickly.</p><p>Neige focuses on Yuu's frightened reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur Magicam?</p><p> </p><p>Video?</p><p> </p><p>Yuu then recalled back at the Heartslabyul maze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cater</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Good thing I won’t be the only one to see it~” He smiled smugly. His thumb tapped onto his phone... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had to be him.</p><p>Lightness in their head begins to feel mellow as they stumbled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher grabbed them to make sure they weren’t going to faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuu? Do you need to sit down?!” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll be fine.” Yuu tries to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly walk way from Fletcher to over the other side of counter where they give away the drinks from as does Neige who got his change.</p><p>Rielle is stiff when Rook goes up to him as the counter with that mischievous smile.</p><p>Rielle let’s put a weak nervous laugh,</p><p>“So uh what would you like?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu and Neige looked at each other over the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, I know this is bad. But you’ll be fine—“ Neige whispers, tries to calm them. Yuu interrupts him with a furious look that hints fear,</p><p> </p><p>“You say that but I feel like one big target,” Yuu whispered back.</p><p>“If you saw that video, you probably think I was some weak stuttering idiot!” </p><p> </p><p>“I would not.” Neige said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked at him, his eyebrows together looking sympathetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, we all are suffering too. You’re not the only one.” Neige breathed as he looked down to the floor, his eyes gazed, starting to look glassy.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt guilty for snapping at him.</p><p>He was not wrong.</p><p>What happened to Rielle on their first day.</p><p>Lamario telling Yuu about Neige’s bad rumors.</p><p> Yuu’s eyes soften from anger to sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>Before apologizing, Neige felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, as if it was reassuring.</p><p>He looked to his right to see Rook, and seemed to be giving Neige a smile.</p><p>Yuu blinked at Rook, surprised at his sudden action.</p><p>Rook let’s go and walks to a seat to wait for whatever order he was waiting for.</p><p>Yuu eyebrows forward, why did he do that?</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neige looked a bit worried, he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, Neige!” Fletcher holds out his latte he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Thank you, Fletcher.”</p><p>He smiles as he takes it with a straw that can with it. His brown eyes landed on Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll see you around, Yuu!” Neige quickly walks out from the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu noticed Two people at their seats glared at Neige and started to whisper to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s mind reminds them of what Lamario said on their first day on Saturday, </p><p>...<em> rumors have been terrible for Neige... </em></p><p> </p><p>Yuu glances to Rook who was looking away at the door where Neige left too, with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Was he here only to make Neige nervous?</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt anger stirring themselves up. Yuu quickly looked away before Rook looked in their direction.</p><p>Yuu walks over to help Fletcher with making more coffee drinks.</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>4:05pm.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day at Coral Reef wasn’t so bad, they clocked out and hurried to work at Cha Bella.</p><p>It dawns on Yuu about their car, they should call Crowley to get it back.</p><p> </p><p>Lamario was persuading a male and female about certain clothes they wanted help with while Yuu was folding up some shirts that were messed around with some customers before.</p><p>Wraith was using their fake friendly voice at the cashier with some teenage girls.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost funny to Yuu that after they leave Wraith would be herself, groaning and hoping the day will end.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu walks over quickly to Wraith.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Wraith?”</p><p> </p><p>“What kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the flowers. Your friend Jack is really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs, “No problem. I’m just glad you’re not in pieces,” Yuu chuckled a bit nervously “yeah, Jack, he’s a sweet guy, just that...,” Wraith quickly shook it off.</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>She lookedto the register as she pressed a button open to count the money.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu leaned in to Wraith as she noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he is part of Savanaclaw.” Yuu whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Wraith stopped, as her eyes averted from the register to them as she raised her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“He told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Heartslabyul member told me before I was taken.” Yuu told her as they rubbed their arm.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed as she put the money to push it back in the register to close it up.</p><p> </p><p>“F*cking damnit… look, he is really a good guy, despite what others would say. He is settling off a path that I’m afraid he’ll regret later in on.” Wraith explains, looking a bit angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he choose to be a part of it?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wraith looked from behind to Lamario walking over with the customers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, this is bad timing, it was his decision anyway...” She looked frustrated to the point where she walked off to the back.</p><p> </p><p>Lamario quickly walks over to the counter, he shortly grins. As two people walked over with some clothes.</p><p>Yuu looked over to fold more clothes.</p><p> </p><p>When he checked out two people and walked off.</p><p>Lamario went to the back to talk with Wraith. Yuu wished they didn’t open their mouth.</p><p>They were so curious and hoping Jack wasn’t like Ace, they wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>Lamario popped out from the back.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu asks “Is she mad at me?”</p><p>Lamario walks over to Yuu with a pat on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not mad at you. Please don’t worry.”</p><p>Is all he could say as he walks over to the register.</p><p> </p><p>They heard the door open up as they both looked to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” A tanned skinned male opens up with a friendly smile. </p><p> </p><p>Short white hair with a white and gold turban bow with two parrot feathers around, wearing golden earrings,</p><p>wearing a white sweater on top of his dark red unbuttoned vest under a white blouse out over his black trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Hello Kalim, it’s good to see you!” </p><p>Lamario said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you too! How’s your wife?” Kalim waved as he walked over to the counter to talk with Lamario.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalim, let’s not be too long.”</p><p>Another male who wore a choker brace, around his shoulder and wrist. His red turban was draped around his shoulder.</p><p>Wearing an open vest hoodie red and black. Black Pants with red flames. A yellow safety belt around his waist.</p><p>His hair was long enough to his waist with some braid tied to a ponytail. His hood was up.</p><p>His expression wasn’t friendly like the other, more annoyed like Wraith with customers when they leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right!”</p><p>Kalim nodded back at Jamil as he turned himself to Lamario.</p><p> </p><p>“My wife Jessamine is just fine, thank you! She’s been working on making music!</p><p>I tell you, it is beautiful! Like you want to dance around to it all night!”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds so nice! I can’t wait to hear it! It must be so good!” Kalim grins excitedly, as he leaned a bit over to the counter</p><p> </p><p>“Ah sadly I don’t think it’s your type of music. It’s classic piano music!” Lamario added. Kalim shook his head side to side.</p><p>“I don’t mind! I’ll gladly listen to it! Maybe we can listen to it together, Jamil!” He said as he tilted his head to look over to Jamil who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamil’s eyes glanced to Yuu as they sort of had an awkward moment of staring Yuu decided to friendly wave at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kalim turned away from Lamario to Yuu</p><p>“Oh, Who is this?” Kalim asked with a smile. Yuu looked at Kalim with a kind smile gesture,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yuu, nice to meet you.” They answered.</p><p> </p><p>He greets with an open friendly smile back,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too! I’m Kalim!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamil.”, The guy with the hood up spoke up as he walked next to Kalim.</p><p> </p><p>Kalim leaned to Yuu a bit to get a closer look at them. He held head back to analyze them up and down. Yuu was puzzled at this reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… You seem familiar...” Kalim said, as he dropped a smile. Looking as if he was trying to remember.</p><p>“They do actually…” Jamil said as he analyzed them too.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu hopes it’s not the case what they think.</p><p> </p><p>Kalim snapped his fingers as if a light bulb lit up,</p><p>“Ah! I got it! We saw you running from that cat demon from not that long ago!” Kalim exclaimed “That must have been crazy!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu raised an eyebrow. They didn’t expect that answer.</p><p>But it's better they guess.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. No worries.” Yuu nodded reassuring them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That’s good! Did you move around here? I thought maybe you were visiting and got in a bit of trouble.” Kalim questions, his eyes glint with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I moved in just on a Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Really?! Where did you used to live from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I rather not say, it’s kind of personal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! So sorry. I understand,” Kalim sheepishly smiled, it brightens up as an idea appears to him. </p><p>“Hey! Wanna be friends?”</p><p>Yuu was kind of surprised at him for asking. They were sort of hesitant but would it hurt?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... sure!” Yuu smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Sweet! If you want any help, I’ll gladly help you around this town!”</p><p>Kalim grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Kalim…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jamil?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted to shop around…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Alright, alright! But first, want to exchange numbers? You can text me as many questions about around here!”</p><p>Yuu thought this was sort of strange for someone who they just met to gladly give their number. He didn't seem like a bad guy but Yuu could be wrong.</p><p>They remind themselves about Chenya and Riddle being friends, so they decided to agree with Kalim as he took out his phone to exchange their numbers with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yuu!”</p><p>Kalim grinned at Yuu with a nod with a thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kalim, please tell me what you are looking for!” Lamario said, for some reason Yuu noticed he looked a bit distraught.</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>5:20pm</p><p> </p><p>Lamario helped Kalim with what clothes they wanted to get.</p><p>They left with a sweet bye from Kalim to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Wraith came out to help around and count the money.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t explain about Jack but Yuu didn’t want to pressure her so they left it alone and kept working for a while until the end of work.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu clocked out, thanking Wraith and Lamario for the flowers from yesterday.</p><p>They said goodbyes as Yuu did and left. </p><p>They texted Neige about coming over, he was glad.</p><p>They went on a quick grocery store trip getting some food for themselves. On the way, they got themselves pepper spray and a taser. </p><p>Yuu can’t end up like before.</p><p> </p><p>Even the cans of tuna Grim wanted, a promise is a promise. Also to show thanks, hoping maybe they’ll get along. Yuu hated to admit.</p><p>But not 50 cans, since it’s too much money. </p><p>15 cans is all they can get at least.</p><p>Yuu was holding two bags of groceries as they walked down the curb to reach Royal Sword Apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu walks past the area where they met the guy with the horns. Yuu stopped for a moment to look back.</p><p>They wondered if they would be able to see that guy again… they never got his name.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu got inside the apartment room.</p><p>Predicting Grim is gone and is ready to hunt down the creature.</p><p>Opening and closing the door to the inside of the apartment room.</p><p> </p><p>He was laying on the bed as he stood up with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You’re back!” Grim smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and I got your cans of tuna too.” Yuu said as they plopped the bags on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You remembered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t push it. I didn’t get much because I need some things to get. So I got what I could.”</p><p>Yuu said, taking out some meat and vegetables to put in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Grim jumps and takes out the food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t eat now!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you talking about? I wanna help!”</p><p> </p><p>Grim tries to pick up a bread wrapped in plastic to put in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to have leftovers again?” He asked.</p><p>Yuu was about to respond when they realized before about Neige inviting Yuu to their apartment.</p><p>“Uh yeah Grim, I may have to leave the apartment room again. I'll be across from here. My friends want me to cheer me up from what happened this week so it'll be a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… as long as you are near, fine. I’ll just lay here doin... nothing.” Grim said, sounding annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nods at him “We’ll still talk about Octavinelle. We need to think of something to that contract!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this when it’s someone else’s problem,” Grim frowned at them.</p><p>“If they’re not bothered to do anything about it. You might as well leave it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised Augustus,” Yuu answered “and I don't want to let them down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, sure. How do you know they want out?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu hesitated and then to reply,</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle wants out.”</p><p> </p><p>They will never forget how Rielle snapped at Azul on their first day.</p><p>Trying to convince Augustus not to give them the money, saying he was tired of it.</p><p>They wonder why Azul was offended about Rielle calling him “Ink spitter”? It sounded so childish yet Azul was mad.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle…,” Grim mumbled. “I think I've heard that name before when Azul was talking about him… he definitely hates him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something about how disrespectful he is and he is too gullible. I feel as if there is more to it...” Grim said.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm… I promise to come back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay jeez, I’m not a kid!” Grim complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You act like one to be honest.” Yuu commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p> </p><p>They finished putting away the groceries, Yuu is considering getting something for Grim to keep him occupied. Like a… ball of yarn? </p><p>He would burn it.</p><p> </p><p>"See ya, remember my rules."</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, mom.” Grim groans on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu rolled their eyes as they left the apartment to wander over to Neige and Chenya’s door.</p><p> </p><p>They knocked onto their door to wait for the door opens to reveal a happy Neige that made Yuu smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu! I’m so glad you came! Please c’mon in!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu took a few steps inside the door as Neige closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick! Close your eyes!” Neige excitedly told them too, Yuu closed their brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come forward! Follow the sound of our voice~!” Chenya's voice said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu heard a familiar snicker to where Chenya is.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu took a few steps in, Neige helping Yuu to walk forward to not hit a chair or table.</p><p> </p><p>“This feels like my birthday.” Yuu commented with a small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren't you feeling special!” Rielle's voice chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Rielle!”</p><p> </p><p>Few steps forward before Neige stops them.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Open your eyes!” Neige ordered,</p><p>Yuu lifted their eyelids open, they raised a huge smile as their brown eyes laid upon a delicious looking apple pie on the counter in a kitchen.</p><p>Chenya, Fletcher, Rielle and Neige were standing there with smiles on their face at Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“We made this together for you!” Neige smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, you guys didn't have too.” Yuu was ecstatic, they did this for them!</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, this was Neige's idea. You deserve it.” Rielle said then he looks over to the apple pie. Practically looking as if he was ready to dig in.</p><p> </p><p>“He is right, you need this day. You have been through a bad week, you deserve a good day.” Neige puts on his sweet smile that melts Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt tears coming from their eyes as they began to drip down their cheek. They couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh Yuu, are you this sensitive?” Rielle chuckles as he takes out a tissue to give Yuu to wipe their tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so sweet of you guys, thank you!” Yuu meant every word.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Yuu.” Fletcher smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t keep crying!” Chenya laughed a little.</p><p>Yuu without a hesitation ran and hugged Chenya, it surprised him at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Woah! Haha what’s this for?” He shortly laughed, looking at Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly replied, “Thank you for saving me!”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at their response,</p><p>“Aye I didn’t do much, it was that demon cat that did most of the work. I kind of wonder where he went off too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably ran off out of this town, the lucky bastard.” Rielle muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. You could’ve left me there while I was practically bleeding. I was beyond scared and—“</p><p> </p><p>Chenya gave Yuu gentle pats on the head as it made them pull away from Chenya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, it’s over," he grinned. “For now, let’s create a better memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu knew he was right.</p><p>Neige cuts everyone each a piece of the apple pie they made for Yuu.</p><p>This night was filled with a different from Yuu was used too before, it was more positive.</p><p>Yuu took a piece of the pie and started to chew on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu! What do you think?” Fletcher asked eagerly as Yuu was chewing on the apple pie. It tastes sweet with a hint of cinnamon.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good!! You all made this?” Yuu took more pieces to consume with the fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! We were excited to see what you thought of it!” Rielle smiles happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you like it!” Neige said thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? I love it!” Yuu said with their mouth stuffed.</p><p> </p><p>Neige laughed a little at Yuu motion of devouring the pie.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle from what I remembered, you really didn’t do much.” Chenya smug grin at Rielle, green eyes blinked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha— not true! I helped put the cinnamon in! Also you guys didn’t trust me!” Rielle retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, likely story!” Fletcher smiled mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t betray me! Is it because I called you a guppy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Many things Rielle, many things.” Fletcher chuckles but is interrupted by a playful nudge elbow to Fletcher's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle I’m eating!” Fletcher cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you get, you jerk!” Rielle said playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Chenya, did you have to start…” Neige sighed but couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I only made that comment.” Chenya shrugged, smiling as well.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>It made everyone happy to see Yuu enjoying themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu at the moment forgot all about the gangsters. They felt happy for the first time in days.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu can say it was the best night they ever had in that town for the first time.</p><p>They had fun talking, about themselves,</p><p> </p><p>Chenya mentions he works a bakery shop. </p><p>Neige mentioned he is a popular influencer and helps around a little shop for his friends. Yuu couldn't believe it yet they did remember about the commercial Lamario mentioned. </p><p>Rielle mentions his dad owned the Coral Reef café, business and likes to collect all kinds of junk. </p><p>Fletcher mentioned that they grew up with Rielle when both of their fathers knew each other. Fletcher saw Rielle was struggling with the café, he decided to help him and his family business.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu didn’t say much other than they moved from their town just to find a new place to live at.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody questioned, they then watched an hour-long movie of kid Neige starred in a movie. It was not bad of a movie but kind of typical children’s movie.</p><p>To Yuu’s surprise, a kid in the movie almost reminded them of Vil. But he was just there for a pretty short time as the movie continued.</p><p> </p><p>7:00pm</p><p> </p><p>The movie ended,</p><p> </p><p>Neige and Chenya gave Yuu half of the apple pie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you guys so much!” Yuu smiled happily, carrying the pie that was wrapped in thin plastic.</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome, Yuu! Have a good night!” Neige said with Chenya at the door.</p><p> </p><p>A good night indeed, Yuu thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You too!” Yuu looked to see Rielle and Fletcher leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night guys!” Yuu said aloud as they waved goodbye</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Yuu! We should do this more often!” Rielle waved bye as did Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>“We should.” Neige mumbled as Chenya grinned as they went back inside. </p><p>Yuu left to go inside to see Grim.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle and Fletcher both walked outside from the apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“That was such a good night!” Fletcher smiled happily as if he hasn't for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, yeah.” Rielle made a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher noticed his facial expression sorrowed.</p><p>Fletcher nudges Rielle's shoulder as they walk across the street.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Rielle asked as he looked to Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get through this.” Fletcher nodded with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle smiled a bit at the Fletcher as they inside of their building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for taking the time to read!<br/>Please let me know your thoughts, remind yourself to drink some water and I hope you all have a good day/evening/night! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey you readers! :D<br/>Here is another chapter I hope you all have an awesome day!<br/>So sorry that this is long! @_@</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:45am</p><p> </p><p>Last night, Yuu couldn’t talk to Grim when he had fallen asleep when they arrived back.</p><p>So they decided to hit the hay to go to bed to wake up early.</p><p>They didn’t have work at Cha Bella’s on Thursday but Coral Reef.</p><p>Yuu got a call from Dire Crowley to bring back the car at the parking lot at RSA, because he said he was “gracious”.</p><p>They’ll have to drive when they go to the clothing store.</p><p>This time locked up the car doors.</p><p>On the way, Yuu was prepared with pepper spray that they bought yesterday to have as weapon for now on. </p><p>Magician or none-magician, they hope to really fight back against a gangster, especially Heartslabyul.</p><p> Yuu wondered about people they met yesterday.</p><p>Kalim seems sweet, Jamil seemed a bit cautious, and the goth guy… Yuu never got his name.</p><p>They wonder if they’ll see him again.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was at the café working, as a cashier while Fletcher and Rielle were working on drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! Have a good day!”</p><p>Yuu smiled with their friendly customer voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You too!” The kind female said as they walked off with the next customer in line.</p><p>Augustus was usually popping out from his office to see what was going on.</p><p>Checking on the employees and customers.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle walks up to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yuu want to switch now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Yuu nodded as they stepped to the side as Rielle came up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, can you throw out the trash bags from the back, I forgot.” Rielle said as Yuu nodded, ran through the back and grabbed two trash bags as they carried them to the back door.</p><p>Yuu dragged the bags outside of the back way as went towards the trash container. Lifted to the top to throw each of them in at a time.</p><p>Yuu closed the lid up, they froze up to hear sniffles in the air.</p><p>Yuu quickly looked around,</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Yuu called out before they could step away; they froze when they heard more sniffles.</p><p>Yuu is trying to look around, they took a step trying to hear where it was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone there?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu grabbed their pepper spray from their back pocket, slowly walked across from the dark blue trash container. It maybe stupid but Yuu feels as if this is something different.</p><p>Hearing the sniffles close as they peaked to the side.</p><p> </p><p>They peeked out into the dark corner, it was a child.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu moved closely as they saw the child's head shot up, widen eyes starting at them.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu recognize the light orangish hair with lion ears.</p><p> </p><p>Cheka.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were watery, his face was mellow as he stiffed himself up into the corner.</p><p>As if the darkness could protect himself from anyone around.</p><p>Yuu quickly raises their hands up empty handed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be scared!” Yuu reassured him calmly.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was silent as his eyes began to be calmer than frightened.</p><p>It made Yuu feel happy but why is this kid over here in the back of Coral Reef?</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re not gonna hurt me, right?” The boy asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu shook their head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. Where is your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Home..” he answered, as his gaze looked down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you out here?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself away from the trash container as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see my uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt a bit of a cringe in their stomach, they tried their best to not make a reaction and stayed calm. Hoping there was another uncle he was talking about. </p><p>They doubt it.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is your uncle?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked into Yuu’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Leona.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked, why would a little kid want to see him? </p><p>They shook off the thought and looked to Cheka,</p><p>“How come you are over here?”</p><p> </p><p>He shriveled up as if he was about to cry as he tried to wipe them off from his knuckles.</p><p>Yuu slowly lower to one kneel down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. Calm down. It’s okay.” Yuu gives him a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I O-Only wanted-to see my u-u-uncle.. These mean people chased after me! Saying th-they’ll eat me i-if I come b-back!”,</p><p>He sniffles up again rapidly as Yuu’s anger rises in them. How could they do that to a poor innocent child!</p><p>Yuu didn’t know what to do, looking around then back to Cheka.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’re gone now. You are safe from them over here, okay?” Yuu smiled at him as they put their hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cheka wiped his tears again but with his arm.</p><p>He gave a nod to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me inside, you know Rielle, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheka slowly smiles and nods again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He and my father know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is inside, I’m sure he’ll cheer you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheka begins to give that cute smile to Yuu that made themselves happy to see that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Whenever father is sad, Rielle would try to cheer him up!” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu chuckled as they got up and held out their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go see him!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheka nodded once more and grabbed their hand to go inside the café. </p><p> </p><p>They begin to walk over to the corner where the employees would go off to the back. Cheka see Rielle at the register, already done with a customer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, can you be any slower—“ Rielle's began to say until he took a turned wit his head as he noticed Cheka on their side, holding their hand.</p><p>His clothes looked dirty as if he were outside for far too long.</p><p> </p><p>Cheka stepped himself to be behind Yuu. Rielle looked around and noticed Augustus who came out from his office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Augustus, can you take over a second?”</p><p> </p><p>Augustus looked down to Cheka and then to Rielle. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, please go to my office.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle went into his office as did Yuu who was dragging Cheka to follow him when they closed the door.</p><p>Rielle looked worried as he gazed to Cheka.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheka! Where have you been?! Yuu how did you find him?!” Rielle asked panickily.</p><p>Cheka grabbed a chair in front of Augustus’ desk as he sat on it.</p><p> </p><p>“He was in the back crying.”</p><p>Yuu answered looking at Rielle who put his hand on his hip with a hand on his face as he sighed.</p><p>Yuu watched Rielle's eyes avert to Cheka as his lion cub ears lowered.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheka, did you go off to look for Leona?!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheka gulped before replying,</p><p>“...Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle rubbed his temples,</p><p>“He told you not too! Your father called me because he was so worried!</p><p>He has told you countless times Leona is bad news! You can’t keep doing this to him.”</p><p>Rielle snapped into a lecture to then sighed to himself.</p><p>“Great I’m becoming like my dad…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry—“</p><p>Cheka tried to apologize as Rielle raised his hand for him to stop.</p><p>He lowered it as he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Cheka, I get it, but you need to stop or else you'll get hurt... or worse. We don’t want that for you or your family.”</p><p>Cheka was silent, as he began to look guilty as his eyes looked down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle turned himself to Yuu trying to look calm, but his frown was still up.</p><p> </p><p>“Please go out there and tell Augustus to come in here. And go work.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nodded and looked down at the little boy who was looking down not looking at anyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Cheka.” Yuu used their friendly voice to Cheka. Yuu started to walk away and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Yuu!” They heard Cheka say loudly.</p><p>Yuu couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of working. Augustus was sitting on a chair with Cheka sipping from an apple juice box, swinging his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Cheka would still try to sneak out! How does he not see the bad of him?!” Fletcher whispered to Rielle as Yuu was making a frappe.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s sad that he still loves Leona.”</p><p>Rielle replied in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he love him?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know. Maybe there was a side of Leona we haven’t seen.” Fletcher said.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it! The guy looked at you with cold dead eyes with a loud lion snarl like he was ready to pounce at you!”,</p><p>Rielle argued to Fletcher as he quivered up.</p><p> </p><p>“T-True.”</p><p> </p><p>They heard both doors open as a orange haired male with the trench coat came walking in, Farena.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Cheka!”</p><p>Farena ran over as soon as Cheka jumped off from the chair to run over to his father who knelt down with open arms to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Two women in suits came in with lion ears and a tail came in.</p><p>They were built lean from their suits.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheka! I’m so glad you are alright!”</p><p>Farena said heartfelt, he pulled away to look angrily at Cheka. “You’ll be punished when we get home!”</p><p> </p><p>“But why can’t I just see him?!” Cheka whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve told you, he is too dangerous for your own good! He will hurt you and I will never forgive myself if something terrible happens to you!” Farena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t hurt me. I know it!”</p><p> </p><p>“If he wouldn’t hurt you then why can’t he just end this?!” Farena said loudly that made Cheka's eyes widen. </p><p> </p><p>Yuu realized part of that must be mostly asking that to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“When will his pride end…” Farena muttered to himself quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Cheka looked upset as he quickly hugged his father.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m sorry, father.”</p><p> </p><p>Farena picks him up with his arms, standing on his two feet. </p><p>His head gazed to Augustus.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for finding my son.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t me. It was one of my workers, Yuu, who found him.” Augustus said and pointed to Yuu as they looked nervous when they put their hand at the back of their nape.</p><p> </p><p>Farena’s brown eyes landed to them and gave Yuu a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nodded with a smile back at him. Yuu noticed Cheka fallen right asleep against his dad’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good day everyone, please be safe. Thank you again.” Farena nodded as he and his women left the café.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Farena. I wonder what he is going through…” Fletcher said sounding sympathetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably worse than we are…” Rielle mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus turned to the three employees.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, go back to work.”</p><p>He ordered as he walked back to pass them to his office.</p><p> </p><p>12:34pm</p><p> </p><p>Rielle and Yuu were both on break sitting at the side of the café. Rielle was scrolling on his phone bored while eating a bagel he brought.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked to Rielle.</p><p>Thinking should they ask him…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Rielle,”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle his green eyes noticed them. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, but, why did you made a deal with Azul in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle looked at his phone locked as he placed it on the table with his hand on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly if this town wasn’t the way it is. My dad and I would have had other better options,”</p><p>Yuu blinked at his response</p><p>“My dad’s cafe business was shortening out and gangsters would barge in and take literally everything. I didn’t want it to go on for any longer, that's when those twin leeches came to persuade me for Azul’s help. I thought maybe it would be the end of our suffering. It kind of did, but with a new way around. Payments for us would be low while we owe Azul’s gang higher payment. Any disagreements with the bastard, you have to deal with the twins. The gang is so greedy it pisses me off. It’s their way or the highway.”</p><p>Rielle explained with an angry comment at the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get out of his contract?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than anything. But if we do, my family and I are going to suffer again. I hate to admit, but Azul did help my dad. But the payment is bullshit,”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt sorry for him...</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, he is very greedy. He’ll give off that smile as if he had triumphed. Ugh, I swear, I liked it better when he was smaller…” Rielle rubbed his temples.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked at him in confusion,</p><p>“You guys knew each other before?” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, yeah, I remember I used to tease him as a kid. It was pretty bad, I would admit. My dad would find out and yell at me,”  Rielle chuckled nervously. “I used to call Azul “Ink spitter” I thought it was gross that he’d spit out ink to write because he was an mer-octopus. I was just stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>That sort of explains Azul’s anger… </p><p> </p><p>“Mer-octopus?” Yuu squinted at them, as if he were crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re merfolk. He is a mer-octopus. I’m a merman. We used to live in the ocean. I do miss it...” Rielle answered as Yuu’s eyes widen</p><p>“I never thought you would be a merman...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now you know,” Rielle laughed a little</p><p>“You’ve probably bumped into people with animal ears,” Rielle smiled as he raised an eyebrow to them.</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help you with Azul’s contract.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle stared at Yuu for a second until he let out a laugh as Yuu glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get my hopes up. I do wanna get out of it but there is no way, like I said, anything you disagree with him. He’ll just call his twins to torture you.</p><p>You don’t want to end up like me last week when they get here too.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked “They’re coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every Thursday they come and take half the money we “owe” them,”</p><p>He said ‘owe’ in as if it were venom. “Besides, it’s impossible to get the contract, unless you want to get electrocuted.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sighed, then thought of something and began to ask,</p><p>“Have you been into the Monstro lounge, Azul’s office?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I made the contract with him on that day, yeah. I remember sitting on their couch with the two twins beside me. Luxury style office honestly. Golden papers piled up neatly on Azul's desk while he was smiling knowing that he had me fooled.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sighed, maybe they can talk with Grim when they get back. There has to be something, Yuu can feel it in their stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to prepare when they get here. I have to do the same too. Good thing is when they leave we can have some of the pay we deserve.” He puts up a sly grin.</p><p>Yuu was confused for a second till they remembered that hidden hole they put half the money in Augustus’ office.</p><p> </p><p>8:01pm</p><p> </p><p>Yuu puts the closed sign as they turn their head to see Rielle and Fletcher counting up the money as fast as they can.</p><p> </p><p>“Done!” Rielle shouts, closing up the register. Making Fletcher hold both bags running into Augustus’s office.</p><p>Yuu slowly walks over to the nearest chair to sit close to the counter.</p><p>Watching the doors for the Octavinelle to come in any time soon.</p><p>Chills ran across their shoulders to their spine.</p><p> </p><p>Will they mention the video?</p><p> </p><p>Are they gonna do something like what Heartslabyul did?</p><p> </p><p>So many things come to mind as they feel uneasy at what will happen, but they are sure as hell they are prepared this time!</p><p>As they hope…. Maybe this time they will die!</p><p> </p><p>Yuu flinched as they felt a hand on their shoulder made them shudder as they looked up to see the Augustus.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine. They’ll take the money and go.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle and Fletcher sat around with Yuu as they watched the doors as well.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked back up to Augutus as they smiled a bit and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re here.” Fletcher flinched a bit as Rielle looked as if he was trying not to give an intense glare at the two doors that someone opened, it was Jade.</p><p>Opening the door for Azul to walk in along with Floyd behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen.” Azul greeted with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jade took a glance to Yuu, “Oh my, I’m quite surprised to see Yuu still here. I hope you are doing well.” Jade said with a calm kind voice, however Yuu still feels something sinister about this man.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah~! It’s good to see you again, little shrimp~” Floyd chimed with a childlike tone.</p><p>Yuu jumped a bit feeling their stomach turn into a knot.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nodded “It’s good to see you guys too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw~ little shrimp, how thoughtful!” Floyd smiled as if to poke fun.</p><p>Yuu wished they stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Why Yuu?!</p><p> </p><p>“Evening to you too, Azul, Jade, Floyd.”, Augustus gave them a smile that was way more accurate than Rielle’s smile.</p><p>Rielle’s smile was as if he was trying not to look as disgusted.</p><p>Fletcher couldn’t look at them in the eyes as he looked down at his lap, scared as if something may happen.</p><p>His stomach churning for something to happen, but prayed for them to leave so he and Rielle could run out.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu tried to stay neutral. They didn’t know if smiling would do any better so they kept themselves poker face.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus lifted the heavy bag onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is the money we owe you. I hope you have a good one.” Augustus said, his gaze then glanced to Rielle making sure he doesn’t say or do anything with his reckless actions.</p><p>Azul told Floyd to grab as he happily walked over to grab it off from the table as he gave a smile to Fletcher when he flinched.</p><p>Making Floyd hummed a chuckle then walks over back to Azul’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, you're a more cooperative group I’ve been working with for a while. I am deeply pleased despite a week ago. Others who work with me are terrible when they lie and disrespect us when we’ve been kind to help their businesses.” Azul praised the employees as Augustus put on a proud smile to him.</p><p> </p><p>“We appreciate that, Azul. We’ve been working hard around here. We are thankful for you helping our café for the better.”</p><p>Rielle so badly wanted to glare at Augustus for that comment, he knew it was to stroke Azul’s stupid ego. But he hated that.</p><p>Made himself feel heated to just say something but he held his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome, however,” Azul’s smile disappeared to a frown. “there are always consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle and Augustus looked at each other in shock as Fletcher jumped into shaking as Yuu’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus whipped his head to Azul with a shock on his face.</p><p>“What do you mean? What could we have done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no Augustus, you’ve done nothing wrong. You’ve been doing quite the help,” Azul eyes glanced to Yuu, preparing themselves for the worst as they tried to look calm as possible looking into his silver eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, you’ve been doing quite good as well. However, don’t be too reckless next time.”</p><p>Azul said generously. They were confused for a second, Floyd opened up a laugh to them,</p><p> “Ahah~ we saw a video from Sea bream. It was so funny! You look like a dying fish being smothered!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t help but scowl at Floyd, then to Jade a mischievous smile appeared with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just these two.” </p><p> </p><p>Azul said, stared at Rielle and Fletcher. Rielle raised an eyebrow while Fletcher was shaking nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah okay, what did I do?” Rielle scowled, with a hand in his cheek with his elbow on the table.</p><p>Fletcher looked to Rielle then to Azul.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But we haven’t done anything wrong! You already gave Rielle punishment.” Fletcher tried to defend.</p><p>Thinking maybe it was two days ago about the spilled drink, it shouldn’t have been a big deal?!</p><p> </p><p>“I was at a meeting with the other gang members recently. A certain gang leader told me about what you two did on his territory.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle frowned in confusion at Azul as well as Fletcher. Augustus panickily looked to both of them, staring at them for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle, Fletcher. What in triton’s name is he talking about?” Augustus looked at them, hoping they’ll usher an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle whipped his head to Augustus then to Azul.</p><p> </p><p>“What gang, Heartslabyul?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what gang--”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher nudged behind his back, Rielle turned to glare at Fletcher but formed concern when Fletcher’s golden eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know who he is talking about…”</p><p> </p><p>“You herbivores better know <b>who</b>...”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher and Rielle both jumped from their chairs, they fell over hitting the ground. Noticed a male with brown skin with sharp green eyes, a scar over his left eye from his eyebrow down to his cheek. Thick long dark brown messy hair with two braids either side. A sleeveless leather vest under is a V-neck yellow shirt that shows his chest. a grey pants around it a belt with some fabric pelts around with a yellow bandana with a lion symbol. He also wears a beads choker and a golden necklace.</p><p> </p><p>His arms were crossed as he leaned against the arch doorway that was opened, Yuu could see a lion tattoo below his shoulder.</p><p>Yuu blinked to notice he has lion brown ears and a lion tail.</p><p> </p><p>His green eyes scowling dangerously to Rielle and Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>Another male dirty blonde hair with hyena ears. He was next time but a bit shorter, he wore the same intimidating male but his yellow shirt had short sleeves, his shirt was draped over his belt with no pelt fabrics around it. He wore a bandana around his neck. He was scrawny compare to the muscular male next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shishishi~ thought we would forget about ya?” The dirty blonde haired male laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What’re they doing here?!” Augustus got up from his seat as did Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>Azul seemingly looked calmly as he glanced at Yuu, his hand to halt them from doing anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Yuu, don’t worry. You just sit back down to watch and learn.” Azul urged them kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?” Yuu spoke,</p><p>feeling tension as Rielle and Fletcher backed up a bit, Fletcher was behind Rielle as the redheads' arms were trying to shield up to protect Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, you still don’t know the rest of the gangsters. These men are the Savanaclaw gang.”</p><p>Azul informed his arms crossed under his jacket that was over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu's brown eyes felt they automatically widened at the smug dark haired male who walked from the archway entrance, next to Azul as Rielle and Fletcher took a few steps back to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So, you’re Leona Kingscholar.”</p><p>Yuu blurted as they noticed his smugness as if he was proud of their frightful reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they here?”</p><p>Augustus asked to walk over in front of Rielle and Fletcher, while he looked at the two gang leaders.</p><p> </p><p>Leona looked quite amused,</p><p>“Heh, guess you didn’t tell your old man what happened two weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez! It was just an accident, can’t let it go?!” Rielle snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’m so sorry!!” Fletcher blurted “I-I go-got so sc--scared and when y-you got up I was e-even more s-scared to speak!!”</p><p>Fletcher tried to come up with an excuse with the apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Saying sorry is a little too late there!” The dirty blonde smirked who walked next to Leona.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahaha~! You two are dumber than I thought! Going through the Savanaclaw territory when you are not wanted is like asking for death!”</p><p>Floyd cackled as Jade smug.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”,</p><p>Augustus looked back at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! We went through the Savanaclaw territory for a short cut. But we didn’t bother anyone! Fletcher accidentally stepped on his tail by accident! He did not do that on purpose.”</p><p>Rielle explained with a protest.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point,” Azul argued,</p><p>“You are under my contract to not only help you with your café, but for your protection as well. Yet you think it’s all fine and dandy to walk around in other territories, and take advantage of your protection as if that is okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not what we were doing!”</p><p>Rielle argued back at Azul,</p><p>“We weren’t picking a fight with anyone! Hell, we weren’t bothering anyone. All we wanted to do was to go get a video game for pete sake!”</p><p> </p><p>The two merfolk were dangerously glaring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted to go through our territory, ya should have just asked. Shishishi~!” The blonde laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus mouthed at the two near the counter ‘I am so mad at both of you!’ Augustus turned his head to the gangs.</p><p>“Please, Azul, Leona, let them off the hook. If they said it was an accident, we all make mistakes. I know what they have done is wrong however I know they won’t do it again. They’ve learned their lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Octopunk, are you just gonna let the old man run his mouth?” Leona made a sigh, but it sounded more like a lion growling.</p><p> </p><p>“He always does this to defend them a lot, sadly.” Azul shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher quickly ran from behind Rielle to over in front of Augustus to take a stance to Leona and Azul.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! If it’s me you want, then take me. I-I am sorry! B-B-But don’t hurt Augustus and Rielle. Just beat me up instead!” Fletcher said, trying to stutter as much, trying to stand his ground.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Fletcher, this is a huge step for you.” Jade cracked a sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fletcher no,” Yuu exclaimed. ”This is not fair! This is dumb!”</p><p> </p><p>Leona's green eyes looked over to Yuu that made them flinch. Puts a hand in his hip, stalked over to them as they froze up from where they are standing on.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus was watching him as well as Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned to Yuu as he began sniffing them.</p><p> </p><p>Is he… is he smelling them?</p><p> </p><p>Not only did it make them feel nervous about him leaning to them, but how they felt small compared to Leona’s figure. Yuu was short but not shorter than Neige.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I don’t feel like taking on an opponent that can’t resist,” Leona smirked looking at Yuu’s scrawny figure, it annoyed them with that comment.</p><p>He leaned back to turn himself to walk over to Fletcher, Yuu noticed his legs were shaking. </p><p>“With you, I, Leona, can’t just let you get away after stepping on my tail. Not only that but to trespass onto my territory, unwanted and you think I’ll just let you get away with <em> that </em>?” He watched Fletcher, analyzing him seeing as he was shaking like a leaf. </p><p>“I-I’ll do what you want! J-Just don’t h-hurt anyone!” Fletcher shakily responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Shishishi~! Look at him tremble! This is priceless!”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher felt as if Leona was staring into his soul.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna have a talk at the back with the red head along.” Leona's eyes landed on Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, bet Azul would just LOVE to watch.” Rielle scowled at Azul as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Rielle, always so mad at me as always. I’m not surprised when it comes to you. You probably dragged that poor boy into the alleyway for shits and giggles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, do you have an off button?”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle snapped angrily. Azul glared at him for a second, but then smirked deviously.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you do.” Azul took his hand out from under his arm as he snapped his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle looked at him bored, to part his mouth with a snarky comeback.</p><p>His voice didn’t respond from his lips.</p><p>In panic, Rielle touches his throat, trying to feel a vocal as if he is trying to figure out where his voice is.</p><p>Augustus turned himself to Rielle with panicked eyes.</p><p>Seeing Rielle freaking out as his eyes widen, trying to speak but nothing is coming out.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What did you do?!” Yuu whipped their head to Azul, smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I took his voice away. He’ll have it back for about… maybe three weeks or more.” Azul smiled,</p><p>making Rielle ready to throw fists as Augustus holds him down by the shoulders.</p><p>Augustus told him to stop, Rielle didn’t listen. He was too focused on Azul with a dangerous look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Floyd cracked his laugh at Rielle,</p><p>“Haha~! Red drum looks so goofy! Hey, hey, Azul, when the Sea lion is done with them, I want to squeeze Red drum~!” His voice was child like, then went creepy deep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Let me give the guy some poundings before then!”</p><p> </p><p>"Damn Ruggie, earger?" Leona chuckles Ruggie chiming in.</p><p> </p><p>They were all practically laughing at Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>Azul was smiling at Rielle’s anger, it was making Yuu’s blood boiled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him <b>alone</b>.” Yuu blurted a demand.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus blinked at Rielle who stopped. Everyone looked to Yuu, who looked pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say to me?”</p><p>Floyd's friendly expression turned to a dark, cold to Yuu, it reminded them of an Anglerfish.</p><p> </p><p>Leona was watching Yuu and Floyd.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt tense in their stomach, a knot forming making themselves uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“This has gone too far! Why are you doing this to him?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice is starting to annoy me.” Floyd as he starts to step over to Yuu as they start  backing away from Floyd for getting closer to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! No! Azul, Jade, please tell him to stop!”</p><p>Fletcher begged Azul. Azul and Jade only watched Yuu hit the countertop.</p><p>Yuu remembered about the pepper spray when they felt their back pocket. They tried to pick out from their pocket, feeling cold sweat as Floyd approach to them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna regret telling me what to do, little shrimp.” He said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Before Floyd could make an action, someone stepped in front of Yuu, making them freeze up.</p><p> </p><p>Familiar white hair with wolf ears.</p><p> </p><p>Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the sweats from last time, he is wearing the Savanaclaw gang uniform.</p><p> </p><p>His muscular arm was raised for Floyd to not hurt them.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave them alone, they’re obviously an amateur.”</p><p>Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“You telling me what to do too, Sea Urchin?”</p><p>Floyd’s face was close to Jack as the both were glaring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Floyd, please come back over here. We are not here for those two, remember.”</p><p>Jade ordered Floyd. The angry twin walks back off to Jade looking like he was in his worst wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Jack. Suddenly protecting the human? For what?” Ruggie said curiously with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s right to pick on the new guy who just moved in a week ago.” Jack said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Jack at the corner of his eye to look at Yuu then quickly averted away.</p><p> </p><p>Leona scoffed “Whatever, we’re not here for them. Let’s take 'em out at the back. Time is wasting.”</p><p>He smug as two Savanaclaw members came into the café, one took Fletcher and one took Rielle as they dragged them out.</p><p>Fletcher didn’t struggle but Rielle did try to break free from its grip. Ruggie and Leona walked out along with the Octavinelle gang.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu wanted to run after them to save Fletcher and Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>They can’t, </p><p> </p><p>They’re outnumbered.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus looked depressed as he took a seat on his chair with a slouched back and his hand over his eyes as if he looked sick to his stomach.</p><p>Jack kept his frown as if he was sympathizing with them.</p><p>They knew he wouldn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt cringed remembering the night at Neige and Chenya’s apartment. They felt utterly guilty when those two, along with Neige and Chenya did something nice for them.</p><p>Yuu’s legs uncontrollably gave out as they fell to their knees. Jack quickly picked them up by their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“... I’m sorry, Yuu. I’m going to make sure they’ll survive.” Jack helps them to sit on a chair, with that he ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked around, it was empty but Augustus. Yuu got up and ran over. They banged their first in the table making Augustus look at them with a jolt up to the angry Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you let them do this to Rielle and Fletcher?! They haven’t done anything yet you let those gangs take them! For all we know they are probably beating them to death!”</p><p>Yuu exclaimed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Augustus only looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I haven’t tried?,”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I haven’t tried to tell those gangs to stop? Do you think I never tried to jump in a beating but they would hold me down to watch?! The countless times trying to tell Rielle not to disrespect Azul? Do you? Because I'm always trying, yet he is too stubborn to listen. He is full of anger for Azul and that gang leader knows it. Now, poor Fletcher got himself into this. I know Rielle didn’t mean for this to happen. But taking Rielle’s voice is the only thing he deserves for punishment. Not being brutally beaten along with Fletcher,”</p><p> </p><p>Before Yuu could respond,</p><p>“Please don’t misunderstand Rielle. All he wants is to rebel along with Fletcher. They want their freedom as much as I do. It’s impossible with these gangs flying around town. I pray to the evening stars to hope that maybe someday we have our freedom. And I mean for everyone. For these gangsters to be gone! They’re nothing but evil filled in their hearts. Azul hates Rielle with a passion and what’s so good about feeling hatred for one another? What is the point? It's nothing but a waste of life, air, time.”, Augustus vented out, releasing a sense of breath air out.</p><p>Yuu only stared at him for a brief minute, listened to every word he said.</p><p>Yuu grabbed a chair and sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“... Augustus, I’m sorry.” Yuu spoke, looking down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t be. If it was reversed I would be mad at me too. It’s just the way of life right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so unfair…” Yuu commented, Yuu wanted to say something to him, to tell him about Grim.</p><p>Maybe there was a chance to help.</p><p>However, how is that going to help? They thought.</p><p>Yuu felt as if their hope may be slipping away.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>8:35pm</p><p> </p><p>Leona walks in the Coral Reef. Putting his hands on the table to look at Augustus.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably go check on the little herbivores, the redhead is pretty out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Augustus got up along with Yuu. They flinched when Leona rapidly grabbed Yuu’s shoulder before they could pass him. Augustus didn’t notice as he ran out in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu slowly looked to Leona, his grip loosened on their small shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that little moment will stick to your little head if ever try to mess with us.” Leona said, making Yuu to grab his hand off from their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from me! How could you be this way?!” Yuu fumed  as Leona was looking at them with his poker face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your nephew, Cheka, was looking for you when I found him this morning and your gang practically scared him to death!” Yuu scolded him, they heard him give out a warning snarl.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk to me as if you know me.” He then crossed his arms,</p><p>“I don't need that coming from someone like you.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a step close to them as they flinched to step back.</p><p>Yuu flushed at this reaction but they couldn’t help it from what they heard from the others, grabbing the pepper spray from their back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He confidently smirked at Yuu’s action.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I don’t fight weak herbivores, unless you can actually prove me wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Yuu blurted giving him a dangerous glare at amused him a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Temper, temper. What are you going to do? Use that pepper spray? Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu stayed quiet, glaring at the man.</p><p>Yuu felt their chest tightened for some reason, a cautious feeling. A growing knot in their stomach, it made Yuu let go of the pepper spray.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought. Say something like that again I'll might as well eat you alive now.” Leona practically gave a venomous glare to Yuu that their spine has goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>“Leona,” They looked to Ruggie at the door. “C’mon! We’re waiting for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Leona glared back at them, making them stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your back when you’re around my territory.”</p><p> </p><p>Leona turned his heel walking off with Ruggie. They waited for Leona and Ruggie to disappear from their view as they began to run out around the back of the café. Yuu eyes widened to Augustus holding up Rielle as well as Jack was helping. Rielle looked black and blue on his arms and his pants were dirty from puddles. His nose was bleeding with a black and blue on his cheekbone. </p><p> </p><p>Augustus looked at them, to quickly say, “He’s going to be alright! He’s breathing okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu almost panicked as their stomach felt ill, their eyes scanned around Augustus, Rielle and Jack.</p><p>Where was Fletcher?!</p><p> </p><p>“T-They’re on their way.” Yuu looks to see Fletcher walk over to them holding up Rielle.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sighed in relief seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fletcher!” Yuu ran up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re alright?” Looking at him, he was in perfect condition. Yuu noticed his face was all red, and his eyes were puffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Y—yeah…” Fletcher looked down.</p><p>“Azul didn’t want me to get beat up so Leona insisted on making me watch Rielle… Jade and Floyd held me to w-watch...” He started to tear up. Yuu quickly gave him a hug. While Yuu was hugging him back, he noticed a bloody bite mark on his neck, his t-shirt uniform had droplets of blood on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry! He’s gonna be alright!” Yuu said, they weren't sure however they didn’t want Fletcher to cry more.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like what you’ve seen! It was awful!” He hugged them back tightly. “They kicked him, punched him, spit on him, and stomped on him. I tried to yell stop but Jade and Floyd covered up my mouth. I thought his bones were gonna break! I still screeched until Floyd got really annoyed and bit me!” Fletcher was crying on their shoulder, all Yuu could do was pat him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be alright, Fletcher,” Jack assured him. “Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-Why are you helping us?” Fletcher looked back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jack's eyes were sympathetic. “It’s all I can do.” All he could say.</p><p> </p><p>Before Fletcher could ask, the ambulance arrived.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>8:45pm</p><p> </p><p>Augustus went in the ambulance with Rielle as well as Fletcher did to go to the hospital.</p><p>Augustus told to go home as rest for the night, Yuu urged to go but Augustus insisted not for them not too.</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Yuu stayed behind, Yuu locked up the café before Jack walked with Yuu back to the Royal Sword Apartment.</p><p>Yuu sat on the bench that was next to the entrance of the building, closing their eyes.</p><p>Today was just disgusting to them.</p><p>Rielle said that he wants to be off from the contract but doesn't want too. Yet, Azul pulls something like this on him.</p><p>He has to change his mind at this point.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Jack responding interrupting the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you apologizing? I feel sorry for all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows were foreword in confusion at them.</p><p> </p><p>“You all probably have suffered far worse than this. Especially Rielle, Fletcher and Augustus just now… I just arrived and it’s like hell, seeing some I care about getting hurt or being sad…”</p><p>They lowered their head “They’ve shown me kindness and I just don’t know what to do to help them…”</p><p> </p><p>Jack then walks over to sit next to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“It is hard," Yuu looked up to him "If I were you, I would work on trying to protect yourself. Sometimes trying to protect others can be hard in this town, no one can trust one another. Fearing as if the person on their side will betray them or feel as if they’ve wasted their time,”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu was hearing his every word as they nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You also need to watch yourself anywhere you go or you may end up getting picked on. Get some weapons around you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I was just wondering,” Jack waited for an answered, “Why are you part of the Savanaclaw gang?”</p><p> </p><p>“I joined because I wanted a different life from before. My life wasn’t the easiest when being in this town. I kept getting robbed, trying to fight back but I’m always outnumbered. The only way for me to survive was to join a gang. So I had to prove myself worthy to Leona, and he approved me to be part of the gang.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to fight some strong members other than Leona. It wasn’t easy but I managed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else to know about what to do before you go?.” Yuu asked</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t walk off alone, ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nodded. “You got it. I got my car back but I just hope to not get into another--” Yuu realizes tomorrow as they groaned annoyed with a facepalm.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow I’m going to Cha Bella and the Pomefiore gang are probably gonna come by,”</p><p>Yuu puts their hands on their face.</p><p>“Not only that, one of the Heartslabyul gang members are probably after me other than the demon cat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Demon cat?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah the cat demon we ran from a week ago--” Yuu immediately got up from the bench.</p><p>“Oh crap!”</p><p> </p><p>Jack frowned as he got up as well, looking at Yuu suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh, that reminds me I should go back to my apartment! Thanks again! Have a goodnight!” Yuu grinned sheepishly as they stepped over to the entrance door to open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Yuu look at the wolf man “Remember what I said. Protect yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu grinned and nodded to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I will remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack smiled at them.</p><p>Yuu hurried inside as they ran past the apartment doors as they stopped to open their door to go inside their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna! What took ya so long?” Yuu looked around to see Grim laying on the table, looking as if he was bored out of mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, had an awful day with Octavinelle and Savanaclaw.”</p><p> </p><p>Grim got up flabbergasted as jumped up from the table on his two feet. </p><p>“What?! What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sat down on the bed as they begin to explain what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez! I told you Azul hated the guy!” Grim responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just hope Rielle is going to be alright. I really don't want to go to work tomorrow but I need to.” Yuu made an aggravated sigh.</p><p>They heard their phone ringing as they picked it from their pants pocket.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Kalim.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Grim could look, Yuu answered as they made a silent hush to Grim.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kalim!” Yuu greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“KAL—“ Yuu puts a hand on Grim’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Yuu! Good evening! How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha... wished I had better days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh I’m sorry! Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s alright. Ah, just a gang problem is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Grim was glaring up to Yuu, making them cringe from remembering Lamario's reaction from before.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I completely understand! Hey, if you want to make your days any better. You can always chat with me to get some relief! I’m always available!”</p><p>Yuu cracked a smile hearing his exaggerated gasp,</p><p>“how bout when you are free, you should come to my nightclub! It’s called Arabian Nightclub, it’ll be fun! We have a bunch of themes for every week!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet of you. Is it really safe there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! My bouncers are gonna make sure no gangster or others will make a scene. You have nothing to worry about! Wanna come?”</p><p>Kalim asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’ll think about it!” They replied unsurely.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Please let me know before then!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause, hearing an echo from Kalim’s line.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry Yuu! I must go now! Jamil is shouting at me for something. We’ll talk another time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay! Have a good night!”</p><p> </p><p>“You too! Bye!” Kalim said sweetly as they hung up. Grim as he wiggles away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu,  I'm starting to think you’re too trusting!”, Grim sounded all concerned.</p><p>Yuu looked at him with their eyebrows scrunching up, “That’s the Scarabia gang leader, you were on the phone with!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu let’s a nervous laugh slip through their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I’m not even surprised anymore at this point… let me guess he acts nice until turns on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, not really,” Grim said,</p><p>“he is genuinely kind. He would have his moody side from what I've heard. His partner, Jamil, is not kind like him. He really protects the guy and whoever hurts him, he’ll show no mercy. So I would definitely be careful when it comes to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeez, Yuu thought,</p><p> </p><p>Yuu brought out a reminder in their head about the goth guy with the horns from yesterday morning.</p><p>Would Grim know anything about him if he has seen people around here before more than they have. Yuu decided to change the subject,</p><p>“Hey, do you know a guy with horns that wears all black?”</p><p>Grim hesitated, looking as if he was trying to remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I don't know anyone with horns. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I met this guy from yesterday. He looked cautious when I met him. He never gave me his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Grim paused and made a smug look on his face “Call him Tsuntaro when ya see him! That’ll show him!”</p><p> </p><p>That’s sort of a stupid nickname, Yuu thought</p><p>But who was that guy…</p><p>They wondered if was a gang member or an innocent bystander?</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s phone vibrated to see a message from Fletcher.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher: Hi Yuu! Rielle is gonna be in the hospital for a while. They’re checking if he broke his ribs. They said he’ll be okay. Let us hope! 🙏</p><p> </p><p>Yuu couldn’t help but feel heated up over today. Azul was too much with Rielle.</p><p>They need to figure something out, Azul seems smart. But he has to have a weakness, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Right?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was iffy about this chapter,<br/>Please let me know your thoughts!<br/>Criticisms are welcome :D<br/>I hope you all have a good day/evening/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Readers! :D<br/>Here is another chapter I hope you all will enjoy!<br/>Thank you guys for the amount of kudos! omg i cannot believe it! TTuTT<br/>Also the hits too holy crap! OoO</p>
<p>I makes me happy that you guys are enjoying and are excited about this fanfic as much as I am!<br/>Thank you all again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12:03 pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Yuu drove their car to Cha Bella.</p>
<p>Made sure their car doors were closed shut, even if it wasn’t. Yuu didn’t have their bag in the car but inside of the store safe and sound.</p>
<p>Yuu looked at their phone to read a message from Fletcher saying that Rielle is luckily okay.</p>
<p>If the gang member beat him up longer than they have he would have broken some ribs.</p>
<p>Yuu sighed to themselves, they wished they could have strength to fight off the gangs but obviously it would make the situation worse. They've gotten a nice text from Kalim telling them have a good day and be safe. I was sweet but they were still nervous about him since he is a gang leader.</p>
<p>Put their phone quickly into their front pocket to pick up the clothes silk shiny blouses on a hanger they put up one by one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuu,”</p>
<p>They quickly turned their head to look back to Cathleen who was smiling at them with her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>“Please go to the register for now when you are done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu nodded to put the two more of the silky blouses up with the other shirts to put away the rack in the back.</p>
<p>They went over to the counter, their elbows on the wooden counter with their chin on the back of their hand. Staring around for anyone to come in through the door.</p>
<p>Feeling the familiar knot in their gut, the back of their nape felt cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really need to chill, kid.” </p>
<p>Wraith said out loud, as Yuu averted their eyes from the door to her, putting up some beautiful gowns where the other dresses were hung on the side of the right wall of the store.</p>
<p>“I can see you are nervous. Don’t be like that kid who is with Rielle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean Fletcher?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu parted their lips to say something but quickly closed, averting their eyes away from Wraith. She made a quick sigh to them as she placed another gown to hang up with.</p>
<p>“I understand for a while being here, getting to know more about the town is making you even more scared than before. Especially what you went through. You can’t live in fear like how they want you to be. The gangs are nothing but stupid people who got bored and want to create havoc.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu nodded then started to look up back to her to meet her gaze, </p>
<p>“You’re not wrong..."</p>
<p>They remembered about Kalim being here with Jamil.</p>
<p>What is starting to bother them is Lamario knew all the gangs and never told them after the ganga leader and member left. Was he afraid to tell them?</p>
<p>Was he that nervous?</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have mattered, they wished he told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey… there were two gangsters— well I didn’t know before until a friend told me, but Kalim and Jamil were here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith just shrugged, she didn’t look mad.</p>
<p>“The Scarabia came here for their theme at their club soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu slowly clapped their hands together as they moved their head away.</p>
<p>“They do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I think their theme coming soon is Fairy Gala from what I've heard.” She shrugged, to wander over to the counter to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Is there anything I should know about them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kalim is okay, he’s not like Rook when he won’t shut up or creep on you. Be careful about his odd mood swings. I wouldn’t trust his partner, Jamil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu squinted. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kalim I’ve heard would be a sunshine then ready to kill someone. It would happen rarely. Jamil is weird all I gotta say. Something about him that makes me weary,” Wraith explained as she crossed her arms, “they are not the worst out of all the gangsters...  maybe that’s just me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu leaned back to place their hands on the counter, looking into Wraith’s golden eyes, </p>
<p>“Why does Kalim have these mood swings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged “It would just happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu bit their lip to look down on the wooden counter. She took  notice and began to ask,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Did Kalim talk to you?”</p>
<p>Their brown eyes look up to her as they took a deep breath and responded,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. He was so nice to ask me to be his friend and gave me his number. He called me yesterday and I remembered him asking me to go to his Club.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made an irked sigh as Yuu closed their lips tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit Yuu. You literally are just asking to be picked on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu couldn’t argue, Grim was worried about it. Which was weird to them but they guess because he was staying and hiding in their apartment for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay if I were you, I would be careful if you want to be friends with the gang leader for the sake of trying to survive. If not, I would keep my guard up and play nice.” Wraith told her as she slammed her hands on the counter making Yuu flinch a bit.</p>
<p>"Got it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu nodded “G-Got it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathleen walks in with a pile of sweaters in her arms, “Oh yeah Wraith I’m sure you play nice like when the Pomefiore gang comes by.” Cathleen poke a tease at Wraith as the wolf tried not to grin.</p>
<p>“Not when it comes to them. Especially the hunter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathleen was smiling as she shook her head to put the sweaters on a table with some folded up tops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My problem with you Cathe is when you’re too nice to gangs.”</p>
<p>Wraith said that made Cath turn back to her while she was piling up the sweaters, organizing them on stack to match with the colors.</p>
<p>She quickly looked to them for an answer. “I am not that nice, I get cautious. But not too nice! Right Yuu?”</p>
<p>Making Yuu smile nervously a bit. Not knowing the answer but replied,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh I would have been mad when someone said this store “shabby”.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cathleen shook her head slowly with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah. Vil is kind of confusing. He’ll like the store but then later will not like it.” She told with a shrug, finishing off the piles ready, patted them to look flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does he do other than shop?”</p>
<p>They asked Cathleen to walk over to join Wraith and Yuu. She pushed back the pieces of her hair behind her head,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has a potion business not too far from here along with skincare products he has made and his other brand Schoenheit cosmetics.” Cathleen’s answer made Wraith rolled her eyes in annoyance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I keep seeing girls and guys wear their stuff because “it’s trendy”.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>Yuu eyebrows forward as Cathleen laughed nervously,</p>
<p>“Even when they are a scary gang, some are very attracted to their looks. But they know not to mess with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brown hair woman changes her facial expression to enthusiastic, “Oh by the way, Wraith,”</p>
<p>Wraith raises an eyebrow at the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darline is going to bring in more of her dresses soon! They’re pretty! I could just keep one of them!”</p>
<p>Cathleen smiled excitedly, hoping a bit. Wraith almost giggled a bit at her exaggerated reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should wear them, I think it’ll look nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know right?! I should! I’ll be right back!” She ran over quickly to the storage room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith and Yuu watch her as she goes to the back and hears a sudden door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuu hoo~!” </p>
<p>Yuu flinched at the familiar voice cooed making them turn to see the two very figures that made Yuu’s hands feel white as they clenched their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace and Deuce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh what do you clowns want?”</p>
<p>Wraith couldn’t help but snap at them, with a vicious glare.</p>
<p>Ace and Deuce already stepped inside to walk over almost to where it is. What is in their way was the wolf woman, who is practically snarling at the two gang members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How rude. We just got in and we already have some bad customer service.” Ace faked his voice trying to sound concerned as he placed a hand to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put a cork in it will ya,” Wraith retorted. “What does Heartslabyul want this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace moved his hand away, his fake sympathy turned to a ‘friendly’ smile, “We’re not here for you. We just noticed walking by that our dearest friend Yuu is still around!”.</p>
<p>They darted their eyes at Ace with a deadly glance, Ace was amused by the sudden reaction.</p>
<p>“You have balls to still be out here.” Deuce smug at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could say the same about you coming here,” Yuu roughly said,</p>
<p>“you think your appearance scares me?” trying to sound cocky to them. It only made Deuce snicker a bit that made themselves heated up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, let me think about it. Hm, maybe when we arrived. Yeah.” Ace couldn’t help but smirk.</p>
<p>The wolf woman stepped over near Ace and Deuce as the two darted their eyes at her as soon as she took a single step.</p>
<p>“Okay, did you come to try to taunt or shop?”, For a quick glance Ace and Deuce blink to her in almost a fright.</p>
<p>They try to look as confident as they show themselves but straightening up themselves with a cocky smug persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t wanna distract you while you work, maybe we’ll see you later, Yuu! We’re so glad you are still around.”</p>
<p>Ace chimes that made Yuu cringe a knot in their stomach.</p>
<p>Deuce puts on a malicious grin, </p>
<p>“Yeah, see ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stepped away to turn themselves around to walk out from the door, away from the view from the huge glass wall where the mannequins were. Yuu slowly hits their head onto the counter.</p>
<p>“Oh please Yuu, these clowns think they’re all so tough when Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ain’t shit.”</p>
<p>Wraith rolled her eyes at Yuu’s reaction. They picked their head up to glare at Wraith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy for you to say—” Scrunch up a puzzled look “Tweedle what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her golden eyes forward, “You know, from the old tales?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu looked at Wraith confused as if she were going crazy. Making her sighed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know? Ugh I don’t want to give a history lesson...” She rolled her eyes as she began to explain, “Whatever. They’re just two twins from an ancient story. Heartslabyul idolizes the Queen of Hearts in that story. She was some queen who put rules upon her land to keep land safe as possible from the insane. Honestly, she was too strict to the point where you do something that highly disrespects her, it’s off with their head by the queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… Do all the gangs idolize her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. The Savanaclaw gang, they idolize the lion, The Beast King. When his older brother got killed from a stampede he took over the land to help with the luck of his intelligence, and helped the hyenas. The Pomefiore gang idolizes The Beautiful Queen, not only does she try her best to look presentable, honestly what the hell is the point, she has a lab to make all kinds of potions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are those stories the reasons why they become gangsters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged, “I have no idea why, but it’s probably part of it. You should check them out if you want.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu’s mind remembered what Ace said to them about their names for a reason.</p>
<p>Maybe they can check out at Sam's Mystery shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wraith!”</p>
<p>Cathleen shouts from the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you give me a hand? There are these boxes I'm trying to move but-- Oh dear! I am holding it up but please quick!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wraith looked back at Yuu for a second to quickly say. </p>
<p>“Shout if those idiots come back.”</p>
<p>She ran herself quickly to the back room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wonder about what the other gangs idolize…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5:10 pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When work was over later at 5pm, Yuu was glad to have an almost normal day at work without the Pomefiore to come in. Wraith decided to check the back with Yuu in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Yuu blinked to see her hand out a black silver swift knife.</p>
<p>“have something to protect yourself. It’s yours.”</p>
<p>Yuu takes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled a bit,</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t be stupid.”</p>
<p>She waited for  them to get into their car as they looked around, everything was the same.</p>
<p>They started the car to drive out to drive by Wraith to wave her a goodbye as she walked off back inside.</p>
<p>Yuu drove into town, had a place in mind to quickly stop by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5:30 pm</p>
<p>“Welcome little demon! Oh I see you are back without the redhead man friend of yours.” Sam smiled at Yuu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu closed the door from behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahah, yeah about that. We were not friends,” Yuu said. “It’s a long story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah I am so sorry to hear.” He showed a sympathize expression as he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu nodded to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s put that aside now. Are you looking for something here?” He grinned with his hands on either side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Do you happen to have any textbooks? Like a book about old tales. Like the Queen of Hearts and The Beast King?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, Ah! You must be looking for the History of the World of Magic! Is that correct?”</p>
<p>He smiled eagerly that Yuu was surprised.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah! I think so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! In stock now! Only 20% off!” He said as walks over to the bookcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's great!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu grinned to follow Sam, watching him take out a thick book from the bookcase to hand it to Yuu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> History of the World Ancient Magic </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is ...interesting?” Yuu flipped open the book to look into the pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a page with some illustrations on it that had a beautiful girl in rags with short black hair at a window peaking at a boy who looked prince-like as he was staring at her looking as if he was shouting or singing with his hat to his chest. On the middle of the page a bit, there was a woman with a crown in a long dress who looked mad from behind the red curtains.</p>
<p>Yuu looked closely at the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turned the pages to find a page that said</p>
<p>Alice in Wonderland…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu smiled to see it had the Queen of Hearts in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is it! So what's the price for this?” Yuu asked them to look up Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 20 dollars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And only on 20% off?</p>
<p>It’s much but it is a lower price of a regular text book. Yuu thought, </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll take it!” They closed the book to put the book under their arm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that all you want?” </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, went over to the register for Yuu and gave him 20 bucks for the history book.</p>
<p>“Thank you, little demon! Please come back any time and stay safe!” Sam smiled at them as they approached the door. Yuu nodded at him and said bye as they walked out from the store.</p>
<p>Outside of the town, looking at the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu started to walk over to their car on the curb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow!” a squeal echoed making Yuu jump to look around their surroundings to notice an alleyway path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon cutie, how bout you come with me and my friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu heard the voice, making them feel goosebumps rise from the back of their neck making themselves turning their head around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said let go!” The voice yelled, Yuu heard it coming from the alley way.</p>
<p>Yuu couldn’t help with heat at the moment that someone could be in trouble. They ran over the entrance to the alleyway but were told to halt onto the brick wall to peek out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was three guys, one of them had a grip onto someone’s wrist as they were trying to pull off. They looked like they were trying to struggle off. </p>
<p>Yuu blinked at the familiar light purple hair.</p>
<p>It’s Epel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re hurting me! Please!” He begged, trying to pry himself away as they see his arm trying to pull back..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw c’mon, shy much?” One said with a creepy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a guy!” Epel told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel gritted his teeth at them with an angry look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already gave you the potions! We’re done!” he argued trying to wiggle off his grip.</p>
<p>The guy grabbed his other wrist as he struggled even more with a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not enough, how about you come with us for a special treat--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no warning, Yuu bolted down to used their book to slam the guy to let go from Epel right at his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Motherf*cker!!” </p>
<p>He yelped in pain covering his nose, droplets of blood dropped on the ground and through his hand as back away kneeling the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?!” </p>
<p>The second guy yelled while the third guy went over to his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi! Who the hell are you--” They punched the second guy right in the stomach, making him back away to jump back. They grabbed Epel’s shoulder back for him to be behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get away from him!” </p>
<p>Yuu shouted a threat to the guy that got punched who withered up, looking into Yuu’s dangerous glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bastard!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third guy shouted and went to punch them, before could make an action Epel pushed them aside. The guy got kicked in the crotch as he fell down on his back to cover his area and curl up himself on the ground. They noticed Epel’s eyes were absolutely enraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I’m even more pissed off!” </p>
<p>Epel yelled then started to swiftly kick the guy in the gut and face of the guy laid a hand on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Argh! Stop-- ugh! S-sorry--” </p>
<p>The guy tried to plead as Epel gripped on his hair to start beating the crap out of his face with his now bloody fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it for making me look weak! <b>HUH</b>.”</p>
<p> They flinched from Epel's voice, it sounded so different from before. He throws more hits, the guy that ended up being unconscious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly grabbed Epel from under his shoulders to pick him up away from him to back away from them enough almost out from the ally way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop! That’s enough!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let go! I’m gonna kill’em!” He snapped angrily struggling from Yuu’s grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Th-These guys are insane!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy ran away while the second guy grabbed the bleeding man to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! Run away! Next time when I see you guys! You’re dead meat! Ya hear?! <b>DEAD</b>!”</p>
<p> Epel threatened, They released their grip on him to back away. He used the back of his bloody knuckles to wipe off the blood as if it was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?” Yuu asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed out his anger to let out a breath as he composed himself.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>They blinked at him, just before Epel looked like a completely different person. He went from rowdy to soft like he wasn’t ready to murder to begin with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No scratches?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, really. Thanks for the help. I could have done it myself.” Epel said with his head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu parted their lips to reply with a different answer but decided say,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. How come you’re not with Vil or Rook?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Epel sighed with his eyes closed “Vil wanted me to deliver magic potions to some low lives. Rook, I have no idea where he is at.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu nodded, realized how dark it was getting by the alleyway as the bricks of the wall building were giving out a sunset yellowish orange glow. </p>
<p>“I-I should probably go. I don’t want to keep you out here.” They turned themselves around to run out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu jumped a bit from Epel and cried out as they turned their head to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name is Yuu, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They raised an eyebrow at him from their confusion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you…” Yuu turned themselves to him as he began to ask “Why did you help me out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu felt perplexed at his question, why not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just.. snapped. I wasn’t going to walk away from that. Who would?”</p>
<p>Yuu had a sudden thought, as they stared at him wide eyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Epel… Does this happen--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not as often!” He interrupted Yuu in defense,</p>
<p>“I do get into fights but I would manage to beat those lower class gangsters. Even if those guys tried to touch me, I would manage a good beating. Or Rook would happen to be out of nowhere to help me out. I wouldn’t be surprised if he would pop in right about now. Our gang is definitely not weak or we wouldn’t be as well known as the others. but,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looked around a bit as soon as he mentioned Rook would be out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Stared back at Epel as he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“non-gangster would have just tried to ignore and run off as possible. So, thank you for helping me, Yuu. I must go now. See ya!”</p>
<p>To their surprise, Epel smiled ear to ear. Hurried pass them to leave the alley way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu smiled to themselves as they hurried out as well. They quickly got into their car to drive back to their apartment building.</p>
<p>For a while until they arrived back at the apartment building.</p>
<p>They went into the building and went straight to their room with the book to see Grim laying on their bed.</p>
<p>“Fyna! You’re back!” Grim smiled, noticed a book they were holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatcha go there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A history book.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why?” Grim frowned, staring at the typical text history book cover.</p>
<p>They closed the door and locked it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I found out from work that their idolizes from the gangs are historical figures.” They opened up the book to sit on the comfy bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait? Really?” Grim wandered over to take a look. Making Yuu look at him in the demon cat’s blue eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you didn’t know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No really. This is new to me. I knew the gangster names had to come from somewhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then started to yawn, making them raise an eyebrow at him almost chuckled,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fnya, if you’re gonna read that all day. I might as well sleep.” Grim then laid down on the bed next to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they could make a comment to him, they heard the phone ring on the table. They quickly grabbed it to answer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Yuu?” Fletcher’s voice said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Fletcher! What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about Rielle…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu felt a shiver down their spine what the way he said it,</p>
<p>“W-What? Is he okay?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s fine! He’s better! But… He’s going to be working at Monstro Lounge for a while. He just started working today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu felt shocked about the news as they clenched the phone with a grip,</p>
<p>“Why?! Not even let him heal?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know. He took some painkillers before he left. I’ve been worried about him. But I hope to Triton he’ll be alright... He won't be coming back until midnight I think.”</p>
<p>Yuu quickly looked at the book and then thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, do you mind if I can come over tomorrow to see him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! Are you able to come around 11 or 12?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! I am fully free tomorrow. I’ll be there! I hope Rielle will come home safe. Alright, bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Bye!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They clicked off their phone to open up the history, and started to read the book about the Queen of Hearts. Says that she was in a place called Wonderland, with her husband, the king by her side and a royal herald, the white rabbit that always be late for some reason. She placed very strict rules around for the insane. Whoever breaks these rules will be off from their head.</p>
<p>How interesting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They read a part where the girl somehow entered named Alice, because she was following the white rabbit carelessly. Mistakenly didn’t know about the rules yet the Queen misunderstood her and tried to have her head off breaking countless rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s sad, they thought, they never gave her a voice to speak up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6:50pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle wore his new uniform, not the usual outfit to go to Coral Reef. It was the uniform that Ocatvinelle would wear, the usual purple blouse and blazer with scarf around. Trying his best to make some juices behind the bar. He thanked king triton for at least some members were helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey~! Red drum~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice called to him as sighed in annoyance to look at the childish smiling Floyd.</p>
<p>“Table 5 is all dirty! Can you go over there and clean it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without Fletcher to help answer for him was difficult, all he could do is nod..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great~! Finish up some drinks and so that’s it~!” Floyd wanders off to somewhere, Rielle didn’t bother as he was trying to finish off serving drinks to some customers.</p>
<p>He goes to the table with a towel and a spray for him to clean up. Rolled up his sleeves to quickly spray and wipe up the table for it to be stain free and shiny clean. Before he could move on her looked to the other twin Jade who walked over to him as he spoke,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Rielle, there are some more tables to clean 4, 15 and 13.” he looked at him with a calm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and here is a little notepad for you to write with to communicate. Azul must have completely forgotten you can’t speak yet.” The redhead wanted to roll his eyes at that statement. </p>
<p>Yeah right, he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle shook a hard nod to him, to grab the notepad with a pen as Jade chuckled at that as he walked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lounge is beautiful with its own luxury ocean theme. It had some small aquariums around the lounge next to one of the cushion tables. Creating an aesthetic atmosphere. The dark purple color with a blue dim light from the small aquariums was honestly eye catching that made this place extraordinary with its fancy decorations like fake seaweed and coral. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle then cleans the other three tables. As he was wiping up he jumped from a liquid splashed down with a thick glass hitting onto the table. He got hit a little bit thank goodness it’s only a sprinkle on him.</p>
<p>He looked up as his eyebrows furrowed to a member of Octavinelle who looked as if he stumbled himself onto the table by ‘accident’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Sorry, Rielle!” he ‘apologetically’ said. He could tell something wasn’t right off the bat as he got off to walk away quickly. Rielle felt a heat of anger through him. If only Azul didn’t take his voice. Clenching his fist, he  cleaned off the juice from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Red Drum~ I said for you to clean a table and that’s it~” Floyd chimed to him, his voice sounded annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle turned to part his mouth, no response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd made a face at him. “We need you over here! People are waiting~!” He hurried over to the bar to make some drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rielle,” </p>
<p>He looked at Jade who had a serious look on his face. “I thought I told you to clean those tables.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle raised an eyebrow to see the table he cleaned was now spilled with juice around it.</p>
<p>His anger was fuming a bit more as he heard some small chuckles from the other members. Trying his best not to show us anger but his clenching fists is aching to punch a wall or those members. If only he could say something to call out the members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please clean them when you're done.” He walked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle took a deep breath, trying to think about keeping himself calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While serving drinks to people, then got to clean the tables. It was going quite fine for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rielle, could you bring these drinks to table 18.”</p>
<p>Jade insisted as he held a tray of three drinks. Rielle nodded as took the tray with three drinks, walking over to table 18.</p>
<p>He felt his ankle get caught on something, making himself fall over to the ground with the drinks spill over to the floor and on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks were red from this embarrassment, but also a boiling irritation was coming in. Feeling a bit of a sore pain not only from the fall from yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sorry Rielle!” A member said with fake sympathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snapped as he quickly got up and grabbed the member. </p>
<p>His smug expression changed to frightened as he saw Rielle’s eyes were practically on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rielle!,”</p>
<p>The redhead ponytail boy looked to the side to see Azul frowning at him. “Goodness, stop yourself. It’s not looking good if you continue this behavior. I will have to give more of a reason to give you punishment.” Rielle released the member as he walked quickly away as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He patted himself to get the notebook and quickly write down with the pen, showed to Azul as he leaned to read</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Azul. I’m trying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul looked at him, “You better. Go find out what the drinks were and make new ones. I'll have someone clean this mess up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded over to the table 18 as he wrote down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1:30 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After remaking a while trying to work. The Lounge closed at 1am.</p>
<p>Azul put Rielle in charge of cleaning everything in the lounge, the tables, the floors, the dishes and even the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took off his blazer, had his purple blouse sleeves up behind his elbows.</p>
<p>When he was done cleaning, it seemed like forever.</p>
<p>Rielle’s mind was racing with things to say to the bastard as he wandered over to his office to hand over the janitor’s key.</p>
<p>He walks in the office where Azul, Floyd and Jade are. The twins were sitting on the leather couch while Azul was looking over the golden papers</p>
<p>His uncontrollable anger walks over to his desk and plops the key on his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul froze as he looked up to him.</p>
<p>Rielle quickly wrote down on the small note and raised to his face </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want my voice back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul laughed, “I would but your punishment only just begun. You must learn to be respectful. Right now you are doing not well for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle flipped the paper to rapidly write down to fit in the rectangular page for a few minutes as Azul watched him until he was finished putting it up his face.</p>
<p>“I’ve been sabotaged by your members when I cleaned the tables they ended up being dirty again and I've been purposely tripped! Not only that I'm having a difficult time talking to customers. I can't say anything unless I have my voice so give it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul practically rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not until those three weeks are up. So suck it up.”</p>
<p>Azul said sternly that made Rielle drop the notes to grab him by his collar to drag him off his seat.</p>
<p>Jade and Floyd grabbed Rielle away from Azul that made him release his grip, Rielle scurried away from them to turn himself to the twins and turned his head to give a dangerous gaze to Azul. Making him step away from his desk to watch Rielle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, my Rielle, what a bad move. You should work on that anger of yours~” Jade smiled mischievously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rielle opened his mouth to make a remark. But of course nothing comes out. It’s so annoying to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh what’s that Red Drum? Did you say something~” Floyd’s mocked him with a goofy laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapped, Rielle got himself charging up to raise his fist to Floyd’s face to punch him.</p>
<p>The creepy eel grabs him by the fist with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just try to hit me Red Drum~?”</p>
<p>A creepy eerily smile rose to Floyd’s face, making the redhead froze when he grabbed him up by the neck to slam him at the safe door in Azul’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b>Floyd!</b> Get him away from the lock! What’re you doing?!” Azul yelled, making Rielle look at him.</p>
<p>He was kind of surprised at his reaction, the droopy eyed twin turned his head to Azul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huuuh~? Why are you complaining?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re going to beat him, do it outside! You are going to put dents on the safe door! Don’t be reckless! How careless can you be?!” Azul was yelling at his companion crazy, making Floyd glare at him that looks like a child would to a strict parental figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh Azul, it’s just a stupid door. Aren’t your contracts untouchable?” Floyd releases Rielle, thanking that the twin didn’t squeeze his neck.</p>
<p>Rielle managed slip through to escape Floyd and out of the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You idiot! After him!”</p>
<p>Azul glared up to the angry twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You put me off the mood, I’m going outside.” Floyd stumbles out as Jade goes following his brother to the back doors.</p>
<p>Rielle from the other side of the door entrance as he quietly walked over to look around before he walked over to the office, taking a peek at Azul looking at the locked door with his hand feeling around it as he takes out one of his keys to open up the door for the lock, the key was all golden checking it out as he closed it as Rielle walked off quickly but not too quick enough to go back out to the Lounge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fuck? Rielle thought</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More are coming soon *rubbing hands like an evil scientist* &gt;:3 hurhurhur</p>
<p>Please drink some H2O water and have a good day/evening/night! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi readers!! :D<br/>Here is another chapter!<br/>I hope you enjoy reading and please let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:05am</p><p> </p><p>Yuu left the apartment building to cross the street from Fletcher’s text of the address.</p><p>They got inside of their apartment. Their apartment is sort of the same size as Neige and Chenya's. All blue with some unique antiques that Yuu noticed. A couch in the room  next with a kitchen. Their coffee table had a three arm candle stand with one had a knife, a fork and a spoon next to them were box filled cork openers. On the other side away across from the kitchen was a bookcase filled with some random items in front of the books, next to the bookcase was a painting of a woman looking at a candle lit while her hand had a skull. It was an odd collection they had but they didn’t care. They were paying attention to Rielle’s writing about what happened between him and the trio gang in the office. Rielle wrote on a yellow notepad for Yuu to read.</p><p> </p><p>“...Azul yelled at Floyd when he held me up on his lock door. Floyd even made a point about his contracts being invincible.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked as they finished reading and started to perplex.</p><p>“Why would he be cautious about his lock door when his contracts are invincible?” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>They handed the notepad to him, he flipped the page to quickly write down to show them. </p><p> </p><p>“He is hiding something in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Fletcher asked next to Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead brought it back to him to write more for a minute then show,</p><p> </p><p>“It has got to be his contracts. I need to figure it out. Later, I’m going to work at 12. I'll let you know whatever happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu gulped, “I hope you’ll be okay. What you wrote down earlier about yesterday sounded  awful. I’m sorry you can’t just walk away.”</p><p> </p><p>Rielle quickly wrote with a shrug  looking down to the floor.</p><p>“I-I’ll come by to see you later to check on you.” Fletcher said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I come with you Fletcher?” Yuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” </p><p> </p><p>“When do you leave the lounge?” Yuu asked Rielle</p><p> </p><p>“1am.”</p><p>Yuu's eyes widened. “That long?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a night bar. I’m worried about people coming in to get drunk and cause fights” Fletcher sheepishly said</p><p> </p><p>Rielle wrote down with a smirk “I’m going to end up being drunk for being there anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle! You’ll get punished!” Fletcher frowned with a nudge on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead only shrugs with that playful smug smile making Fletcher nudged him with his elbow on his arm again.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu smiled a bit at the writing. They don’t understand that he is in a terrible position yet he can still joke around. They wished they were able to do that but they don’t think it’ll be so worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Rielle wrote down on the notepad and left it on the table to get up to go into his room to grab his now uniform for Monstro Lounge.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to shower and then head to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nodded, “I need to go too. Errands and all.” They watched Rielle go into the bathroom and close the door to lock it.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, Yuu.” Fletcher spoke up.</p><p>“Is it alright if I can come with you? I need to do some errands as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! We can go see him after.” They smiled.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Rielle was done with the shower to come out wearing the Montro Lounge blazer uniform.</p><p>Rielle, Fletcher and Yuu both left the apartment.</p><p>Hoping nothing bad will happen to Rielle. Fletcher and Yuu made it to a supermarket, inside they were walking around in one of the iles to look around for some snacks.</p><p>Yuu picked out some chips as did Fletcher for himself.</p><p>“So, uh Yuu. I haven't ever asked you this before…” they looked to him. “What was your life like before you decided to move here?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked at him, “Oh, uh. My life was kind of chill with my family back at home and I did have some issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s just personal issues. Not about my family. Something else I don’t want to go too deep into it.”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher nodded but continue on, “I understand… Are you close with your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of. I made the decision for myself to move out. I wanted to have a new chapter in my life.” They sighed with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired male then frowns, “Oh… And you’re stuck here…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu took notice and forced a small as they patted him on the head, widening their smile to him.</p><p>“Don’t be upset. At least I’m with you guys. You, Chenya, Neige and Rielle.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Fletcher smiled “We should plan another movie night to make Rielle feel better! He wanted to see this hilarious movie Aaaa what was it called? Something to do with sharks in a tornado?”</p><p>He saw something from the corner of his golden eye till he turned his head to the side and jumped back with a yelp.</p><p>They blinked and flinched a bit. Something Yuu doesn’t usually see at all. Aside from the Tsunotaro with horns.</p><p> </p><p>This guy was floating.</p><p>His body looked like a robotic metal of silver. There was a small blue flame from the left of his chest. His hair, they thought it was spiked up to stylized that way, they were blue flames flickering a bit from his head. He had a mask covering his mouth and what looks like headphones behind his head. He had a pale face that brightened up his bright golden eyes.</p><p>The boy’s eyes widened like Fletcher's.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” He apologized, moving back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah! No, it’s okay! Sorry. You were too close!” Fletcher said as he backed away a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I recognized you from afar! How’re you guys doing?” He said cheerfully, blinked up to Yuu who had a puzzled brow forward.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not Rielle?” He tilted his head to the side, “Ah! I recognize you from a video I was sent from!” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes widened. A gangster member?! He looks kind of young to be part of a gang.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think I would be able meet you in person nor didn’t think you could still be around! It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>“C-Can you not speak of that please…” Fletcher said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Okay! By the way I am Ortho Shroud!” He said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s nice to meet you too.” Yuu said with a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Rielle?”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher sighed “R-Rielle works with M-Monstro Lounge now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh! He must have done something bad if he’s working with them!”</p><p>Ortho exclaimed,</p><p>“Well I hope it’ll work out for you guys! I’ll see you around later! I need to get home quickly!” Yuu noticed he was carrying a plastic bag filled with junk food.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Alright, see you later!” Fletcher said with a forced nervous small smile.</p><p>Ortho floated away that made Yuu almost think he was walking away. He floated away enough that made Fletcher sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked to Fletcher. “Hey do you need anything before we go?”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher blinked, “I think I’m done here for now.” Fletcher said as he turned his head up to them who nodded. The both of them got themselves checked out as soon as they walked out.</p><p>While walking down the sidewalks back to their apartments. They decided to speak up,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing Ortho is a gang member.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still a-afraid of Ortho. He is part of the I-Ignihyde gang.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen them around nor Diasomnia...”</p><p> </p><p>They started to walk down a sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Diasomnia members kind of pop out around a bit more than Ignihyde members, I-Ignihyde gang are kind of more introverted into technology. Ortho is the one that mostly goes out. He met Rielle and I at a videogame store and he started to talk to us. It was too scary!” Fletcher gritted his teeth while his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out</p><p> </p><p>Yuu waved his hand to calm down, feeling a sweat at the back of their nape.</p><p>Fletcher sighed. “S-Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>They pulled out their phone from their pocket to check the time, “It’s 1:15pm.”, Putting their phone back in their pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s go see him-- EEK.”</p><p>Fletcher's eyes froze as they took a turn. The dark haired human slowly looked at the corner of their eye. Turned their head fully to see it was a male sleeping on the ground or against the wall. Silver haired male wearing a black and green suit with a strapped gear around under his shoulder and waist. He was further away, from where they were.</p><p>Why is this guy sleeping in the middle of a sidewalk? they thought</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt Fletcher grab their arm to pull them back, as his eyes widened frightfully. Pulling them back making taking a fews steps backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Yuu looked back at Fletcher. “Who is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher shushed them. “It’s a Diasomnia member right in front of us! Let’s hurry--”</p><p> </p><p>“SILVER.” </p><p>A voice shouted, making them flinch from surprise. It was a green haired male pushed back. </p><p> </p><p>The silver haired male awoken up by his eye opened wide in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah! Sebek…” He looked a bit stressed as he got himself up from the concrete floor.</p><p>“Lilia and I are done here let’s hurry back to-- <strong>Excuse me?!</strong>”</p><p>They felt Fletcher hug behind them, feeling his arms are quaking like none stop as the one called "Sebek" looked directly at them to shout.</p><p>The silver hair male noticed them as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Staring is very rude, human! Mind your business!”</p><p> </p><p>“You yelling is what probably got their attention…” The one called Silver mumbled with a hand to his face as he was getting up from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu managed to raise their hands in defense,</p><p>“Sorry. We were just passing by.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sebek, there is no need to yell at them.”</p><p>A mischievous giggle spoke up, Yuu looked around, noticed a short young male waking up next to the green hair male from a building. His short black hair with hot pink highlights. Wearing a somewhat matching gangster uniform. Instead of long baggy pants, he wore shorts, under were legging and his jacket was pulled back hanging from his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>“Please excuse him. You don’t have to be scared of us, we’re not like the Savannaclaw gang. Just walk by us.” The short male gave a friendly smile. Yuu shudder from his voice. For someone who looks so young his voice is completely different from his appearance. They shook it off to respond,</p><p>“Ah-- okay. We’re just gonna go-- Yeah! Go.”</p><p>they started walking while Fletcher was practically holding onto their waist for dear life walking along. Going by him, Silver and Sebek as they stepped aside. Silver’s expression was nonchalant while Sebek’s green eyes gave them a dirty look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Are you Yuu perhaps?” The short male spoke up curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu immediately froze up as they and Fletcher turned their heads back to the short male.</p><p> </p><p>They spoke up, “I-If I was?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a short chuckle, “Like I said. There is no need to be frightened. If you need any help, we will definitely do our best. After all, nobody likes to get hurt.” He curled his lips to them.</p><p> </p><p>Their blood ran cold. It reminded themselves about Heartslabyul. Something about these guys give Yuu an unsettling feeling in their stomach. Worse than before with other gang members. Fletcher shook them a bit for them to hurry and respond. They quickly looked down to him then to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh okay! That’s sweet! Maybe I will siiirrrr…”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge.” He nodded with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilia! I’ll think about it! Sorry we’re in a rush.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, we need to go too. Bye-bye~” Yuu turned their head away as they and Fletcher hurried off down the sidewalk for a while directly between the apartment buildings.</p><p>They made it to his apartment building out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher made a big sigh of relief “We’ve made it out alive!”</p><p> </p><p>“Those were the frightful Diasomnia people?! The guy seemed so persuasive. Scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! Th-They seem like helpful people but they’re like a spider waiting for their prey to land on its web like a trap!” Fletcher explained rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Gosh. That’s really scary.” They commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t ever ask them for help! <b>Ever</b>.” Fletcher said strictly.</p><p> </p><p>He looks so freaked out more than he did with Leona or Octavinelle. They partially laughed a bit sounding nervous</p><p>“Oh believe me! I won’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyways. Let’s put our stuff away and hurry to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>1:45pm</p><p> </p><p>Yuu and Fletcher left their apartments to put away their food. Telling Grim to stay put, making the demon cat even more annoyed about staying there. Yuu and Fletcher went by the silver car they have to Monstro Lounge. The parking space was annoying but they managed to go inside to the bar area.</p><p>Rielle wasn’t there when they were looking around the lounge room for any signs of the redhead merman anywhere. They've walked inside, they saw someone at the door with a welcoming smile.</p><p>“Oh my, oh my,” Yuu blinked at Fletcher flinching to see the gentle smiling Jade.</p><p>“Hello you two. I didn’t think Fletcher would step foot here.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi!” Fletcher uttered a word out from his nervous smile. “W-We came to see Rielle.”</p><p>“Is he on break?” Yuu asked.</p><p>Jade chuckled a bit, “He’s in the back for now cleaning dishes. Don’t worry about him. You can come in to have one of our drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, so he won’t come out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let him know you two were here.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer my question, Yuu thought.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Fletcher nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sort of funny. Azul wanted to have a chat with you, Yuu.” Fletcher almost choked his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Yuu looked at Jade with a frown as his eyes were analyzing Yuu.</p><p>“Oh maybe we it’s not best to talk about it here. Why don’t you come with me.” Jade's smile widens a bit.</p><p>The blue haired male quickly frightened eyes looked at Yuu.</p><p>“Yuu--” A hand gripped onto Fletcher’s shoulder as he looked back to see with his eyes widened, Floyd.</p><p> </p><p>“Why if it isn’t little Flounder~! Hello! How is your shoulder?” He cackled. Fletcher felt tight in his throat to not speak, afraid he’ll almost mock him.</p><p>Fletcher noticed that Jade had Yuu follow him around him.</p><p>“Y-Yuu?!” Fletcher called out, tried to go after them but Floyd roughly grabbed him back.</p><p> </p><p>“How rude of you to leave, little flounder. I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>He pouted, Fletcher felt frozen hearing him being upset. Shaken up to disagree and to run after to help Yuu but he has to deal with this psychopath.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu followed Jade to Azul’s office, curious what he was talking about. </p><p>A threat maybe?</p><p> They have to tell them later on. There was no way of trying to avoid. Whatever it is, they need to be careful, if not they might as well try.</p><p> </p><p>Jade opens the door, leading them to Azul’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon the intrusion, Azul.”, </p><p>Jade said as he waved his hand for them to come inside. They see him behind his desk papers on his desk as he looks to be trying to write something down. Azul puzzled turned to a smile as soon as he saw Yuu entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Yuu, hello. Came to see Rielle I assume?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I wanted to see if he was doing alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been doing well around here.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu wanted to argue but kept it to themself. Doing well? Not from what they were told.</p><p>“I’m glad. But what do you want from me? Did I also have done something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. It’s like I said before, you are doing quite well around Coral Reef. Augustus is happy to have you around and says you’re doing a good job.” Azul smiled,</p><p> </p><p>Jade led them over to his desk as they felt thrilled to hear Augustus compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“However, that is not what I wanted to talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Heartslabyul.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s nape felt some sort of shivers,</p><p> </p><p>“Riddle wants you back there. He said you were so rude to leave when that monster was attacking them. Couldn’t have just waited for them to continue their fun Unbirthday Game Maze.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m rude?!” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu jumped from their seat, Azul blinked at their reaction. He saw in their brown eyes a familiar anger like from two days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the ones to talk! Kidnapping me, drugging me and beating me!? They sabotage me from the start when had that stupid imp chased me down so they could get into my car!” Yuu snapped angrily, and felt heated with irritation. Some nerve that gang leader, trying to make them as the imbecile. </p><p> </p><p>Azul half laughed at their sudden reaction, “My, if you were to tell Riddle this right to his face. I think he wouldn’t hesitate to put you in your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going back there. What gives you the right?!”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked that made Yuu's anger boiled upp, “Are you forgetting you’re in a town filled with gangsters like us?  I’m afraid it’s what Riddle wants. You must have amused them so. Not only did you escape from the maze, you did said something to those other members from what we’ve heard,”</p><p>Yuu raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, “ “Just because you say it’s done doesn’t mean I am”.”</p><p> </p><p>They did say that, didn't they. It wasn’t true about how they escaped. If it wasn’t for Chenya, who knows if Yuu were still be able to live after all that.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I said that at the heat of the moment. It’s clearly over.” Yuu argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to them it isn’t.” Jade chuckled. “Isn’t that kind of them? Continuing their special game for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t make me go back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“How bout this,” slammed both of their hands on his desk and looked straight into his silver eyes. “No. Tell them they can go find some low class gangster to pick on!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a choice.” He gritted his teeth although he was still smiling.</p><p>“ You are stuck in this town and no matter what your fate will be, you have no free will when it comes to us. So tough luck unless you want to leave by dying.”</p><p> </p><p>They then thought of something in their mind they might regret later, but what can they do?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make a deal with you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Azul’s smirks widen at their offer.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu heard from behind at the door entrance to the office, “Yuu! Don’t!--” Fletcher’s started muffle by a hand mouth was covered by Floyd.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! You got guts little Shrimp!” Floyd chimed as he wrapped his arm around Fletcher holding him back he struggled to get out from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go!” Yuu glares back at Floyd, raising an eyebrow at their glare.</p><p>“Oh? What a scary looking shrimp.” He grinned playfully at them, and seemed so entertained by Yuu’s dark stare.</p><p> </p><p>They averted to look back to Azul. “Tell him to let him go!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will if you tell me what it is that you want.” Azul said interested.</p><p> </p><p>Before speaking they thought about it as they composed a bit to look directly into his eyes, they can't make go free. It's like what Rielle said, he did this so they can have more protection from being robbed so much. Yuu thought of an idea,</p><p> </p><p>“I want Rielle back at Coral Reef and not just that,” Azul raises his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I want him, his family, the others at Coral Reef to have better fair protection, and have fair payments that they deserve than what you guys are doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Azul laughs at them, “Is this a joke? We are not a charity. Only just to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some innocent people that are not gangsters. The ones that you’ve taken advantage of.” Yuu said.</p><p> </p><p>“Taken advantage of? I’ve been properly trying to help with their businesses.” He snickered. “It’s those who are disrespectful and taking advantage of our deals. People are not innocent, Yuu. It shouldn’t seem so black and white.” He said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“You are right it’s not black and white as it seems. However, that doesn’t mean you should trick people into scams to give them little or nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>He only laughed at Yuu’s seriousness. He seems to not take them as seriously. </p><p>Who would? </p><p>“You’re a funny one Yuu, really. You want me to give fair protection and fair payments to those who are considered ‘innocent’ and are not gangsters. Those 225 people?” He said as if he were mocking them. They’re not going to take it.</p><p>They blinked in shock to hear they've made deals with 225 people?! </p><p> </p><p>Yuu blinked and nodded,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re willing to do anything for them?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Yuu could speak, they looked at Azul for a second they chose to answer, </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu closed their eyes as they heard Fletcher muffles squealing knowing what he was trying to say. </p><p> </p><p>It made Azul smirk widened at their confidence. “Hm, maybe Riddle shouldn’t have all the fun. I do like your spirit. Stupid yet entertaining.” he made a quiet short laugh. Yuu began to glare at him, waiting for whatever he has to say for Yuu.</p><p> </p><p>“Although, there is a problem,” Azul analyzed them up and down with a frown. “You don’t possess any sorts of magic, you don’t own any kinds of businesses, nor do you have a beautiful voice. You’re just a simple ordinary human trying to survive this town like anyone else. I would say you would have to go to Riddle, but that's his option. I’ll end up having more unnecessary problems with him than I already have. But,” His smile widens, “I think maybe something you have in your apartment that may help.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu forward their brows in confusion, something in their apartment?</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps a fluffy gray cat with blue flaming ears would ring a bell.” Azul said with a chime that made Fletcher suddenly stop struggling. Raising a brow to the brown haired human.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes widened at the realization, They tried to find their voice as  Azul's cheeky smile opened up with quiet chuckle.</p><p>“I don't know what you are--”</p><p> </p><p>“You think that little imp can stay hidden at the Royal Sword Apartment forever? Jade and Floyd spotted him trying to sneak around nearby at the apartment days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu’s eyes widened at Azul’s words.</p><p>He broke their rules after all this time yet he stays there.</p><p>It felt like a hit in the face to them. </p><p>How utterly stupid are they, they thought to themself.</p><p>Has Grim been sneaking out while they were at work? They couldn’t believe it yet how can they? That little bastard didn’t listen to a word they said, even when they threatened with a vicious glare at him to not leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my? Are you perhaps going to throw that little fur ball to us?”</p><p> </p><p>They were almost considered to do that. But they kept in mind about Coral Reef and the others. They weren't just going to just do that. Even if this is pathetic to them, they might as well keep Grim longer. Maybe after they could kick him out.</p><p> </p><p>“No. What are the conditions?”</p><p> </p><p>The gray haired male leaned on his chair as Yuu didn’t blink as interested as he already is.</p><p> </p><p>“The conditions are to retrieve something at the bottom of the ocean at the harbor for three days.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“An item. However sadly, the twins and I cannot find it anywhere under all that sand, seaweed and rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’ll be able to find it?! For three days?! That seems so unfair.” Yuu exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it does sound unfair. However, it doesn’t have to be if you get Rielle to cooperate.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rielle has hidden it from me. No matter how many times I ask where it is in the ocean, nor Jade can try to hypnotize him, he’ll make such a foul remark and not say a word. Ugh, how utterly disappointing that his voice belongs to that poor excuse of a merman.”</p><p> </p><p>“What item?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a simple golden shark eye shell of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“A golden shell?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He has been hidden from me for a long time, almost two years. So now Yuu, what will you do? Will accept the contract?”</p><p> </p><p>They begin to hear Fletcher’s muffling sounds as they can slightly hear Floyd trying to make him stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Little Flounder, you’re being so rude while they are trying to have a conversation. Do you want me to squeeze you?” Floyd’s annoyed voice whispered to Fletcher’s ear as he cringed trying to pry away from his tight grip, it was no use. </p><p> </p><p>He practically had a tear creeping from his left eye. Looking to Yuu, knowing they are going to regret what kind of shenanigans they are going to pull and it’ll only make them miserable from their foolish decision.</p><p>Fletcher only wants to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>Stop! Don’t do this! We can manage! We’ll survive!</p><p> </p><p>But,</p><p>the blue haired male wasn’t so sure about his own words.</p><p>How long until Azul snaps to take Rielle’s, Augustus’ and Fletcher’s life. It makes him think of what was their purpose in life? Just to be controlled and then die? </p><p> </p><p>Azul takes out a black marbled pen holding it out,</p><p>“I am a very busy man, please do hurry up and make up your mind. Well?...Well?!” Azul’s voice sounded so impatient. The human already thought about it in the process.</p><p> </p><p>They took one big gulp, looking at Azul with dead eyes as they took the pen as Azul slowly let go.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll sign it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please sign here.” He snaps his fingers as a golden contract rolls out in front of them.</p><p>Yuu looked at the bottom of the contract with an X where to sign off.</p><p>It reminds them about the notebook they read from that Augustus gave… Or perhaps it was Neige’s book. He must have forgotten he lent it to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Asking for help from them is like giving your soul to the devil.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t wrong. Yuu felt it.</p><p> </p><p>Then they signed off their name on the blank space of the paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Yuu Mitsue </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Azul chuckles under his breath as he then takes the contract to look at Yuu’s signature then back up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“If you come back with the golden shell by the time the sun sets three days from now. I promise to be more fair with my clients and bring Rielle back to Coral Reef.” He puts on a devious smile to them, “If not, Coral Reef might as well be closed down and you all will have to work for me, even the cat demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna lose.” Yuu blurted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, we’ll see. Jade, Floyd. See our guests off. I will simply be looking forward to these three days,” He laughed under his breath again “I’m curious of how Rielle would react to this.”</p><p> </p><p>Floyd released Fletcher with his arms wide open making Fletcher jump away from him out of the office as Yuu began to run after him.</p><p>The both of them ran out from Monstro Lounge.</p><p> </p><p>“Fletcher! Are you--”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu jumped from Fletcher’s anger when he interrupted them. He glared straight at them. They could see his tears pouring down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do this to yourself?! This is not your problem Yuu! You’ve practically sold your soul! For all of us. Please…” </p><p>Fletcher glare faded as he slouched and looked down to the concrete ground. He used his thumb to wipe off the tears. </p><p>“I can’t take this anymore! N-No matter w-what we do, we’ll always be in a d-d-deeper hole than w-w-we already are. It’s not because of y-you. It’s always been like this when it comes to th-these assholes,” He hiccupped as his voice shook. “I can’t stand them. I can’t stand this town--!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu quickly grabbed him by the shoulders as he flinched to look up to force to look into their brown eyes, they looked so determined.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. I am doing this because I want to help! I want to help you guys! I’m not going to break that promise. I’m not some weak human!,”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher’s eyebrows raised at them.</p><p>“We’re not going to let them win. You’re doing that right now! Crying and having them get into your head is what they want! They love to see you in pain. It makes them feel like they can do anything,” Yuu said, making Fletcher listen to their every word. “We are going to beat them in this deal. When Rielle we have to let him know right away. We have to plan out as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right...” Fletcher uttered a word.</p><p> </p><p>They let him go as he shuffled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you home. I have to confront someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grim, right?... You’ve mentioned that name before at Neige’s when you were injured. Was he a familiar of yours?” Fletcher asked, skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked around for a quick second at the area from the sort of empty crossroad they were on, “We can’t talk about it here. You can come with me to meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher frowned at them for a second, they sighed, “He’s not going to hurt you. I won’t let him. He’s honestly like a house cat.”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher looked at them and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them hurried back over to the gray car at the parking lot to leave from Monstro Lounge to Royal Sword Apartment’s parking not too long. Fletcher felt a pit of cringe in his stomach, he has been curious through his head about Yuu. He barely knows them yet he is comfortable with them along with others who are not gangsters. Yet how are they so determined to help him and the others, those poor unfortunate souls. He can’t tell whether to even trust them or he is able too?</p><p> </p><p>The both of them got out from the car to the inside of the apartment building, walking down to the floor. Yuu and Fletcher saw Chenya at his apartment door. He said he is hello's to them as they did back. He noticed something wasn’t quite right with them in the eyes. Feeling as if something has happened, he didn’t bother to ask when he watched them go into Yuu’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yuu you’re back-- FYNA!!” Grim jumped on the bed to notice inside the room was another person with blue hair and golden eyes wearing a yellow jacket with blue pants.</p><p> </p><p>“He knows and he is not the only one.” Yuu said, starting to glare at Grim.</p><p> </p><p>“Fyna?! What!? What do you mean?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-This is the creature?” Fletcher looked too nervous as he watched it as if it was a huge spider on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Azul told me that his twins saw you around days ago outside from the apartment building!” Yuu told him.</p><p> </p><p>“All I wanted was some fresh air! There is nothing in this apartment that is even remotely entertaining!-- Wait Azul and the twins know?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuu, you’ve never answered, is he your familiar?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he somehow snuck in my apartment and threatened me for him to stay here and I threatened him with rules that he broke.”</p><p>Fletcher was almost frightened then frowned at their response.</p><p> </p><p>“FYNA! You had to tell this kid?!” The flaming ear demon exclaimed angrily slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re involved! I’m concerned if something happens to you and we lose the deal!” Yuu snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal?" Grim's mind clicked at what they meant, "You made a deal with Azul!? Are you insane?!”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher shook his head, “W-What’re we going to do? I’m concerned if Rielle is going to be stubborn about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t, his father's whole café will shut down if we don’t find this… Golden shell?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve seen it before one time when Augustus told me to go to Monstro Lounge in Azul’s office to give something to them and I saw it on his desk.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu raised an eyebrow, “What is this golden shell of his?”</p><p> </p><p>Grim then stated, “I think I’ve heard about it from Azul about a certain Golden Shell. Is it really his mother’s?”</p><p> </p><p>It made Yuu raised an eyebrow,</p><p>Fletcher took a deep breath and sighed, “Yes. Rielle thought he took control of his father’s café, he took something from Azul's golden shell that used to be his mother's.”</p><p> </p><p>They wanted to be surprised but it sounded like what Rielle would do.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh… No wonder Azul hates him. I’d be mad too.” Grim commented.</p><p> </p><p>“He hated him before they made the deal between each other. Rielle did picked on Azul when they were kids in elementary school. I remember for a while I was afraid of him too. Slowly he stopped and apologized to Azul at the end of elementary school. As soon as middle school started we then started to talk  and became friends. I remembered he told me how he regretted what he did in elementary school. It really did made me became friends with him, it shows that people can change… with Azul, he changed for the worst. I feel so sorry for him, he could have done better to help others with their  businesses but yet, he chose to scam people and become the bully.” </p><p>Fletcher ended up looking down on the floor with saddened eyes.</p><p>Yuu showed expression of sympathy to the blue haired male in their eyes, switched to looking determined.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we are going to win. To show that he can't do this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so sure?!” Grim exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>“He promised. I heard it, if he breaks it. He is going against the deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, Azul is not the type to go against a deals,” Fletcher explains, “He may like to sabotage or hurt others. He’ll still try to keep his promise. We just have to keep a full eye. I remember before the gangsters, he made a deal and lost but went through even if he hated it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you are right…” Yuu mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“He does think he will win this deal. What is making me so concerned about the trio is that he will make the leech twins stop us no matter what.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuu looked down at Grim as he froze a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’ll have to come with me then for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>Grim started smile then turned it into a frown as soon as they grabbed their bag and opened it wide with a huge teeth grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’ll be a ride you’ll never forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to be captured by the twins?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if that is what they expect!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking any chances of leaving you here! You’re gonna come with me to work tomorrow AND the harbor for now on whether you like it or not. Just don’t set anything on fire.”</p><p>“H-He can what?!-- Oh dear, how do we tell Augustus?! He’s going to be so mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu sighed, they know it too. They know if they lose and the Coral Reef closes, they will all hate them for it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuu,” They looked at the blue hair frowned,</p><p>“We have to win this. I hope Rielle remembers where the golden shell is. It’s been almost two years anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>A realization hit them, “You guys have been working with them for almost two years?!”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher nodded, “Y-Yeah, it’s not easy when trying to please Azul. I’m surprised now he is doing this to Rielle. There was someone before you came along who used to work at Coral Reef. He was nice but he had it with them, tried to fight them but it was no use. They were brutal on him and made him work for them. So one day…” Fletcher started to shake up, “… he tried to escape Twisted Wonderland. We all tried to beg him not to do it but he didn’t listen. All the gang leaders somehow found out and stopped him. Th-Th-They tormented him to the p-point they c-cracked his skull open.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-H-H-H-Holy shit!” Grim flinched in full terror that his comment couldn’t come through.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu felt sick at the bottom of their throat, thinking about half of the gang leaders they’ve met. Riddle, Leona, Azul, Vil and Kalim.</p><p>Kalim… </p><p>Could he be that vicious under all the cheerful persona? It’s hard to believe them yet he is part of a well known gang as the gang leader.</p><p>They remembered it was something that Ace said before. They wondered if it was the same person he was talking about.</p><p>They were scared about the other two are gang leaders they haven't met, they weren't sure of the leader of Ignihyde gang's name but they do remember the name of the leader of Diasomina, Malleus Draconia.</p><p>His name still continues to make them shrivel, they do hope not to meet him. They knew they will soon.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu shook it off, trying to ignore their fear in the bottom of their stomach. “Let’s focus. I am sorry about what happened. But when Rielle comes back, tell him about what happened and try to ask where the shell is. When we go to work tomorrow, we have to tell Augustus in the morning. No matter how angry he gets we have to convince him for us to leave to go to the harbor.”</p><p> </p><p>"H-How?" Fletcher questions.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure..."</p><p> </p><p>The furry creature puzzled, “Where is it in the harbor?”</p><p> </p><p>“At the bottom of the ocean.” </p><p>“What?! How can you find it when we can’t breathe under water?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I have something that can help!” Fletcher said “When Neige and Chenya want to come swim underwater, Rielle created some gummies for them to breathe underwater and we would do some silly games like hide and seek.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu cracked a smile, “That sounds so much fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, yeah.” Fletcher smiles a bit from the silly memories.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt they know what fun is! They leave me here bored to death! You ever watched cartoons as a kid or did something fun like having a PSP or PS4?!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuu shrugged nonchalantly, “I used too. Not as much anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. If you look up the definition of boring, Yuu’s picture is in it.” Grim sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, look up the definition of childish and it’ll show a cat with flaming ears.” Yuu rolled their eyes as Grim was glaring right at them.</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher couldn’t help but giggle at them as he tried to hide it with his hand.</p><p>“Fletcher, do you want to stay for dinner and we can talk about this more?” They asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A-As much as I would like to, I need to go back to the apartment now. Rielle’s dad is going to come over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never met his dad, what is he like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah he is a very strict and protective man. He can be a bit scary. He’ll come by to either drop something off and come to talk about things. He is a kind man. I-I’ll call you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, remember what I said! Also don’t tell anyone about Grim being here.”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher nodded in agreement, before he could leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Wait a second,” They said as Fletcher stopped his tracks to look back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who does Octavinelle idolize? from the old tales.”</p><p> </p><p>Fletcher frowned in confusion but answered, </p><p>“They idolize the Sea Witch of the legendary story about the mermaid princess. She helped the princess to get her to meet her human crush that she saved from the shipwreck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I just wanted to know. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and said each others goodbyes. As soon as Fletcher closed the door to leave the building.</p><p> </p><p>Grim sighed, he gazed up at Yuu that made him he squirm a bit at Yuu’s deadly brown eyed glare towards the cat demon.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What the hell?! Why are you so mad all of a sudden?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky that you can stick around. I would have literally kicked you out already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh! It wasn’t like I wanted to get caught!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe but that was stupid!”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the one that made a deal! Why’re you helping them if it’s not your damn problem?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I made a promise to them! When I make a promise I don’t ever break that promise. I hope Azul doesn’t if I win. I’m sick of hearing “it’s not my problem”. It may not be my problem, but I will never forget what Rielle has gone through, I’ll never forget about Fletcher being so terrified and crying all the time by those three and I can’t stand Augustus being so depressed about this whole time and unable to do anything about it. And you expect me to just sit back and watch!? You are horrible Grim. You are just like those gangsters!” Yuu lets out their vent to Grim, he was speechless about it. </p><p>He only stared at their angry gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Grim’s only thoughts were, this poor human has no idea what they are doing. Are they willing to do such a foolish thing to help the Coral Reef crew and the others to fight against Octavinelle? They are so determined, it scares Grim.</p><p> </p><p>His curiosity got the best of him, he wonders if they do manage to beat Octavinelle,</p><p> </p><p>How are they going to deal with the other gangsters?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading!<br/>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more will be coming soon!<br/>I hope you all have a good day/evening/night!<br/>REMIND YOURSELF TO DRINK WATER PLZ!! <br/>If you have any questions I am on tumblr by the name of nuitthegoddess on tumblr! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>